My Adventures in Kanto
by moemon-master
Summary: Follow the adventures of a new trainer beginning his adventure to become a Pokémon master. Lots of lemons. If you are underage, don't read. All Pokémon are moemon.
1. A New Life and New Friends

**Hello again! I am so happy to be re-posting this story. I have changed several things about the story, including the main character's name. Because of collage I won't have much time to fix up these chapters so I'm going to try and publish each one every Saturday. I hope that you enjoy the story this time as much as you did the first time it was posted. Please enjoy!**

**I own nothing except for this story line and the OC's that I have created.**

When I woke up that day at seven in the morning, all I could think was, "My Pokémon journey starts today."

I started the day with my usual routine, showering, brushing my hair, brushing my teeth, then getting dressed. I put on my favorite t-shirt, which was deep red with black stripes running around the neckline, sleeves, and hem. Then I put on my favorite jeans, which were a pair of simple worn out blue jeans.

When I started on my way down stairs I could barely contain my excitement for what was to happen today. But I somehow contained myself from yelling in excitement and happiness and just told my mom I was off to pick up my starter Pokémon.

After I told her, she said "Good luck David, I hope you get the Pokémon you want."

I said to her "Thanks Mom, see you in an hour or two." Then I put on my shoes, and walked out the door to start my new life with Pokémon.

I went ahead and walked the short distance to the lab instead of taking my bike there. When I got there I looked at my watch to see what time it was; it was still half an hour until the next trainer was supposed to come by to get their starter. So, with my head held high, my shoulders squared, and confidence in my stride, I walked into the large white building that contained my new future.

When I got inside I looked around, it was almost exactly the same as it always was. The machines with flashing lights were still there, the bookcases with countless books sat leaning against the wall, and the papers still covered the tables. The only difference in the room was a large banner saying "Welcome New Trainers!"

One of the scientists, one with safety goggles on and short blond hair, came to me and asked me "Are you one of the new trainers?" After I said yes, he said "Terrific, if you will follow me then I will escort you to the Professor's lab to pick out your starter Pokémon."

I said "Alright, please lead the way." He led me to a room that looked more like a small office than a laboratory.

Professor Oak sat behind a large antique desk which had three red and white Pokéballs sitting on it. The scientist that led me here introduced me as one of the new trainers. After he introduced me I walked up to the desk and offered my hand to him and said "Hello Professor Oak, I am David Thomson. I would like to pick out my first Pokémon now."

He said "Of course you would, now please sit down while I introduce you to the Pokémon." He grabbed the three balls, enlarged them and let out the Pokémon. My jaw almost dropped when I saw the Pokémon. None of the girls from school could compare to the Pokémon. "Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, I would like to introduce you to David, a brand new trainer. He will be taking one of you three with him on his journey to become a Pokémon master."

I stood up from my seat to greet the Pokémon. I went to the Squirtle first. She stood about 4 feet 4 inches tall. She had ocean blue hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a slightly tannish blouse.

I offered my hand and said "Hi, I am David Thomson. It is a pleasure to meet you."

She shook my hand and said with a smile "The pleasure is mine."

Next I went to the Bulbasaur. She stood a little taller than the Squirtle. She had pale green pants on with little brown triangles on them. Her shirt was the same color and only had three brown triangles on it. On top of her green haired head was a hat that looked kind of like a flower bud.

We exchanged the same greeting while I looked into her grass green eyes.

Lastly, I went to the Charmander. She stood about 4 feet 8 inches tall. Her hair was a flaming red, the same as her eyes. She wore a red sleeveless short shirt with an oval of pale yellow on the front. It exposed a few inches of her tanned stomach. She wore a red skirt that came around one to two inches above her knees.

She was so cute that I had to have her. So instead of the usual greeting, I said, "Hi, I am David Thomson. It is a pleasure to meet you. Before you say anything, I would like you to know that I am picking you."

At first she didn't quite register what I said, it took her a few seconds to realize it. When at last she understood, I saw a fire burst to life in her eyes, and then she jumped up and hugged me and kept repeating "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After she was done hugging me we separated and she said "Oh thank you for picking me. I finally have a trainer! Oh I can't believe it!"

"Well believe it, because it's happening." I said with a smile.

Then came a polite cough from behind us. It was Professor Oak. The other two Pokémon were gone, most likely returned to their Pokéballs. He handed me a Pokéball and a red and white Pokédex. He said "Here, you will need these to begin your journey. Here are five more Pokéballs for you to catch some wild Pokémon with." He said as he handed me five more Pokéballs. I clipped them onto my belt and he continued. "Good luck you two on your journey. Oh, I almost forgot, David, what will Charmander's name be?"

"I hadn't thought of that." I turned to the redheaded Pokémon and asked her "Hey, Charmander, what do you want your name to be." I asked her.

"I don't know." After about a minute of silence the fire type Pokémon spoke. "I have always thought that the name Jenna sounded pretty." Charmander told me with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Then your name will be Jenna. Come here so I can check your data on the Pokédex." She came over and I activated the Pokédex, and then clicked on her data.

**Pokémon: Charmander**

**Name: Jenna**

**Gender: female**

**Type: fire**

**Level: 5**

**Moves: scratch, growl**

**Evolves from: none**

**Evolves into: Charmeleon**

**Bio: Charmanders tend to be playful, energetic, and joyful. They are always loyal to their trainers and will protect them till their dying breath. They are not very good in bed, but they make up for it with enthusiasm.**

"Well then Jenna, you ready to go?" I asked my Pokémon.

"Yeah, lets go!"

"Thanks Professor Oak, Talk to ya later." I called out to the elderly man as we started to leave the room.

Oak smiled at us and then he said to us "Alright, talk to you later."

A few minutes later we were walking down the empty road, on our way to my house. "So David, when are we going to make the bond?" Jenna asked me.

"Oh man, I forgot about the bond!" I said as I smacked myself on the forehead. "Well, you want to do it here?"

"Yeah, lets do it now!" Jenna said enthusiastically.

"Hold on, someone might see us out here." I said as I looked left and right down the empty street. "Come on, lets go into that line of trees over there."

"Okay, lets hurry."

We ran across the road to get into the tree line before anyone could see us.

"Alright Jenna, lets do this." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close to me. Jenna's cheeks started to get red.

"Yeah, so stop talking, and start kissing." she said with a lustful fire burning in her eyes.

We slowly leaned forward, our lips just mere centimeters away. Jenna closed the gap between us and moved forward and made our lips collide with such force that I fell on my back with her on top of me.

We continued our fast passionate kiss for about a minute, and then I slowly started to slide my hand up her shirt to fondle her small breast. She helped me out with that by lifting up her shirt to reveal her bare small breasts. I started fondling them by slowly massaging her breasts, purposefully avoiding her erect nipples. I did it just to tease her.

Jenna was obviously not in the mood for teasing; she grabbed one of my hands and forcing me to massage her nipples. She quietly moaned with pleasure from me slowly massaging her, so I picked up the pace a little. Going a little faster and squeezing a little harder. This caused her to moan a little louder, so I picked up the pace once more and added a little something extra. I took my lips from her mouth and before she could protest, I started to suck on the nipple I wasn't giving attention to. Jenna gave me a load moan in response. So I continued to do this for about a minute, every now and then switching between her soft mounds of flesh.

I slid my hand up the front of her skirt and started playing with her pussy. This got an even greater moan from her. Her panties were damn near dripping wet. After rubbing her slit from the outside of her panties for a few seconds, I slowly moved them and started sliding my fingers into her moist folds. She loved it when I did this, so I slid a finger into her tight hole. This she loved even more. While I fingered her with one hand, I was quickly massaging her nipple while I sucked on her other. Jenna moaned loudly. I started to massage the rest of her pussy with my thumb.

That last move I did proved to be to much for her, I felt her body shake before I felt the rush of juices on my hand. She must of had the biggest orgasm of her life because she was slumped on me, completely exhausted. But apparently she had the energy to move down the length of my 5 foot 8 inch frame and undo my jeans, only to be surprised as my 7 inch member sprang out at her face only to be engulfed again in her waiting mouth.

The skill of the virgin Pokémon giving me a blowjob astounded me. It was undoubtfully the best blowjob I had ever had. It felt like my member was being sucked on by an angel; her tongue constantly running the length of it as it entered her mouth, and when it broke free of her mouth with an audible pop, she coated it in several layers of saliva. After several minutes of this, Jenna pulled my dick out of her and started to suck on my balls as she jerked me off. She soon returned to her first routine of sucking my dick and coating it in several layers of saliva. It wasn't long till I came into her throat. She drank it all down then straddled my naked waist. Jenna took off my shirt, rubbed my chest and shoulders, and then prepared to go down on my waiting cock.

But before she could impale herself with my dick, I stopped her and said "Now this is going to hurt, so take it slow. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Jenna said with a nod.

Then Jenna slowly started to lower her body onto mine, slipping me into her tight hole inch by inch till there was a full 4 inches inside her, she stopped there. Then she rose a little bit then dropped down on me taking in an extra half inch. Her scream of pain was so load that I was surprised nobody came to see what was up.

After a little bit of time of staying still, she started to lift herself up, then lower herself down. On each down stroke she would take in a little more. She continued this motion until I was balls deep in her. The entire time her face stuck in a lustful, loving state. Her mouth was hanging open with a little drool running down her chin, her fiery eyes half closed, with the occasional moan escaping from her lips. Her entire body seemed to be supported with her arms only as they lay against my bare chest. After I was balls deep, she started grinding on me, nice and slowly, letting her pussy juices leak out of the tight fit my cock was making in her to run down my shaft and balls.

While continuing her grinding motion, she started to ride me, slowly at first, then, over time, picking up speed. I started raising my hips to reach Jenna half way down, all the while leading her ride on me with my hands on her hips. I then moved one of my hands to fondle one of her breast, the other to rub her pussy.

We were both very close to our orgasm, I just needed to go a little more and . . . Jenna screamed with pleasure as she came on top of me, clenching down her pelvic muscles so tight that my dick felt like it would snap, the extra pressure from her orgasm was all I needed to reach mine. I then shot my cum in her, making her squeal in pleasure as she felt my warm seed enter her. We then both collapsed on the ground, exhausted from the great sex we just had. Jenna said very quietly, just above a whisper "I am very glad you chose me as your Pokémon."

"Well I am very glad that I chose you as my partner. Now sleep, we need our rest." I said to her as I wrapped an arm around her.

Jenna nodded and then she said with a yawn "Alright." Then she fell into a deep sleep, but before I fell asleep, I caught a quick fleeting glimpse of someone running away from us. But sadly, before I could even get up, I fell asleep next to my Pokémon.

An hour later we were both fully clothed, and on the way to my house to introduce Jenna to my mom when all of the sudden, a Pokémon went crashing through the tree line ahead of us and collapsed on the road in front of us. After a quick glance at her face and clothing, I realized it was the Bulbasaur from the lab.

But before Jenna and I could see if she was fine, a flock of Pidgey came crashing after her. "Jenna, use scratch on the Pidgey!" the flock of Pokémon started to rain down on her. For every Pokémon she brought down, another two took its place.

When I saw that she was getting tired, I frantically looked around me for something to help her with. I saw a branch lying on the side of the road and picked it up.

Just before I ran into the crowd of attacking Pokémon, several flew by me, hitting me and knocking me over on to the side of the road, making my new weapon fly into the center of the fight.

I saw it hit several Pidgey on the head before a hand grabbed it. The Pidgey that had grabbed it rushed at Jenna, forcing her to duck and run into several more Pidgey. Jenna clawed the Pidgey she ran into, making them fall to the ground holding their bleeding faces.

The Pidgey that held the branch rushed at Jenna again, but this time Jenna swerved around the Pidgey, and then grabbed one of his wings that protruded from his back and then she pulled him down to the ground.

The Pidgey tried to hit Jenna on his way down to the ground but Jenna barely managed to catch it before it hit her face. She yanked the branch away from him then hit him on the top of the head with the branch.

All the Pidgey that surrounded Jenna were frightened to see her with a weapon but they all also saw how she was trembling with fatigue and then several of them rushed at her from behind. Jenna turned around but wasn't quick enough and two of them managed to tackle her and bring her down to the ground.

Jenna used the branch to beat them off of her then she got up and faced the crowd of Pidgey that still remained. I counted them and saw that there were only ten of them left.

"Keep going Jenna! You almost got them all!" I yelled out to her.

Several of the Pidgey turned and tried to attack me but I jumped out of the way and tripped one, making it crash into one of the other attacking Pokémon. Both were slow to get back up to their feet.

I grabbed onto a tree and tried to climb out of the way of the last Pokémon that was still after me but the branch broke and I fell with it onto the remaining Pidgey, knocking him out cold as the branch hit him directly on his head.

I stood up and grabbed the large branch and looked at it. It was heavy and almost as long as I was tall. I hefted it and ran into the fray of Pidgey and started to swing. The branch was slow to swing, but I took several of the Pokémon by surprise and hit two of them.

I looked around for more Pidgey and saw that three of them were attacking the Bulbasaur. I rushed over to her and used my branch to knock the Pidgey away from her. As I turned around to look for more Pidgey, I saw Jenna smack the last one across the face with her branch with a sickening crack.

Once the last Pidgey flew away, Jenna exhaled in exhaustion and a small flame came out. Jenna's eyes widened and then she blew another small flame. "Did you see that?" she asked me.

"Yeah I saw it. Did you learn a fire move?" I asked her as I pulled out my Pokédex to check her data. I clicked on Jenna's data and looked at her moves. Right there was ember.

"Yeah, you learned ember." I told her.

I then heard a moan come from behind me and I looked back. I had completely forgotten about the Bulbasaur that had collapsed.

I dropped my branch and then I hurried over to her and picked her up bridal style and started to hurry back to the Pokémon lab. "Where are we going?" Jenna asked me as we ran.

"Back to the lab. We have to get Bulbasaur some help." I told her. "If any more Pidgey come back, blast them with ember."

"Gotcha." She said to me as she scanned the trees to our right and left for more enemies. I heard shouting coming from my left and I told Jenna to focus on over there. Three more Pidgey ran out of the trees at us.

I stopped running and stood behind Jenna, protecting myself and the hurt Bulbasaur from the attacking Pidgey. "All gone." Jenna said once she had blasted the last ember and sent the Pidgey flying.

"Nice job." I said as we started running back.

As we ran, Jenna asked me "Why did we take the long road back."

"I don't know. I was following you." I told her. I had just been thinking the same thing.

"But, I was following you." Jenna said to me as we ran. We dropped the argument and continued to run.

Along the way, three more attacks happened; each one was over quickly thanks to Jenna, all but the last one. In the last attack, there were five Pidgey. The last one managed to attack Jenna several times, but Jenna still took him down.

As we began running again, Jenna said to me "That last one was a lot stronger than all the others." Jenna faltered every few steps from exhaustion, but she still managed to keep up.

And finally, we reached the lab. As Jenna and I came crashing through the doors to the lab we practically ran into the other new trainer. I didn't waste any time to look at her though as I was in a rush to save Bulbasaur.

I went running into the office I had been in but a mere hour or so earlier, and yelled at the top of my lungs "PROFESSOR, YOU NEED TO HELP BULBASUR!" The old man nearly jumped out of his skin from the scare I had given him but I didn't care, all I cared about right now was the unconscious Bulbasaur I held in my arms.

"Oh no, that's where she went; hurry David, set her down on my desk." Oak said as he hurriedly pushed all the papers off his desk to make room for the Pokémon. I gently placed Bulbasaur on the desk as Oak got out his stethoscope. I told Jenna it was to cramped in here for three people so I put her back in her Pokéball, but not without a little fight from Jenna.

"But I don't want to go into the Pokéball!" Jenna said to me.

"Sorry, but this room is very small. Earlier whenever you, Bulbasaur and Squirtle were all in this room, there was barely enough room to move around." I said to the fire Pokémon.

Jenna hung her head and then she said "Alright, I'll go back into my Pokéball."

I pulled out Jenna's Pokéball and then recalled her to the ball. After several seconds, Jenna was in her Pokéball and it was just me and Professor Oak in the room with the Bulbasaur.

Professor Oak did a long check up on her while I sat in a chair watching and feeling helpless. Oak went to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a bottle and then he also pulled out an empty syringe. Oak filled the syringe with the purple fluid in it and then he stuck the needle into Bulbasaur's arm. Oak injected the fluid and then he pulled the needle out and held a ball of cotton to the puncture wound. Oak then put a band-aid on her arm and put the bottle and syringe away.

Oak did several more things with Bulbasaur and after what seemed like hours passed he finally walked away from Bulbasaur. I was about to talk when he shushed me. Oak then did a hand gesture that meant follow me, and I sadly obeyed him.

When we were out of the small room he said "She is lucky you got her here when you did. I was very close to losing her so I gave her a very special potion I have been working on for a while now. It is supposed to help bring back Pokémon who are on the verge of dying. I am very happy to say that my potion worked and that she will make a full recovery."

Upon hearing this, I pulled the old professor close to me and gave him the biggest hug I could give, all the while saying countless thank you's into his gray hair. When we pulled apart I asked "So what will happen to her now?"

"I don't know David, I guess for now let her rest and see how she is in the morning. Well, I guess you should head on home now." The professor said as he put his stethoscope in his lab coat's pocket. "I will call you in the morning and inform you on her condition."

"Alright Professor, I guess I will talk to you later." I saw movement in the office behind Oak and then I saw Bulbasaur leaning on the doorframe. "Bulbasaur! You should be resting right now." I said as I noticed Bulbasaur slowly walking out of the office with her head down.

"No, I am alright. Honestly I am." Bulbasaur said as she made her way over to us. "Hey Oak, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked slowly, obviously still tired from what happened on the road. Oak only nodded. As I was getting ready to leave, Bulbasaur stopped me and said "Wait here David, I want to talk to you afterward."

"Alright, I'll wait here." I said.

I did as she said and waited for her to get done with her talk with Oak. They talked for maybe five minutes before they came back to me. They both came back with smiles on their faces. Bulbasaur had the biggest smile of the two of them. "So Bulbasaur, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

All she said was "Follow me." And I followed, but not without being a little worried about what was to come. We walked into the office and she sat on the desk that she had previously been laying on. She gestured to the stuffed leather chair to my right and said "Sit down David; we are going to have a talk about what happened to me."

I sat down in the chair and said "Alright, go on ahead."

She seemed to tremble on the desk as she remembered what happened. She started out by saying "Alright David, now what happened was this." Then shook a deep breath and said "I wanted to follow you and see what you did with Jenna, and I must admit, what you did was really hot." Bulbasaur said while her cheeks started to go red.

"While I was watching you I was fingering myself in the bushes, and I wanted nothing more than to join you two and lose my virginity, but just as soon as I was about to jump in and try to join you, you two came. So I got up and left."

_So that was what I saw in the bushes! _I said in my head.

"After I left I took a nap because while I was fingering myself I came three times so I was very tired." Bulbasaur said with a little giggle. "I woke up a little before you did and started walking on to find a good place to hide so I could surprise you two. I found the perfect spot but sadly, a bunch of Pidgey found it first and I accidently sat on one of them."

Then Bulbasaur looked back behind her at her ass and winced. Then she continued with her story. "His leg blended perfectly with the dirt and I couldn't see it. And when I tried to apologize he started calling out for his friends and then told them that I had attacked him. I had no chance of beating a whole flock of flying types so I ran, all the while I was getting pecked at and was having gusts blown at me." At this point she was rocking on the desk and crying slightly so I went over to her and sat next to her.

Then I put a comforting arm around her shoulders and let her just cry it out on my shoulder. When she was ready to go on she lifted her head from my shoulder and continued with her story. "Sorry about that, thanks for waiting. Anyway, I was being attacked and I didn't feel like I was going to make it, so in desperation I ran onto the road in hopes of finding a trainer to help. Luckily for me, you and Jenna were there to save me. Before I fainted I saw Charmander start fighting and I knew that I had been saved. And with that knowledge came the blessed pain free feeling of unconsciousness."

"When I woke up I was here in the lab and I was alone, so I went out to see where you and Oak were. And that was when you saw me. Thank you for saving me David; you are my knight in shining armor." Bulbasaur said as she hugged me again.

"Glad to help, Bulbasaur. But you know, all I really did was carry you here. I only fought off a few of the Pidgey." I said to the grass Pokémon as we pulled apart.

"You still helped to get me here and save my life." Bulbasaur said to me.

I nodded and said "The person you should be thanking is Jenna." Bulbasaur looked confused a little and so I explained it to her. "Jenna is the name I gave to Charmander."

"Oh." Bulbasaur said with a smile.

"So, what did you talk to Oak about?" I asked Bulbasaur after a couple seconds of silence.

"Well I told him what happened, and then I asked him a question." Bulbasaur told me.

"What was the question?" I asked the Pokémon.

After I asked her this, she averted her green eyes and started to blush. Then in a whisper, she said "The question was about whether or not you could be my trainer."

"What did Oak say?" I asked Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur smiled and said "He said, yes. He said that I could become your Pokémon. David, will you be my trainer?" she asked this with her big, beautiful green eyes focused on my shining brown eyes.

I got a broad grin. "Of course Bulbasaur, I will be your trainer." When she heard this, her pleading frown turned into a joyous smile full of love.

Then she wrapped me in a hug and rolled me onto my back and on to the desk and started kissing me. I quickly melted into the kiss and made it more passionate by caressing her small curves. While I did this, she was running her hands through my shaggy brown hair.

When we parted for breath I saw she had a fire in her eyes that could only be quenched by me fucking her long and hard. "The bonding will have to wait until later." She was obviously disappointed so I said "Soon, we shall do it soon." That made her a little happier.

We climbed off of each other then left the room, and then walked over to Oak. When he saw us holding hands he automatically knew that Bulbasaur had asked me to be her trainer, and that I had accepted. So instead of saying anything he just handed me her Pokéball, and I handed him one of the extra Pokéballs I had clipped to my waist. We said our good byes and parted ways.

When we got outside I asked "What would you like your name to be Bulbasaur?"

She thought for several minutes as we walked. "I got it!" She suddenly yelled, and man did it scare me. "I want my name to be Jessica."

"Alright then, your name is Jessica. Now, lets look up your stats on my Pokédex."

Jessica smiled. "Yippee, read them out load so I can know what they say too!" Jessica said to me.

"Alright, settle down, I'm reading them." I said with a laugh as I pulled out the Pokédex and flipped to Jessica's data.

**Pokémon: Bulbasaur**

**Name: Jessica**

**Type: grass**

**Level: 7**

**Attacks: tackle, growl, leech seed**

**Evolves from: none**

**Evolves into: Ivysaur**

**Data : Bulbasaur tend to be very joyful and playful. They like to spend their time with their trainer and with as many people as they can. Bulbasaur are very social and love to share so do not be surprised if it wants to bond with more than just you. Being a first evolution they are not good in bed, but like the other Pokémon, they make up for it with enthusiasm.**

"Why are you level seven?" I asked her.

"Well, I did take down a pretty good number of those Pidgey before I ran out on the road so I'm not surprised that I leveled up." Jessica told me.

"Cool. Well then, ready to meet your new partner, Jessica?" I asked the Bulbasaur.

"Hurray, a new friend!" Jessica said as she threw her arms up in the air and jumped up and down, staring at the ball on my belt that held Jenna.

I smiled and then grabbed Jenna's Pokéball. "Alright, Jenna come on out."

From Jenna's Pokéball came a red light, and from the light came my Pokémon. "Jenna, meet Jessica. She is the newest member to our little family."

Jenna smiled widely. "Hurray! A new friend!" Jenna yelled as she hugged Jessica. Then she looked at me and asked me "Have you two bonded yet?"

"No, not yet. We were getting ready to." I answered.

Jenna nodded and then she asked Jessica "Alright. Hey Jessica, do you want to do it on the ground, or in a bed?"

Jessica answered very quickly "A bed, where it is nice and warm." She said the last part while she snuggled up to my arm, then my fire type quickly got the other arm.

"So ladies, to my house?" I asked them as I looked to my left and my right.

"Onward!" they yelled at the same time.

It was then that I actually started to see the problem that was at hand. I had two sex hungry Pokémon hanging onto my arms that could kill me in an instant. I had better start learning how to please a woman or I would be dead soon. Lucky for me, I had two very willing girls to practice on. Oh man, I loved this problem.

As I tried to settle that dispute with myself, I walked the two horny Pokémon to my house and to our new life.

**I hope that you enjoyed the re-write. i haven't changed any major things, really just nothing but name and the length of the chapter. Please review and have a nice day.**


	2. An Unexpected Visit

**I spent all last night going through this chapter, fixing it up. I hope you enjoy it.**

After spending several minutes explaining to my mom why I had two starter Pokémon, we were up in my room getting ready for Jessica's bonding session.

Jessica had decided to do this with just me and her. But if she liked it and she wasn't too tired afterword, we were going to have a threesome with Jenna.

The first move we made was me lying on my back, butt naked with her straddling my waist, wearing only a lime green thong. We started with some slow kissing, but we couldn't help but make it better going a little faster and then we started playing cat and mouse with our tongues. I kicked it up a notch by caressing her curves, they felt so nice I thought that I could do it forever, but I knew that this wasn't enough for either of us so I started to grope her sweet ass.

She responded by moaning into our kiss and making it deeper and more passionate. I liked this reaction so I left one hand on her ass and moved the other to her small breasts. I started slowly by merely rubbing the bottom of her breasts, then I went at it a little harder and faster causing Jessica to moan even more. I then started to pinch and twist her nipple earning me even more moans and an even deeper kiss.

While I did this all Jessica could do was twist her fingers into my long hair. When I moved my other hand to her breasts, she yanked her head up and moaned nice and loud. So while her head was up and my lips were free, I quickly moved my head to her chest and started sucking on her nipple while my hand strayed to her ass to fondle her cheeks. This caused her to moan and whisper "Oh Arceus, this feels great. Yes right there David, right there. Bite it harder."

Then she grabbed my hand that was at her left tit and moved it to her moist pussy which only had the small green thong to cover it. I slid the thong to the side and started to rub her clit which made her even more.

I then pushed Jessica off of me and onto her back; before she could say anything I started working on her pussy. I slowly slid my tongue all over her sweet tasting clit. Then I started flicking my tongue over her hole, licking around it, purposefully avoiding the inside of her pleasure hole.

I decided I had tortured her enough and slid my long tongue into her hole. The entire time I was eating out her pussy, she was holding back her moans, but as soon as I slid my tongue into her she let out the loudest moan ever. This time instead of whispering she said "Right there, oh Arceus, yes. David, I am going to cum. Don't stop, whatever you do don't stop. Ohhhh shiiiit, I'm cumming, fuck yes, right there. I'm cumming David. I'm cummmiiinnnggg!" She yelled these last two words as her juices came squirting out on my face. I happily drank it all because it was so sweet; in fact it tasted kind of like mint.

After I drank it all Jessica pulled my face from her crotch and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss that involved some tongue action. She must have tasted herself on my lips and liked it because she started licking them and the rest of my face, no doubt so she could taste her own cum that had squirted on it.

After Jessica was done she pushed me onto my back again and pulled out my rock hard dick. She started to slowly lick it from the base to the tip and then she put the head in her mouth then pulled it out and did it over again. This was undoubtfully payback for torturing her pussy earlier. She must have decided I had had enough torture because she put the head into her mouth and slowly started sliding more into her mouth.

When she had five inches of me in her mouth she started sucking and bobbing her head along my cock. _Damn this feels good_ I thought as I moaned out load, she must have liked my moan because she started to suck harder and bob her head faster, slowly taking in more as she went. "Oh Arceus, this feels great. Yes just like that Jessica, just like that."

I said as I placed a hand on her head. I didn't guide her with my hand; I just let it rest there as I was lifted to heaven on Jessica's lips. "Jessica, I'm so close, just a little bit more. Ahhh yes, I'm going to cum; that's it just a few more seconds. Ohhh Arceus, here I cuuummm." I moaned as I blew my load down her throat. And, like the loyal Pokémon she was, she drank it all.

"That was delicious, David. Now, lets get to the main course." She said as she crawled along my body. She stopped when her pussy was even with my dick, and was dripping its juices down my still rock hard dick.

Jessica slowly lowered down till my tip was touching the entrance to her hole, but there I stopped her and said "Jessica wait, this will hurt so go slowly."

Jessica nodded and slowly started sinking down on my cock, she didn't stop till I felt something start sliding down my dick, with that feeling I knew that I had taken Jessica's virginity. She stopped maybe ten seconds then continued going down and down till I was balls deep.

I could tell from Jessica's face that she was in pain from having all 7 inches of me inside her. But when she brought her face close to me, I could see that she was loving this. And so was I, she was so fucking tight, and it felt so good. After several seconds she slowly lifted herself up then dropped back down, up, and down, up, and down.

Jessica continued doing this until she had a steady rhythm going and was riding me like a Ponyta. I started thrusting up to meet her and this caused her to feel even greater pleasure. Her moans were never ending, they were loud and full of lust and longing to forever feel this great pleasure.

But sadly it didn't last, with one final thrust we both screamed as we hit our climax. My seed went shooting into her as her juices went shooting out coating my now softening dick and thighs.

We collapsed on the bed, knowing that we were both too tired to even speak, we just fell asleep in each other's arms and with me still in her, we fell asleep.

I awoke that morning in nothing but a surprisingly clean pair of boxers. It was then that I noticed Jessica sitting in the corner on my computer chair looking through my Pokédex. When she noticed I was awake, she quickly got up and set down the Pokédex, then came hurrying over to my bed and then jumped up onto my bed, pinning me down.

"About time you woke up. I have been waiting for like ever for you to wake up. Come on, your mom and Jenna are waiting for us down stairs." Then she got off the bed and started walking off towards the door. She stopped, turned around and said "Plus, don't freak out about the boxers. I found them in your dresser and put them on you. Now hurry and get up, get dressed, then come down stairs for lunch."

I quickly got out of bed and started getting dressed. I put on my plain white shirt and a clean pair of jeans.

I then headed on my way to the kitchen for lunch. Halfway down the stairs I started smelling the delicious scent of my mom's cooking. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, the smells started coming in waves, first it was fried Oran berries, then it was boiled veggies with cheese coating them and lastly, toast with slabs of butter on them.

But when I got into the kitchen, I only saw a small plate of food set out for me. Everything else had been eaten. When my mom noticed me, she smiled and her chestnut brown eyes started sparkling. The way they always did when she was proud of me.

"Hey sweetie, you were too late for lunch. I was only prepared for having one extra mouth to feed. But oh well, at least my young man got to save a damsel in distress and in return got two new friends instead of one."

I started blushing like mad from my mom's words; it looked like it was the same for Jessica. I wasn't all that surprised that my mom had said that. She had been reading romance novels for as long as I could remember and she was obviously delighted that I had been involved in a rescue. But I knew that not even a fifth of the praise should go to me. It had been Jenna who had attacked the Pidgey, when I pointed this out, it was Jenna's turn for her face to change a scarlet color.

Before anymore humiliation could go flying across the kitchen, I asked the question we had all been thinking that morning. "So, when shall we leave for our adventure in Kanto?" the silence that followed was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.

It was my mom who answered. She said "You should leave tomorrow morning. That way you have plenty of time to rest, pack, and say good bye to everyone." It was on this last part that mom burst into tears. I slowly got up and walked to her. I slid my arm around her and said into her ear "Don't worry Mom, we will be fine. Just remember that if anything happens to me, I have two beautiful and brave young ladies to help me. Alright Mom, don't cry. It will be alright." Then Jenna and Jessica came over and joined our hug, I was glad they did because if they hadn't, then she would have been crying for another hour.

When her crying came to an end, she looked up at me, I was taller than her by four inches, and whispered "Thank Arceus I have such a wonderful son who has such loving Pokémon. Thanks you three, I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright Mom. Now, could you help me get ready by packing my clothes while I buy some last minute supplies?"

Before my mom could answer me, the phone rang. I walked over to our phone that was hanging on the wall and read the caller id. It was my father. He hadn't called for a whole month, so I was very surprised to see that my dad had called us.

He traveled a lot on business so we never really got to see him.

I then yelled out "It's Dad calling!" I then heard a clatter from the kitchen, and I knew that my mom had dropped something; most likely a pan. She came running to me as I picked up the phone. I put it on speaker so both me and mom could talk at the same time.

"Hey Dad, how are you?" I said into the phone.

"Pretty good Son, how about you and your mom, how have you two been?" asked the familiar and masculine voice on the other end of the line.

"We have been pretty good, so where are you now Timothy?" my mom said.

"Oh well, I am currently at 54 North Road in the small town of Pallet."

We were all silent for a few moments, then I said "Hey Dad, where did you say you were?"

"You heard me." he said to us.

I went sprinting to the door and yanked it open to reveal the 6 foot 4 inch tall man with jet black short hair and brown eyes that always had a joyful shine in them. He wore a worn out brown leather jacket, a gray t-shirt underneath the jacket, a pair of black jeans and a pair of simple white sneakers. This was the man I knew as my father.

"Dad!" I yelled as I enveloped him in the tightest hug I could give him. In return he wrapped his strong arms around me and squeezed me back. Mom must have walked up because he was suddenly very rigid.

"Hi Charlotte, why don't you come on over here and give me a hug." She slowly came over and stood next to us, and then she wrapped her arms around us both. I felt something warm and wet drop on my shirt, but I couldn't tell who was crying, it was either mom or dad. When I looked up, they both were crying.

Dad was usually gone for around two weeks at a time, but this trip took a month and a half. We all missed each other very much. The last time Dad called he had said that he was going to take a little longer than usual, and in return, he was going to bring us even better presents than he usually did. We had expected him to be gone for an extra week, but he was gone a whole extra month.

We stood there in the hall crying for an extra five minutes before we pulled apart. We didn't say anything; we just stood there in our family huddle, looking at each other. Then Dad looked up past us and he seemed surprised at something, so me and Mom looked back to see Jenna and Jessica hanging back in the kitchen doorway.

"Dad, I would like for you to meet my Pokémon." I then gestured for the girls to come forward. I first introduced Jenna, then Jessica. "This is Jenna, my Charmander. And this is Jessica, my Bulbasaur."

"Well now, it looks like my young man has a couple of new friends. I am Timothy, David's father. It is a pleasure to meet you two." He said to them with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Thomson, it is a pleasure to meet you as well." they said at the same time. They were both obviously very nervous to be meeting my father for the first time and were having troubles talking to him.

"Well, having met your Pokémon, I think it is time to give you four your presents." The tall man said with a smile.

Mom and I must have looked surprised when he said four, because he started laughing. Then he knelt down and opened his suitcase, making sure it was opened away from us. "Oak called me a few hours ago and told me all about what happened to you David. So I made sure to pick up an extra present for Jessica. For Charlotte, a sapphire necklace, for Jenna a firestone bracelet that boosts your fire attacks, for Jessica a leafstone bracelet that boosts your grass attacks." As he said each one, he passed them out, all three girls admiring their new jewelry.

"Then for my brave young man, a very special gift." Instead of naming it off, he just handed me a box about three inches tall by three inches wide.

But before I could open it, Dad placed his hand on it and said "Don't open it here; open it in your room. And don't forget to take Jenna and Jessica with you. After you open it, stay in your room for a few hours, I need to talk to your mother for a while."

"Alright Dad, thanks. Come on, lets go open my gift." I said as I ran up the stairs, eager to open my mystery box.

When we were all in my room, I shut the door tight and sat on my bed with Jessica and Jenna looking over my shoulder as I opened the box.

Inside the small box was a couple layers of brown and tan tissue paper. After all the paper was out, I looked inside. What was in there surprised me; it was a Pokéball. "Why would Dad give me a Pokéball?" I asked myself.

"Maybe there is a Pokémon in it." Jenna suggested.

"Yeah, you may be right." I said as I pulled out the little red and white ball. I pushed the button on the front making it grow bigger, then I pointed it at an open space in my room and said "Pokémon, come on out."

Then a red laser shot out of the ball and formed into the shape of a girl, my jaw dropped at the sight of her. "Hi," she said, "My name is Erin, you must be David. It is a pleasure to meet my new trainer."

The Pokémon standing in front of us was an Eevee, a really cool Pokémon that has multiple evolutions. They were normal type Pokémon who could learn a large variety of attacks, most likely because of the many different Pokémon they could evolve into.

This Eevee was five feet two inches tall and had glossy brown hair and shining golden eyes. She was wearing a light brown vest with tan fur along the neckline; a light brown long sleeve shirt was beneath the vest. She was wearing a light brown short skirt that came about four inches down her beautiful thighs. Then to top it all off, she was wearing a pair of light brown knee high boots.

"Hello Erin. I am David Thomson; this is Jenna the Charmander, and Jessica the Bulbasaur. It is a pleasure to meet you. Did you say that I was your new trainer, or was I just hearing things? Because I would really like to be your trainer." I said.

She giggled at what I had said. "Yes I did say that you were my new trainer. And from the looks of the size of that bulge in your pants, I think I would love to be your Pokémon." She giggled a little more and then she started to blush a little.

"Well before we bond, could you hand me the Pokédex behind you so I can check your data?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said as she bent over the chair to retrieve the Pokédex from where it fell after Jessica had gotten up.

Erin made sure that she bent over really far to reach the Pokédex. From the angle she was at, her skirt was starting to slide up her body to her chest. Slowly her skirt revealed a round, plump ass, just waiting to be pounded, barely being covered by a small pair of panties.

When she straightened up, she didn't bother with fixing the skirt, she just handed the Pokédex to me, took a few steps back, and struck a very, very sexy pose.

She was down on her knees, her skirt up around her waist, revealing her white panties, startling bright against her beautiful tan, she had her left thumb beneath the left strap of her panties, and she had her head tilted downward slightly with the pinky of her right hand in between her teeth.

But before she had put her finger in her mouth, she had made sure to unzip the zipper for her vest halfway down, showing off her nice cleavage.

I hadn't noticed her pose until Jenna nudged me in the ribs, forcing me to look up. When I saw her the Pokédex fell from my hands and lay on the ground for a few seconds.

She had me paralyzed there on my bed, with the bulge in my pants so big it hurt. She broke the spell by slowly winking at me.

I quickly picked up the Pokédex, switched on the camera, and took several pictures.

Then she got up off the floor and pushed me down until I was lying on the bed, then she took the Pokédex from me and looked up her data, she did this all while she wore a sexy as hell smile on her face. She put the data on speaker that way she didn't have to stop smiling.

It said,

**Pokémon: Eevee**

**Name: Erin**

**Type : normal**

**Gender : female**

**Level : 5**

**Attacks : scratch, growl**

**Evolves from : none**

**Evolves into :**

**Flareon**

**Vaporeon**

**Jolteon**

**Espeon**

**Umbreon**

**Leafeon **

**Glaceon**

**Sylveon**

**Bio : Eevee can be a real handful when they are horny. They will use their attract to seduce anybody to have sex with them. They are energetic, joyful, loyal, and are very good in bed. They mostly prefer to bond with their trainer alone, but very few will have a threesome, barely ever has an Eevee been in a foursome or higher. If you are the trainer of this Pokémon, you are very lucky.**

Erin's data hadn't helped my bulge at all, in fact, it made it worse. So, maybe my Eevee was one of the ones who would have a threesome. There was no way that she would have a foursome with all of us, but, a guy can dream can't he.

"Jenna, Jessica, could you please return to your Pokéballs. I want to lose my virginity alone with my trainer." Erin asked in a whisper, her lips were just inches from mine.

"Yes, of course. Come on Jessica; let's let these two love birds have some privacy." Jenna said as she touched her Pokéball.

"Right behind you, have fun you two." She said with a gleam in her eye and a smile on her face as she touched her own Pokéball, disappearing within a red beam a few seconds before Erin started thrusting her lips against mine.

I quickly started groping Erin's sweet ass, making her moan. We stayed like that for several minutes, making out, me groping her ass, and her grinding her wet pussy against my bulge while she twisted her fingers in my hair. Why was it that all my Pokémon started messing with my hair whenever we bonded? Honestly, all three had done it; I should talk to them about it to try and figure out the reason.

She suddenly froze what she was doing, and I froze with her. When I asked what was wrong she just slowly started picking herself up and crawling backwards down the bed. I couldn't tell what she was doing; I couldn't even see her face because it was blocked by a wall of her hair. Before I could ask again, I felt the pressure release on my dick as Erin unbuttoned and unzipped my pants.

It must have sprang up at her because she quickly pulled back with a gasp, but when she raised her head, I saw a hungry look in her eyes.

Instead of just pulling down my boxers, she just grabbed the waistline and tore it down the middle. She then plunged my entire dick down her throat with one quick drop. The feeling of the back of her throat on the head of my dick felt amazing, but the powerful sucking she was doing, and the amazing tongue tricks she was doing to my dick felt even better.

Erin then started bobbing her head on my dick, focusing on small areas for large amounts of time. The torture she was putting me through was killing me. After having felt her amazing sucking strength, her tongue skills, and the feeling of the back of her throat, what she was doing right now felt like torture.

Erin just would not stop paying attention to a small area on the side, when I was about ready to force her whole head on my dick, she did it for me. But unlike the first time, she started sliding even more of me down her throat. It felt absolutely amazing.

Erin started to slide her head so fast up and down my long dick, that I was practically throat fucking her. I ended up grabbing the sides of her head so that I could thrust my entire member into her, and that was what sent me over the edge. I came deep down her throat, and was amazed at the size of the load that I had dropped inside her, I was even more amazed when she drank every last drop.

Erin then climbed back up to me and started kissing me again, but this time her hands were busy with something else. She was busy taking off her panties, when she realized she couldn't without getting off of me, she ripped them off like she had done to my boxers.

She clearly did not care about me eating her out; she just wanted my long thick dick in her tight wet pussy. Before I could warn her about the pain she would be feeling, she dropped down onto my dick, and damn did it hurt me. She was so tight that when she had dropped down on me that it had actually hurt. But if it hurt me that badly, I could only imagine how badly it hurt Erin.

It surprisingly only took Erin a few seconds before she started riding me. But, she went slowly for a lot longer than Jenna and Jessica, and her constant moans were loud and sexy. But it gave us a chance to get used to each other. It took her a few minutes till she sped up.

But when she did, it felt like I was getting ridden by a rocket propelled Rapidash. She was riding me hard and fast, but Arceus damn it, it felt too good to stop. I started thrusting up to meet her, as soon as I started her loud moans got even louder and sexier.

But what made me cum was her face, it was thrown back in pleasure, her mouth was open with her tongue hanging out of the side, but the sexiest part of her face was her eyes. They were half closed but I could see the love and passion burning in them, and with that I knew that this was not going to be the last time I would get ridden like this, and with that thought I was sent over the edge.

"IM CUMMING!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, not caring if anyone heard.

"CUM INSIDE ME DAVID, I WANT TO FEEL YOUR CUM INSIDE ME, DO IT DAVID! CUM IN MEEEEEE!" she yelled in return, but before I could cum, her pussy clenched down on me and I knew she came before me. But even with her walls clenching down on me, I still came in her, with me buried balls deep, and yelling in pleasure at the top of her lungs.

We collapsed on my bed, with her sleeping on top of me. I gently pushed her off of me then I got into a more comfortable position with Erin in my arms and then I fell asleep with my new Eevee.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and have a nice day.**


	3. A Walk in the Forest

Instead of leaving the next day like I had planned, we decided to leave the day after. We spent the day as a family, even the Pokémon joined in after I told them that they were family so they should be with us spending the day. First we went to the carnival, then to a restaurant for lunch, and then we went to buy some more supplies. My dad gave me a lot of advice over what was better for what Pokémon, and what berries to use when your Pokémon had a problem. I took notes so I would be able to look at them whenever I forgot what to use at a certain time. Then we went out to eat for dinner.

When we got home, we were completely exhausted from all we did that day. The girls and I went straight to bed, already having packed my bags while we were driving to and from the restaurant we ate at for dinner.

We were too tired to do anything that night, so we just collapsed on the bed. I was so lucky I had such a big bed; we were all barely able to fit. I had Jenna on my right, Jessica on my left, and Erin on my chest.

We fell asleep in seconds, none of us even bothered to get undressed; we just fell right to sleep huddled in a pile.

We awoke that morning full of energy and anticipation for our journey that was to begin that day. We all took a shower then changed into the traveling clothes that we had bought yesterday. I got three shirts that were gray, blue, and white and all had black around the neckline, sleeves, and hem. I got two pairs of good quality denim jeans. Then I got a pair of black sneakers with gray laces, they were made for traveling and had such thick soles that I couldn't even feel a large rock when I stepped on it.

Jenna now had a red jacket with a plain orange t-shirt underneath as well as several other shirts. She also now had a pair of red short traveling shorts on, another pair of shorts and a pair of black pants. Instead of her plain pale red sneakers she had before, she now wore a pair of deep red calf high boots.

Jessica now had a shirt that was a light green and instead of the original triangles that were on her regular clothes and several more shirts with the same design, she now had deep green hearts. The same went for her new pairs of traveling shorts and pants. She now had boots that were a deeper shade of green than her shirt and shorts, and on the heel she had two light green hearts that were overlapping each other.

Erin had the same vest but now she had a light brown short sleeve t-shirt underneath it along with a couple more shirts. She also now had a pair of really short dark brown traveling shorts underneath her skirt, they were so short that they were practically panties and she got several pairs of regular shots. She still had her boots. While we were out, my father got her a bracelet that boosted her attack power. It was silver like all the others with a stone on the top; the stone in Erin's was an onyx, a pitch black gem that gleamed with energy in the light.

All the girls got extra sets of clothes, and we all had a set of nice clothes. I got a simple tuxedo, and all the girls got dresses to match their type.

All the girls also got a small bag that strapped around their waist. The colors were all matching their types. Jenna got a red one, Jessica got a green one, and Erin got a gray one. I got a backpack that was black and had red tribal markings on it and the girls all got a backpack that could hold all their clothes.

When we were all dressed we went downstairs for breakfast. We met my mom crying at the table with her back to us. When she heard us walking in the kitchen, she turned around and gave me a hug so tight that it felt like she was going to break me, but I didn't say anything because I knew that she needed to get it out of her system.

When she finally stopped hugging me, she gently pushed me out to arm's length to look at me. "Wait here, I am going to get my camera." She said, looking up into my eyes.

My mom was one of the moms who had to have a picture of everything we did. I was glad she was, because they say that a picture holds a thousand words, and it was so true. Every picture tells a story, and the pictures that were getting ready to be taken were going to tell about how the only child of Charlotte and Timothy Thomson started out on his Pokémon journey. Mom returned with Dad behind her. Both of them looked really proud of me, but only Mom had red eyes. I had seen my dad cry about three times in my whole life. But as I watched him, I saw his eyes start to water up. But before I could say anything, Mom had us being re-positioned for the pictures.

We were all standing but me; I was a little crouched so my Pokémon looked a little taller. I had Jenna on my right side, with Jessica on my left side, and both had their arms around my shoulders. Then Erin was standing behind me with her head resting on mine and her arms around my neck. We stayed in that position for a minute while Mom got pictures from every angle.

When she was done, she set the camera on the table and stood in front of Dad, with her arms crossed; staring at us all as if it was the last time she was going to see us. "Well, we had better get going if we are going to get to Viridian before dark." I said.

"Yes, you are right. Go on, get started on your journey, and make sure to call as soon as you get in Viridian." my mom said.

We gave each other hugs goodbye, then I grabbed my bag and black leather jacket, slipped them on, and slowly walked outside, with my Pokémon following behind me. Before I left the yard, I looked back and saw my mom and dad in the doorway watching us. I raised my hand and waved goodbye to them as I walked out the gate.

We reached the edge of town in about ten minutes then we started on our way down route one. We encountered many Pokémon, but I didn't catch any because they were all males. The girls had all leveled up to level ten thanks to all the Pokémon they beat down.

As we emerged from route one and entered Viridian city, the sun was just setting. And as I promised, I went to the Pokémon center to call my parents and tell them I had reached Viridian. The call took about five minutes, and ended with me promising my parents to call them as soon as I reached the next city.

The whole time I was talking my Pokémon were being healed. A few seconds after I hung up, the intercom said "Mr. Thomson, your Pokémon are ready." I walked over to the counter that Nurse Joy was waiting at for me. She gave me my Pokémon, I said thank you, and then I rented a room for the night.

The room was boring to say the least; all it had was a big bed, a small table, three chairs around the table, and a small bedside table with an alarm clock on top. When I was in the room, I let the girls out of their Pokéballs and we all laid down on the bed and just rested for a few minutes before the girls all got up from the bed and sat down at the table, whispering to each other, every couple of seconds one of them would glance over at me.

The curiosity was eating me alive, as soon as I was about to ask them what they were talking about, they came over to me and all laid down on me. Jenna and Jessica on my arms, with Erin on my legs. I hadn't noticed I was pinned until I tried to move and figured out I couldn't. When I asked what they were doing, all they said was "Shhh David, be quiet and you will see." Then they started undoing my pants and taking off my shirt. I was completely naked, what they said next made my half rigid dick become as hard as a rock.

In complete unison, the three of them said "Get ready for the ride of your life."

Jenna started making out with me fiercely while Jessica and Erin licked my dick from base to tip. Erin had her ass pointed slightly in my direction, and I figured that if she was giving me pleasure, then I should give her pleasure. So I pulled down her shorts and panties and started fingering her tight pussy making her moan on my dick, causing me to get even harder. With my other hand I started groping Jenna's boob, causing her to moan into our kiss.

Just then one of the girls dropped their head on my dick, taking it all in. I could tell it was Erin because of the awesome work that she was doing on my dick. She was doing the tongue tricks and making me touch the back of her throat and I was loving the glorious pleasure I was being given. Then I felt one of my balls being sucked into a warm wet hole and I guessed that Jessica was sucking on it. That really added onto the pleasure, I had never had my balls sucked and it felt heavenly. It wasn't long before I came deep in Erin's throat, making her gag. But this time she didn't drink it all, she let it ooze out while she licked it off. Then I felt another tongue join the first one, bringing my dick back to full hardness and licking up all the cum.

Then Jenna stopped kissing me, took off her shorts and panties and seated herself on my face, leaving me with no option but to eat her out. Then I felt a pair of hands on my waist as someone straddled my waist. I then felt a wet pussy on the head of my dick. Then the sweet pleasure of sex enveloped my dick as a sweet tight pussy was wrapped around it. Then the Pokémon started bobbing on my dick, causing me to moan into Jenna's pussy, causing her to come even closer to her orgasm. I sent her over the edge by pinching and twisting both of her nipples. Jenna then collapsed on her side and I got a glance of Jessica riding my dick while Erin climbed over to me and put her pussy over my face. My only response was a quick laugh before I started licking her clit. Her sweet moans made me harder, and my hardness making Jessica moan in pleasure. I started thrusting into her, while my hands were busy with Erin's tits and fingering her tight pussy. It wasn't long till Erin came all over my face; most likely because that was her first time being eaten out.

Erin's scream of pleasure must have triggered something in Jessica, because now she was riding me harder, moaning louder, and fondling her bouncing tits rougher. Jessica came within seconds, her scream of pleasure shaking the room. Her clenching walls crushing my dick and sending me over the edge and I dropped a huge load into her womb.

Jessica collapsed backwards onto the bed, our cum mingling together in a pool on the bed, while Erin fell unconscious on her side. I looked at my three beautiful Pokémon sleeping on the bed. I went to the small bathroom and got a couple towels and cleaned my girls with them, then I cleaned myself and put the towels into the dirty clothes basket outside the door.

Then I returned to the bed and cuddled up to them, falling asleep within a few minutes.

That morning, after we had woken up, showered, and dressed, we were heading out to the Viridian gym. When we got there, we noticed the paper taped onto the door, it read

_We do not have a gym leader at the moment. Trainers, please be patient while we look for a new leader. Please have a nice day._

"Fuck!" I yelled out into the sky, causing several people to look at us. But I didn't care if they looked, all I cared about was that I now had to wait even longer for my first gym battle.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder, I looked over to see Jenna. She had a smile on her face and a laugh in her eyes. "It is alright David; we can wait till the next gym to battle. Come on, lets go to Pewter City and battle that gym." She said as she took my hand and led me to the edge of town. We soon arrived at the route that went towards Viridian forest, then to Pewter city.

"Alright then, I guess we don't really have a choice. So, to Pewter city?" I asked.

"Yep, now lets go." Jenna said as she started walking down the road. We encountered several Pokémon on the way to the forest, but they were all relaxing, and I didn't want to disturb them by attacking or trying to catch them. So I just ignored them and continued on down the road.

We stopped outside the building that led to the forest, and I said "Alright Jenna, you ready to go through? Do you have the Viridian forest map that we got from that old man?"

"Right here." She said as she pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Alright then, lets go." I said as I started walking towards the doors. We stopped outside the door waiting for it to open, after it did, we walked into the air conditioned room and looked around. It was a small room with a small blue couch and a flat screen TV that had the news on, then on the other side of the room there was a counter with an average looking woman behind it, reading papers. She had on a plain blue t-shirt with tan pants on. She was a few inches shorter than me, had black hair, and had bright green eyes.

"Hi, can I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"No we're fine." I said as we walked to the door directly across from the door we had entered.

We exited the building and found ourselves on a hill overlooking the forest, and we stopped in amazement at the sight that we were seeing. The forest was a lot bigger than we thought. "Well, come on Jenna, lets get going." I said as I walked down the hill.

"Right behind you." She said as she followed me. As soon as we stepped off the hill, we heard a scream coming from the tree line. Then a Pikachu came running from the trees yelling for help. She noticed us staring at her, then she came running at us as fast as she could. When she reached us, she stopped at my feet panting, trying to talk. A few seconds later, I heard a quiet buzzing coming from the trees. I looked up to see a gang of seven Beedrill standing at the edge of the trees.

Then one stepped up, most likely the leader of the gang, and then he yelled out "GIVE US BACK THAT PIKACHU, SHE OWES US A FEW TO MANY FAVORS AND NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!"

At the sound of the voice, the Pikachu jerked her head up and stared in horror at the Beedrill. She then turned to me and pleaded "Please help me, I need help, please save me, no wait, catch me. Please catch me. It's the only way for me to escape them, please catch me." She was almost crying now, and I had no choice but to help her, so I took one of my spare Pokéballs, enlarged it, and then I hesitated before it touched her skin, she must have been in a lot of trouble, because when I hesitated, she slapped the ball, forcing herself into it. As soon as the Pikachu girl got into the Pokéball, the Beedrill charged at us.

"Jenna," I whispered "use ember and roast these bastards."

And she did as she was told, very badly burning all of them. She must have put all her power and anger into the attack, because after the attack was over, she collapsed on the ground. I quickly returned her to her ball and went to check on the Beedrill. They were all unconscious, and badly burnt, a whole lot more than I had originally thought. I wanted them hurt for trying to hurt the Pikachu, not dead so I dropped three potions and three burn heals by them.

Then I hurried out of the forest, through the building, and back all the way to Viridian city, and into the Pokémon center.

When I got to the center I thrusted the Pikachu's and Jenna's Pokéballs at Nurse Joy and begged her to heal them. She said she would and then she told me to wait in the waiting room while she healed them. I did as I was told and waited for her to finish with my Pokémon. "Mr. Thomson, please come to the counter. Your Pokémon are all healed."

I hurried to the counter to receive my Pokémon. Nurse Joy told me that Jenna was just tired, and that Pikachu only had a couple of scratches and one small bruise. I was so relieved to hear those words. I told Joy that would like to spend the night at the center again, she said it was fine, and I hurried off to my room.

When I got to my room I released Jenna first, but she slowly collapsed against me, so I gently placed her on the queen sized bed. Then I grabbed the Pikachu's ball from my belt and released her. I hadn't gotten a chance to look at her and what she was wearing earlier. She was five feet and six inches tall, she had curled golden blonde hair that reached down to her shoulder blades, bright blue eyes, and had a pair of c cups.

She had on a yellow jacket and a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of yellow sneakers. When she turned around and looked at where she was, I noticed she had a light brown lightning bolt on the back of her jacket.

"I am David Thomson, your new trainer. Now would you please tell me why those Beedrill were after you?" I asked.

"Lets just say that I was in a bad place with a lot of bad Pokémon all thanks to my father. Okay, can we just leave it at that?" she said as she hugged herself. She was visibly shaking, so I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. At first I thought she was going to shock me, then she moved her arms from in between us and returned the hug. She then started crying as she trembled in my arms. I quietly started shushing her until she stopped crying. When she did, she looked up at me with her big, beautiful eyes. I could tell from the look in her eyes that she had been through a lot of pain. She needed someone to help her with her pain, and I knew that I was going to be the person to help her. "My name is Kayla. It was my mother's name, so please don't rename me."

"Don't worry, I let the Pokémon I catch pick out their own names. So of course you can keep your name." she was very happy to hear this. Then she gently pushed me on to the bed.

Then she said in a very seductive voice "Well then, my new master, it is time to bond."

Kayla started slipping her tongue between my lips before I knew it. I quickly parted my lips to allow her to access my mouth. She quickly swirled her tongue around my mouth. It turned me on a lot more than I thought it would. While she was kissing me, I felt her hands undoing the button and zipper on my pants. When my pants were open, my dick must have sprung up through the opening in my boxers because she suddenly jerked up away from me.

Then she moved the hand that had been opening my jeans to the base of my almost rock hard cock, then she started jerking me off with her small hand. Her hand was so soft and she was jerking me off so well, that I came all over her hand in no time. She brought her hand up to her mouth, that of which she had raised away from me, and started licking my sticky white seed off of it. When she had her hand cleaned, she started cleaning off my dick with her small tongue. It felt amazing to have her small tongue caress my long shaft from base to tip. When I was about to cum again, she stopped licking me and then she laid down on the bed with her legs open. Somehow she had gotten all of her clothes off below the waist except for her small yellow panties that had a large wet sot on them.

"Time to eat big boy." Kayla said in an incredibly seductive voice. I didn't say anything in response, instead I crawled up to her slit and started rubbing it through her soaked panties. She let loose a low moan that was full of passion. I slowly pulled aside her panties so I could get better access to her hole. Kayla's pussy was practically dripping. But instead of giving her complete pleasure, I decided to tease her a little.

I slowly circled her pussy with my tongue, careful to not touch her pink folds. She started squirming when I did this, she was obviously in desperate need of someone to eat her out, and I decided that person was going to be me. So I stopped teasing her and went to work on her folds, making her moan in pleasure. I lightly pinched the small bulb at the tip of her pussy to see if I could get a reaction from her, her reaction was arching her back slightly then flattening out again, so I did it again but this time a little harder. Her back arched a little more, so I squeezed it hard and twisted it a little, all the while I was sticking my tongue into her hole and swirling it around. After I did this, Kayla's back arched into an incredible angle, then I felt a shudder come from her, and I knew what was cumming, so I put the bulb in my mouth and started sucking on it, causing her climax to come faster and harder than I thought possible. She then screamed out a scream that was practically dripping with lust and pleasure.

Kayla then collapsed on the bed next to Jenna, who was still sleeping. Kayla then got onto her hands and knees and waved her ass in the air. I quickly crawled up and placed one hand on her ass while the other hand lined up my dick with her pussy. "Are you ready for this, Kayla?" I asked her.

"Yes David, take my virginity. Make me your little bitch." This last sentence she said in a voice that shook all weariness from me and made my dick turn from hard as rock, too hard as steel. I slowly penetrated her virgin pussy, causing her to cry out in pain. Before I broke through the wall in her pussy that made her a virgin, I decided to let her get used to a dick, so I started pulling out then thrusting in, each time I would touch the wall with the tip of my dick. She was so tight; it felt as if she barely even masturbated. When I said this she said between thrusts "It, ahh, has been a while since I, ooh, last fingered myself, Arceus, damn you're so big, so it's no, uhh, surprise that I, oh shit this feels so good, am so tight."

I stopped thrusting and said "You ready for me to take away your virginity?"

"Oh Arceus, yes, shove your big dick in me till you're balls deep in my tight little pussy." Instead of doing what she said I slowly broke through the barrier inside her, giving her time to get adjusted to the pain and pleasure of having a dick inside her. But Kayla didn't want time to adjust; instead she wanted to have her brains fucked out. She quickly started ramming her ass against my hips, forcing me to go balls deep in her while her pussy bled its virgin blood. Her walls constantly tightened and loosened their vice like grip on my dick, sending waves of pleasure down my spine. "Oh Arceus, yes, that's it, just like that, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." Kayla kept repeating under her breath as she slapped her ass against me.

Kayla suddenly stopped ramming her ass against me, causing me confusion as I tried to figure out what she was doing. She started tilting back with my dick still in her, causing me to tilt back as well. We soon were at an angle that made me kind of scared that I was going to fall off of the bed, then Kayla got off me, grabbed my shoulders, twisted me around, and pushed me down onto the bed were she had just been laying. Kayla then straddled me, causing my dick to poke at her hole. She straitened her back and started taking off her jacket. She slowly unzipped it, slowly exposing her yellow t-shirt underneath with her breast bulging out, begging for release. She slowly raised her shirt, allowing her naked tits to breathe the fresh air. They didn't get much though, because I had grabbed both of them. I roughly squeezed and twisted her nipples while she lowered her self onto my erect penis. Like before, she didn't waste any time, as soon as the tip of my head was in her hole, Kayla dropped herself on me, causing me to go balls deep again.

I kept my hold on her breasts as she started to bounce on my dick. Kayla stopped bouncing when I was half way inside her, then she started grinding against my dick in midair, slowly bringing herself down till once again I was completely inside her. She grinded on me a while longer, then she started riding me like a horse. I let go of her breasts and let them swing free in circular motions while Kayla rode me, then I grasped her hips, and started thrusting up into her. "Make me your bitch, David. Fuck my brains out, oh Arceus, that's it, ohh yes, right there." We continued like this for countless minutes while our moans and grunts of please got louder and louder till I was afraid they would wake up Jenna, but she stayed asleep through our whole bonding session.

Then Kayla's walls clenched down on me extra hard, making me think that she was getting ready to cum. Kayla then whispered "I'm going to cum, please David, cum with me. Mark me as yours, cum in my womb, do it, do it, I need to have your seed inside me." My reply was me thrusting into her harder and faster than before. _I wanted to cum with her, I needed to shoot my sperm into her womb, I had to._ That was what I thought as I pounded the shit out of Kayla.

I knew she was close and so was I. "I'm almost there Kayla, just a little more, Arceus, damn your so fucking tight. I will cum inside, you are mine now Kayla. I will now mark you as my bitch." I then thrust up into her one last time as she clenched her walls around me, cumming all over me with a loud moan that shook the one small tinted window in the room. I then released my seed into her with a loud scream of passion.

Kayla then collapsed on me, completely and utterly exhausted from the amazing sex we just had. We fell asleep in each other's arms that night, covered up with blankets and with Jenna in between us, who had slept peacefully the entire night.

I awoke the next morning to two hot girls cuddling up to me. I didn't want to get up but I knew that I had to. So I gently grabbed Kayla's and Jenna's arms that were lying on my chest and laid them down next to their side so I could get up.

Once I was out of bed, I grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed into the shower to clean myself off. Ten minutes later I was out of the small bathroom and into the room that I had slept in. I had a couple of dry towels draped over my shoulder and the towel I had used to dry myself off with was draped over my arm.

I hung the wet towel over the back of a chair, went into the bathroom and got one of the towels wet. And then I went back into the room and cleaned off the sex juices from Kayla, I undressed Jenna and cleaned the grass and dirt from her body. Then I took the dry towel and dried the two of them off. Then I took the towels and put them into the dirty clothes hamper that was near the door.

I then got out my Pokédex and pointed it at Kayla so I could get her data.

**Pokémon : Pikachu**

**Name : Kayla**

**Type : Electric**

**Gender : Female**

**Level : 12**

**Attacks : Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Tail Whip**

**Evolves from : Pichu**

**Evolves into : Raichu**

**Bio : Pikachu's are incredibly energetic and they are great companions. But, if they don't trust you they may shock you. They are very adventurous, and they will try anything at least once, making them very good in bed.**

"So Kayla is adventurous, I wonder if she has ever had sex with a girl?" I said to myself as I returned Kayla to her Pokéball.

I pondered that question all the way to the forest. After I reached the forest I stopped and looked around for the Beedrill that were there the other day. There was no sign of them, but I could still see the burn marks from were Jenna had blasted them with fire.

The burn heals I had left them were gone as well, "The Beedrill had better leave us alone if they know what's good for them." Then I started walking down the trail that led to the other side of the forest. The entire walk down the trail was as quiet as it could be.

It was starting to worry me, but then I heard a twig snap behind me and I whirled around looking for the Pokémon that was behind me. All I saw about twenty five yards behind me was a human girl. She was possibly my own age, maybe a year younger. She was also maybe five feet eight inches tall, but I couldn't quite tell from back here. She wore a pair of brown traveling shorts, and had on a green shirt that was a few sizes too small for her and made her c cup breasts hang out. Her hair was a light blond and reached down to her shoulders, and I could barely see her deep blue eyes. Her ankle high boots were a simple tan with black laces. She was so hot, that I almost got a boner from her.

I took my hand off of the Pokéball on my waist and said "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"My name is Bonnie Silver, and I am following you because I don't know the way out of here." Bonnie said as she walked over to me.

"I am David Thomson, and you don't need to follow me. You could have just asked me the way out of here." I said as she reached me.

"I was too shy to ask you. Plus, I saw what your Pokémon did to those Beedrill. I didn't want to make you angry at me and send your Charmander after me." Bonnie said as blushed lightly and looked at the ground, trying to avoid my eyes.

"Have we met before, because you look familiar to me?" I said as I tried to look her in the face.

"Uh, yeah we have seen each other. You ran into me inside Oak's lab. That of which you didn't apologize for." Bonnie said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Now it was my turn to blush. "Oh well, I was saving a Pokémon and I didn't have time to apologize for it at the moment."

"Yeah, sure you didn't." Bonnie said as rolled her eyes.

"It's the truth, here, let me show you the Pokémon I was saving." I said as I grabbed Jessica's Pokéball from my belt. I pushed the button on the front and then I released Jessica, I watched her stretch before she turned to Bonnie and I.

"Hey David, and hello cutie pie. What's your name?" she asked as she stared at Bonnie.

"B-Bonnie S-Silver, do you really think I'm cute?" Bonnie said as she obtained a light blush and looked at Jessica.

"Hell yeah, and your blush just made you a whole lot cuter." Jessica said as she hugged Bonnie.

Bonnie appeared incredibly shocked by the hug, then her blush got a whole lot deeper. When Jessica released Bonnie, she was speechless, and then Jessica did something that shocked me. She leaned over and kissed Bonnie on her deep crimson cheek. It seemed as if Bonnie collapsed from the weight of her blush. She sank to her knees then started to fall forward. I was barely there in time to catch her as she started falling forward.

"Jessica, what did you do to her? And since when are you a lesbian?" I asked as I picked Bonnie up and carried her back to a clearing in the trees I had seen a few minutes earlier.

"Nothing, I just kissed her. And I am not a lesbian, I am a bisexual." Jessica said as she followed me.

"Whatever, since you made her faint, you can wait with her here in this clearing while I get wood for a fire." I said as I placed Bonnie in the center of the clearing.

Jessica seemed to light up at the thought of her staying here alone with Bonnie. "Don't you dare do anything to her while I am gone." I said as I walked towards the trees.

"No promises." Jessica called after me.


	4. Out of the Forest into the Gym

**Sorry about posting this late. I had to take an early shift at work today so missed my usual time. Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

After about five minutes I had a large collection of dry branches and twigs for a fire and I walked back the way I had come. When I reached the edge of the trees, I was un-surprised to find Jessica kissing Bonnie. The position they were in was what surprised me. Jessica was sitting on a log that she had pulled in from the line of trees, and Bonnie was sitting in her lap, fondling her breasts, and grinding her pussy against Jessica's lap while Jessica grabbed her sweet ass.

What I saw gave me a huge boner, I couldn't help it. This sight was too hot to not get a boner. If you were a guy and you were seeing this, if you didn't get a stiffy, then you were as straight as a circle. I left the wood by the trees, and I snuck up on them. When I was right behind Bonnie, I said "Well, what do we have here?"

Bonnie jumped so high that she fell off of Jessica's lap. "We were just, um, having some fun." Bonnie said from the ground. When she got up she dusted herself off, then to my surprise she sat back down on Jessica's lap and continued to play with her breasts. "If you want to join in David, you can if you want. My tits are really cold and they need a strong pair of hands to keep them warm." Bonnie said to me while she looked back at me.

I very happily kept her large tits warm, her moans of pleasure making my boner bigger and thicker, causing me a little bit of discomfort. Bonnie must have somehow known I was uncomfortable, because she got up from Jessica's lap and sat back down facing towards me. She rubbed her ass against Jessica to make herself comfortable, and then she reached up to my pants and undid them, giving my large dick room to breathe.

She was the same as all of my Pokémon, shocked at the size of it, "Do you take something to make it this big?"

"Nope, it is naturally that size. Isn't that right Jessica?" I asked looking back at my grass type who was fondling her own breasts with her shirt off.

"Yeah, that's right, and Arceus, does it feel good to have it inside your pussy." Jessica said as she abandoned her breasts and seized Bonnie's tits and started fondling them through her tight shirt.

"Well then, I think I should try this cock out for myself instead of just listening to you talk about it." Bonnie said as she took my whole dick in her mouth.

I damn near blew my load on the first drop in her throat thanks to Bonnie's amazing sucking power, and the fact that she had a tight grip on the base of my dick probably helped me to not blow it. She started sucking on my member, making it feel as though I was going to blow at any second. But, thanks to her grip, I didn't. I then felt a small hand grab my balls and I looked down to see Jessica holding on to them.

Bonnie took her head off my dick and said to Jessica "Would you please help me with this dick? It's to big for me to suck alone." Bonnie said this with what had to be the cutest puppy dog face in the world. Instead of starting to work on my dick, Jessica sprawled on her stomach and took off all the clothes that were covering up Bonnie's waist.

Once Bonnie was completely stripped naked and sitting on the dirt, Jessica crawled up underneath Bonnie and licked her glistening clit. Bonnie moaned a small moan that was incredibly cute, and Jessica must have thought so to because she had started to finger herself and was sucking on Bonnie's folds, causing her to moan loudly into the sweet smelling air.

Bonnie then released her grip on my dick and let my seed cover her face and chest. Bonnie licked off all of the sperm that she could reach with her tongue, then she used her fingers to scoop the rest off of herself and then she licked that up too.

Appearing satisfied, Bonnie stood up, leaving Jessica licking empty air. Then Bonnie flipped over Jessica till she was on her back, and then she started to lick Jessica's moist pussy while she waved her ass in the air, inviting me over to fuck her.

I didn't hesitate to stick the tip into her tight little hole. "It's alright David, I'm not a virgin. I want you to pound my pussy with your big fat cock." Bonnie said as she looked up at me and licked her lips. She then wiggled her hips, causing me to go a little deeper into her. I slowly pushed in, careful to let her get used to having my dick inside her.

She was ready a few seconds after I had gotten into her balls deep, she had told me this by rocking forward and back, forcing my cock to leave and enter her. I started thrusting forward so my hips slapped her ass, causing her to moan into Jessica's pussy. Jessica had a hold of Bonnie's hair and was holding her head in place while she rocked her hips against Bonnies face, thoroughly face fucking her. Jessica came all over Bonnie's face with a shudder and a loud moan that sent a few Pidgey flying away. I was now completely fucking the shit out of Bonnie.

"Oh Arceus, yes David, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Shit, this feel so good. Fuck yes, that's the spot, yes, right there. Oh shit, fuck my brains out David. Oh Arceus, I'm cumming, oh shit I'm cumming." Bonnie moaned as I thrust into her. My speed increasing, my pleasure never stopping, and my climax getting closer.

"I'm cumming Bonnie, oh Arceus, your so fucking tight. Bonnie, I'm going to cum inside you." I grunted as I thrust into her with as much force as I could.

"Do it David, cum inside me." She moaned.

"Alright, I… I'm … I'M CUMMING!" I yelled as I shot my seed into her, forcing her to squirt all over my dick, balls, and legs.

We both stayed in that position for a while, too tired to even lie down on the ground. I slowly pulled my softening dick out of her pussy, allowing our juices to leak out of her pussy. I slowly stood up on shaky knees, and started to walk off to the pile of wood I had left by the trees. I returned only carrying half of it, too tired to carry any more. Bonnie was now lying on the ground, next to a perfect place to start a fire.

I set up the wood in a tee-pee like how my dad had taught me, placed some dry grass inside of it, took out my lighter, and lit the grass on fire. It took maybe three or four minutes till we had a good fire going. I took the frying pan from my pack, followed by some fruit, vegetables, and some meat. I quickly cooked up dinner, having cooked up the meat mixed with the vegetables to make a good tasting and nutritious main course. Then I got out the shiny metal plates and served up dinner. After the meat and veggies were on the plate, I took a handful of mixed fruit and placed it on each plate. I then took a large blanket and laid it on the ground, set the plates of food on it, and then I put a fork next to each plate

Now that the food was on the plates, I had to call out the Pokémon. I grabbed the remaining Pokéballs from my belt and called out my Pokémon. They all stretched, looked at me, then at the naked girl lying near the fire, then at Jessica who was still sleeping. _SHIT!_ I had forgotten to take care of them. "This is Bonnie; she will be having dinner with us tonight." Their faces all lit up, and surprisingly, not a single one of the girls said anything about how Bonnie was naked or why Jessica was sleeping. They just went to the blanket, chose a plate, and started eating.

I went over to Jessica and picked her up, and then I placed her on the blanket, next to a plate of food. Then I picked up Bonnie and did the same. Then I sat down and started eating from my plate. Eventually, Bonnie awoke from her daze, and Jessica awoke from her sleep. I told both of them that it was time to eat. Jessica didn't say anything; she just picked up her plate and started eating. But Bonnie on the other hand, went as red as the cherries that were in the fruit once she noticed how she was naked. And that was when she screamed. I quickly jumped over everyone and got to Bonnie, covering her up with my jacket. She stopped screaming and looked up at me then at the girls that surrounded her.

"Um, hi, I am Bonnie Silver. It is a p-pleasure to meet you all." She said nervously.

The girls just smiled at her in return, and then they continued eating their food. I picked up the plate in front of Bonnie, handed it to her, then handed her the fork and walked back to my plate. I continued eating, and when we were all done, I had Erin go and get me some water that way I could wash the plates. She returned a couple minutes later with a bucket full of crystal clear water. I had everybody take a drink before I put the dirty plates in it. When I was done washing, I had Jenna dry them with a weak ember, then I put them into the bag. We did the same for the silverware, and when that was done I started setting up the tent that I had brought with me. It was a small tent, only big enough for two people. It was a simple blue and black pattern and had the usual tent shape, a long triangle.

"Can I sleep with you in your tent?" Bonnie asked behind me, surprising me and making me jump.

"Yeah sure. Here you go, it is a small blanket, but it will keep you warm." I said as I handed her my extra blanket.

"Thanks." She said as she accepted the gray and red blanket. She then crawled inside the tent, cuddling up in the corner. I then turned to my Pokémon and kissed them all goodnight. Then I returned them to their Pokéballs and crawled inside my tent. I got dressed for bed by slipping on my red pajama pants and taking off my shirt, then I crawled underneath the blanket that I had set in the middle of the tent. I noticed that Bonnie was shivering a little, and I realized that the blanket I had given her was to small for her. I could see her feet sticking out of the bottom of it.

"Here, we can share this blanket." I said as I lifted up the decent sized blanket that I was using. Bonnie looked at me, then at the blanket. For a second I thought that she was going to refuse, but she eventually crawled over to me and cuddled up to my bare chest. I kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight, Bonnie."

"Goodnight, David." Then she was asleep, in nothing but her bra and panties that she had put on while I was saying goodnight to my Pokémon. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, loving the warmth that she was giving me.

I awoke that morning warm, comfortable, and with a hot girl practically naked, wearing nothing but a bra and underpants, sleeping next to me. Thanks to my groggy mind, it took me a few seconds before I remembered who she was, and when I remembered who she was, I smiled to myself at the great sex that we had last night.

I slowly got up, careful not to wake up Bonnie. I got out of the small tent and stretched. The sky was a light blue with a couple pure white clouds rolling through. After I had looked at the sky, I reached into the tent and grabbed my bag. I took out my Pokédex and checked the time. It was nine thirty-six, and I was hungry.

I grabbed my clean clothes out of the bag and got dressed so I could eat. After I was dressed, I released all my Pokémon, waited for them to stop stretching and yawning, and told them to help me find some breakfast for us to eat.

We all returned within a couple minutes and dumped our find onto the large blanket. By then Bonnie was up and dressed and waiting for us to return. We had found a bunch of berries and fruit, and only a couple nuts. I quickly picked out the poisonous berries and buried them in the ground so no one would eat them by accident. I learned about a few more poisonous berries from Bonnie, she apparently had a large knowledge of berries. After all the bad food was picked out, we started eating.

After we were done, I cleaned off the blanket and put it back into the bag. I saw Bonnie talking to Jenna and Kayla, and then I wondered about why I had not seen any Pokémon with Bonnie yet. "Hey Bonnie."

"Yeah?" Bonnie said as she looked at me.

"Where are your Pokémon?" I asked her.

"I let them choose their own way to get out of here. They wanted to see if they could find their own way out and I let them." I was about to say that they could be lost right now, but she held up her hand signaling me not to say anything. "Don't worry about them getting lost; I gave all three of them a devise that leads them back to me. This little watch I have on my right wrist sends out a signal that their watches receive. So, no matter where they are they will always find me." She then showed me a small, yellow, normal looking watch.

"Hey Bonnie, are you there?" said a slightly deep and unfamiliar voice from the trees. Then a Pokémon came out into the clearing and stopped and stared at us. It was another Charmander, but this one was a male. He was five feet and maybe seven inches tall. He had red hair that was stuck up as it rolled to the front to create a flaming wave of hair. His brown eyes were full of curiosity of who we were. He had on a red jacket and red cargo shorts with brown hiking boots that matched his eyes. And on his tanned left wrist was a red watch similar to Bonnie's.

He shyly came up to us and stood behind Bonnie's shoulder. Then I heard him whisper "Who are these people?"

"These are my new friends." Bonnie whispered back. Then she spoke loud enough for us all to hear, "David, Jenna, Jessica, Erin, Kayla, I would like for you to meet my best friend and starter Pokémon, Blaze." Bonnie said as she gestured to all of us as she said our names, then she gestured at the Charmander who was still standing behind her.

I walked up and offered my hand to Blaze, "It is nice to meet you, Blaze."

Blaze shyly walked over to me and shook my hand. "It is n-nice to meet you to, David. So, which one is your starter Pokémon? I'm confused because you have both a Charmander and a Bulbasaur." Blaze said as he looked around.

"The Charmander is; her name is Jenna. I got the Bulbasaur from Oak because I saved her, and her name is Jessica." I said to him as he stared at Jenna.

Jenna started to blush lightly thanks to Blaze's gaze. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He quickly faced me again. "What level are you?"

"Level fourteen I think. Hey Bonnie, could you check what level I am?" Blaze said as looked at Bonnie. While he was distracted I checked Jenna's level. She was at level fourteen. I put my Pokédex back in my pocket then I looked up at Bonnie. Bonnie seemed to be having troubles with her Pokédex so I went over to help her.

Somehow Bonnie had managed to get onto the camera function, so I took it from her and in less than five seconds I had it on the Pokédex. I scrolled down un-till I found Blaze. He was not level fourteen as he had thought; Blaze was actually level fifteen. _Arceus, dammit, how could he have been stronger than Jenna, and how had he been wrong about his own level? Fuck, he was only one level away from evolving and Jenna was still two levels away. _My brain seemed to think that it was some kind of competition. "Blaze is level fifteen. He is a higher level than Jenna. Jenna, you are level fourteen."

Jenna seemed as shocked as I was about this, but Blaze and Bonnie just smiled and took side glances at each other. I gave Bonnie her Pokédex back and walked over to Jenna. When I was beside her I turned around and looked at Bonnie and Blaze. They were staring back at us, as if they were waiting for something.

"David and Jenna, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Bonnie and Blaze said together.

I was expecting that. "We accept the challenge." Jenna and I said together.

_Five minutes later._

We were now standing in the middle of the road, with Erin off to the side acting as referee. Pokémon and trainer were facing each other off, waiting for the first trainer to call out an attack. "Jenna, use growl then follow up with a scratch. While blaze is recoiling from the scratch, use metal claw." I whispered to my Pokémon. Jenna nodded then she let out a dark sounding growl. Blaze didn't react, just got ready for his attack.

Jenna sprinted across the empty field and as soon as she was close enough, she scratched blaze on the face. But before Jenna could use metal claw, blaze jumped back and used metal claw himself, his hand glowed silver as he swiped at Jenna. But he missed as Jenna dropped to the ground and rolled out of his reach. Jenna quickly got to her feet and stood poised and ready for me to call out her next attack. Blaze stood the same way, waiting for Bonnie to call out his attack.

"Jenna, get in close and scratch Blaze again. This time, stay close to him and scratch him as much as you can. Don't let up and don't let him get away from you. Once you think you have a good opening, use ember and then follow up with metal claw." Jenna nodded and ran up to Blaze. Blaze swiped at Jenna, trying to use scratch and he barely managed to hit her on her shoulder.

Jenna quickly recoiled with her own scratch, getting Blaze down the back of his right hand. Blaze pulled his hand back and while he tried to get away, Jenna got up close to him and started scratching at his chest, face and arms.

Between the scratching, Jenna blew several embers on Blaze, causing him to close his eyes against the bright light of the attack. Then Jenna used metal claw several times on Blaze, causing him to fall on his ass. It didn't hurt him much but it did knock him off balance. Jenna used one more ember and then backed up and towards me. Once Blaze didn't get up, I knew that Jenna had won the battle. I congratulated Jenna on her win and she thanked me. Then we went to see if Blaze was alright.

We all ran over to him and helped him up. He was a little unsteady, but thankfully he could stand. "That hurt to hell Jenna, nice battle. I lost fair and square." Blaze had great sportsmanship unlike a lot of other people. He just got his ass handed to him, and he was congratulating the winner with a smile.

"You did a nice job to, especially when you dodged those scratches. But I got you in the end. How about another battle, but next time, I won't use metal claw." Jenna said as she smiled at Blaze.

"No way, the next time we battle, I want you to throw me everything you got." Blaze said with a fire in his eyes. Blaze offered his hand to Jenna and asked her "Deal?"

Jenna shook Blaze's outstretched hand and then she said "Deal! And for having such good sportsman ship, a little prize." Then Jenna pulled Blaze in close to her body and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"I think I need to lose to you more often." Blaze said as he held his hand to the spot that Jenna had kissed him.

"How about next time you try to win and then you will get a much better prize than a kiss on the cheek." Jenna said to Blaze with a smile. Blaze smiled back and then he gently gripped the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss.

**Two days later.**

We were walking down the narrow route that led down to the building that would let us out of the forest. It was just me and Bonnie on the road, having left Jenna and Blaze in their Pokéballs because they were tired from their late night walk through the forest. They had really gotten along and didn't want to leave each other after we left the forest; this had really put me and Bonnie in a bad position. We either had to choose to go our separate ways and break them up, or stay together and keep them together.

If we split up then we could pursue our own goals. But then Jenna and Blaze would be broken up. Or we could stay together, and pursue one dream at a time, and have the two Charmanders stay together. If they broke up they would be heartbroken, if they stayed together then they could fall in love with each other.

We were walking down the road in silence, trying to figure out our own thoughts. We were so engulfed in our own thoughts that we didn't even notice the building until we heard the door open in front of us. We walked into the refreshingly cool room and just stood there, basking in the cold drafts. This building was exactly the same as the one before the forest.

"Bonnie!" called out two voices from behind us. The voices scared us so bad that we nearly jumped out of our skin. Then two Pokémon pounced on Bonnie and hugged her till she was out of breath.

"Alright, time to get up. I can't breathe so please get up." Bonnie said to them, out of breath. They quickly got off her and helped her up. There was a male Pidgeotto, and a Nidorina.

The Pidgeotto was five feet nine inches tall. He had long brown hair, and bright brown eyes. He had on an unzipped jacket with a neckline covered in plush brown and tan material. He had on a light golden t-shirt under his jacket. He had on a pair of light brown pants and brown hiking boots. The wings that stuck out of the back of his jacket were of long length and were the same brown and tan as the material on his jacket.

The Nidorina was five feet four inches tall and had light blue eyes and short pale blue hair. Her shirt was a light blue. She had on a pair of short tan cargo pants and black hiking boots.

"Oh, I need to introduce you guys to each other. David, the Pidgeotto's name is Billy, and the Nidorina's name is Allison, but we call her Ally. Guys, this is my friend and fellow trainer, David Thomson." We all shook hands then Bonnie returned her Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

We then sat down on the couch that was in front of the large TV. We then discussed whether or not to split up. When we reached our decision, we released our Charmanders. They came out of their balls holding hands, which kind of confused me. _How did Pokémon automatically start touching each other as soon as we released them? Oh well, I will just ask them later how they did it._

We had decided that we would tell them the news at the same time. So I quietly counted down from three, earning some suspicious glances from the fire Pokémon if front of us. "We have decided that we will stay together." Me and Bonnie said together. It took a few seconds before what we said hit them. When it did, they rushed up and hugged their trainers till we couldn't breathe, then they switched trainers and I ended up being squished by Blaze and Bonnie was getting the same thing done to her. They finally released us and went back to each other and started making out with each other.

After they were done they held hands and Jenna asked "So where are we going now?"

"Well I was planning on going to the Pewter City gym, but since we have an extra person coming with us we have to plan stuff out." I said as I looked at Bonnie.

"Yeah, but I don't have anything to do for a while so go on ahead with your gym battle." Bonnie said as she looked and laughed at me.

"Alright then, to the gym." I said as I walked outside and into the heat of the day. If felt very weird to not have trees surrounding me, but I knew that pretty soon this quiet air and open space would be replaced by the noisy air and crowded streets of Pewter City.

**Two hours later.**

We were standing in front of the Pewter gym and me and the Pokémon I had chosen to use for the battle were gathering our courage to enter. "You ready Jessica?" I asked the Bulbasaur standing next to me.

"No but lets go." She said as she entered the gym. The gym was just one large building with rocks covering the field. There was a large empty chair sitting on top of a raised platform. Around the field was a railed walk way that Bonnie and all of our Pokémon were standing on watching us.

"Are you here for a challenge?" said a female voice behind me. We turned around to find a female teenager behind us. She was a few inches shorter than me; her hair was a long curly black. And her eyes were a beautiful shining green. Her skin was deeply tanned, and she was very hot. She had on a tight brown tank top. She had on a pair of tan very short shorts and knee high tan hiking boots.

"Um, who are you?" I asked the girl.

"I am the gym leader. Now, do you want a battle or not?" she asked in an angry tone.

"How are you the leader? I thought that a man named Brock was the leader." I said in a curious tone.

"Yeah, he was. But a couple years ago, he left a new trainer named Ash Ketchum. I'm his little sister, my name is Susan. Now I will ask you one more time, do you want a battle?"

"Yes please, I would like a battle. My name is David and this is my Pokémon, Jessica. What are the terms of our battle?"

Susan smiled. "One Pokémon each, no time limit, first Pokémon to be unable to get up loses. Is that fine with you?"

"Perfect, now lets battle." Then Susan ran to the other side of the field and man did I love to watch her run. I then took my place on the field and then Jessica took her place on the field a couple yards in front of me.

"Roxanne, prepare for battle!" Susan then sent out a female Onyx. She was tall as fuck! Her dress was a dull gray, the same for her boots, hair, and eyes. But she did have a nice tan though. "Alright David, you have first move."

"Big mistake, Jessica, use vine whip!" vines slid out from underneath Jessica's shirt and then they wrapped around her arms and shot out at the Onyx, slapping her in the face and stomach, making Roxanne fall down on her ass.

"Roxanne, use rock throw!" Susan called out. The Pokémon then picked up a huge ass rock and threw it at Jessica. The rock was barely dodged by Jessica.

"Jessica, now vine whip again." Two whips suddenly shot out from underneath her clothes and picked the rock Pokémon up. Jessica then used the whips to spank Roxanne. _Holy hell, I never thought that Jessica would do that. This is sexy, wait, is the Onyx moaning? _I thought as I heard a soft moaning coming from the Pokémon suspended in the air.

I then felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, and then they shook me forcing me to pay attention to their owner. I looked down to see Susan looking into my eyes with a strong anger. "What is your Pokémon doing to Roxanne?"

"Well, I think that Jessica is spanking her with her vines. And well, I think that Roxanne likes it." I said while laughing at the leaders face. Susan then opened her mouth to speak, but just closed it without saying anything. Then she let go of me and turned around to look at the two Pokémon.

"This is starting to make me a little wet." She whispered. "I have got to stop this."

Before she could take more than one step, I grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. "Listen to Roxanne, she likes this. Listen to what she is saying." We could just barely hear the rock type whispering out for Jessica to spank her harder and to stick one of her vines into her dirty little pussy. "You do hear it don't you? Oh and, by the way I heard what you said about this getting you wet."

After Susan heard me she jaw was hanging slightly open and a light blush was hitting her tanned cheeks. "How can you hear so well?"

I ignored her question and said "I could help you with that, because this is making me a little stiff. So how about it?" not waiting for an answer, I leaned in for a kiss, she didn't fight the kiss, in fact she leaned into it to make it deeper. Susan then wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned on it till I was forced to pick her up.

I kept my hold on her by grabbing her plump ass cheeks. I squeezed them to see if she liked it, she obviously liked it because she pushed her ass deeper into my hands. I slowly lowered us to the ground, that way I could get her clothes off. I quickly pulled her clothes off, only breaking the kiss to take her shirt and bra off. After I got her naked I started groping her large c-cup sized breasts.

Susan started moaning very loudly in response to my touch. "Wait please go slowly, I'm still a virgin. I have never done it with a guy. The only Pokémon I have are girls, so please be gentle with me. Then, once I am used to your big dick, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can." Susan quietly said as a deep blush came over her.

"Don't worry, I am always gentle. When you want me to start going hard, just tell me." I figured with how wet she was, she didn't want any foreplay and just wanted to be fucked by a real dick. So I just took my stiff dick from my pants and let it hang there. The gasp of shock I was expecting from the size of my cock never came. When I looked down I saw Susan looking hungrily at my big dick.

"You ready for your first fucking, Susan?" I asked as I lined up my dick with her moist hole.

"Give it to me David; I want your big cock in my virgin pussy."

I slowly pushed into her, while she tried to get used to the pain. I eventually reached her barrier and continued pushing until I broke it. "Ahhh!" Susan yelled as it broke and dug her nails into my back through my clothes. I waited until she said it was alright to continue, once she did I slowly continued into her while her juices and virgin blood mingled in a puddle on the floor.

I was soon balls deep and was now thrusting into her, making her moan soft and sweet. I looked up from her to see Jessica and Roxanne scissoring each other with a vine in each of their mouths and a thin one in their asses while they rubbed their bare pussies against each other.

"Down here big boy," said a very seductive voice underneath me. Susan then wound her arms around my neck. I then started thrusting into her as hard as I could. "Oh Arceus, yes, David, fuck me. Shit, I'm so close, keep fucking me. Oh shit I'm going to cum!"

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" said a voice from behind me. The deep voice shocked me so bad that with my final thrust, came a lot more power than I thought I had. I had thrust into her so hard that Susan had actually slid over the floor a little.

And with that final thrust Susan had also cum. When she opened her eyes that had closed from the pleasure of her orgasm she looked up at the man behind me. "Hi Daddy, what brings you here?" Susan said in a voice that sounded as if she does this every day.

"I came to check up on my daughter to see how many trainers she had beaten. But it seems that it was you who had gotten beat." He said this last line looking at me. I couldn't see what he looked like because of the sunlight coming from the open door that the man was standing in. "Get your ass up and put on your fucking clothes for Arceus' sake!" we did as we were told, Susan taking longer than me because I had stripped her naked. Just then our Pokémon came up from behind us and scared us even more.

"Can I go back into my ball?" Jessica asked me.

"Yeah, me too." said Roxanne from behind Susan. We didn't give them an answer; we just took out their balls and returned them. Then we looked back at the man to see he had finally stepped inside the gym. He was almost identical to the picture of Brock I had found on the internet. The only differences were that he had small flashes of gray in his black hair spikes, and he had several wrinkles on his tanned skin and some bags under his squinted eyes.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves? I want the trainer to answer me first then you Susan." he asked in an angry tone. And he was now looking at me, awaiting an answer.

"It was all my fault, I was the one who convinced her to have sex with me." I muttered in guilt.

"Speak up boy! I can't understand a word your saying."

I repeated what I said in a louder voice, and the man just stared at me. "Ha ha ha." _Did he just laugh!_ I looked up into his face to see a smile. That made my brain go numb, why in the fuck was he smiling at me! "Kid, do you have any clue how many boys have tried to seduce Susan? Uncountable young men just like you. But I have to say, you look a bit more handsome then the rest of them and you have a good atmosphere about you. You are undoubtfully the best one out of them all. You are the only one that I approve of. What is your name trainer?"

"My name is David Thomson, sir." I said as I offered my hand out to him. He accepted my hand with a firm shake and a nod.

"My name is Flint, father of this young woman here and father of Brock, the previous leader."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." I said with a smile.

"Damn Susan, you sure found yourself a gentleman here. So David, what are trying to do with your life?" he asked me in a serious tone with the smile wiped off from my face.

"I plan to become a Pokémon master. I have wanted to do that ever since I can remember. And coming along on this journey with me are some really good friends. My starter Pokémon, a Charmander named Jenna. A Bulbasaur, named Jessica. An Eevee, named Erin. A Pikachu, named Kayla and a human girl, named Bonnie. Bonnie has three Pokémon of her own, a Charmander, a Pidgey, and a Nidorina. Me and Bonnie are pursuing our dreams together. Her dream is to become a Pokémon contest queen, she will go to every single contest that is nearby while I go to every gym nearby. And no matter what you or anyone says, we will achieve our dreams." I said to Flint.

"Perfect, you are absolutely perfect. You sound as if you two have already achieved your goals. For that, I present to you this badge." He then handed me a brown metal badge. It was the gym badge! Before I could protest about not earning it like I was supposed to, he held his hand up to stop me. "I know you didn't earn it, but you deserve it. Plus, the fact that you tried to argue about me giving you a badge means that you respect rules, which is a lot better than those other people who tried to seduce Susan. They all said that if they managed to get Susan to cum, then she would owe them a badge. Yeah the fuck right. As soon as they said that Susan always kicked them out." Flint said with a laugh.

"Thank you for the badge, Flint." I said with a smile.

"Now then, to celebrate this victory, how about something to eat? David, gather your Pokémon and your human friend. While we are eating I want to talk to all three of you. Is that alright with you Susan?" Flint said as he looked at Susan.

"Hell yeah it is! Lets eat!" Susan said to him.

**I hope that you enjoyed chapter four. Please review and have a nice day.**


	5. A Gym Leader for a Friend

**Hello readers. One of you have messaged me about how it is sometimes difficult to remember which Pokémon is which. They suggested that I put the names of the Pokémon as well as what Pokemon they are at the very beginning of each chapter. I agree with what they said, I sometimes have troubles remembering who is who.**

**Jenna: Charmander**

**Jessica: Bulbasaur**

**Erin: Eevee**

**Kayla: Pikachu**

**Blaze: Charmander**

**Billy: Pidgey**

**Allison: Nidorina**

**Roxanne: Onix**

**Here you go, a guide to who is who. I hope that it comes in handy while you are reading. Please enjoy.**

Ten minutes later we found ourselves inside a large house that had a couple of other kids in it that looked like Flint and Susan. They were obviously related, I felt a little left out because of the fact that I was an only child. Oh well, it can't be helped. We were having some kind of spicy food that was very good. It was rice and some kind of special gravy with some kind of meat mixed in. It was me, Flint, Susan, Bonnie, and all seven of mine and Bonnie's Pokémon.

"Alright, now that we all have our food, lets talk. David, Bonnie, I would like for you to take Susan with you two." After he said that, we were all silent. I had absolutely no clue what to say to Flint. What he had said had shocked us all, it was undoubtfully the most shocking to Susan. She just stared at her dad, with her mouth hanging open. "I figured that with Susan stuck here; she would never be able to find her place in the world. I want her to go with you two, that way she can find her place. I want her to find her place so that she can actually live her life. Not a mediocre life being the leader of the weakest gym in Kanto. So please, take her with you." I thought that he was joking, but when I saw his face after looking around the table at everyone else, I saw that he was as serious as he could be.

"It is perfectly alright with me. It will be nice to have another human female on this journey." Bonnie said as she looked at each of us in turn, stopping on me, waiting for my answer.

"Before I say anything, what do you want to do Susan? What is the dream that you want to fulfill?" I asked as I looked into her large awestruck eyes.

"I don't have one. I have been stuck here for so long, helping to take care of everything and everyone. I guess all I really want to do is get away from here. I want to travel to all the corners of earth and see the sights, smell the smells. I want to be free." The last sentence she said after a couple moments of hesitation.

"Then this is the perfect opportunity for you. We will be traveling all over Kanto first, then I don't know about Bonnie but I would like to travel to Johto to beat the Pokémon league there. If you travel with us, you will be free. So, would you like to come with us?" I asked her while she had a worried look on her face.

"But if I am gone, then who will be the gym leader, and who will help take care of everyone and everything in the house?" she said as she looked at dad.

"I will Susan; I will take care of everything. There is no need to worry. Now, after you are done eating go upstairs and pack. You three can have a couple nights of rest before you start traveling." And after Flint said that he got up and left the room, leaving us alone.

"Well, I guess we are going to be traveling partners for a while. But, lets get to know each other tomorrow. I am so tired." Bonnie said as she slumped in her chair.

"Yeah alright, follow me and I will show you to your rooms." She then got up, and headed to the stairs. We climbed up them and followed Susan as she led us to a room we could sleep in. The room she led us to was a middle sized room with gray painted walls. The bed was a king size and had soft looking black covers over it. The carpet was a dull brown.

The only color in the room came from the posters on the walls and the personal items that were lying on top of the set of wooden drawers. "Susan, this room looks like it belongs to someone. Are you sure we can sleep in here?" I asked her as I turned around to see Susan locking the door. "Why did you just lock the door?" I asked in a suspicious voice.

"Well, to answer your first question this is my room and we can sleep in it. The answer to your second is that I want to finish what we were doing in the gym. I am the only one who got to cum, you didn't get to. Plus we have another person to have fun with so it will be a much better time than before. What do you say Bonnie, would you like to join us?"

"Fuck yes, I have got to get a cock in my pussy now! You know, I think you should let your Pokémon and Jessica continue with what they were doing as well. I think that they really liked played with Jessica's vines. Send them out so they can have some fun! We shouldn't be the only ones having pleasure. Here, I will even give them a real dick for them to fuck." She then grabbed a Pokéball from her belt and released a Pokémon.

It was Blaze, her Charmander. Damn he was in for the ride of his life. I then sent out Jessica and Susan sent out Roxanne. All three Pokémon looked around the room and at their trainers. As soon as Jessica and Roxanne saw each other they started kissing each other furiously. Blaze was just staring at the two hot Pokémon as they made out. Then Jessica noticed Blaze staring and beckoned him over. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

When the two of them were done kissing, Jessica pushed Blaze over to Roxanne so they could kiss. Then Jessica joined them and made a three way kiss.

"David, why don't you stop looking over there and look over here." Said Susan's voice from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see Bonnie and Susan in black lace thongs and bras. _When in the hell did they fucking strip and how are they wearing the same exact thing?_! Damn I was glad that I had said that Susan could come with us. It meant that we could have a threesome every night. I then slowly walked over to the girls, stripping while doing so till I was standing by the bed in my light blue boxers.

"Give me that fat cock." Susan said as she crawled over to me and slowly started sliding down my boxers to reveal my semi-hard dick. "That's not good! This big fella should be a lot stiffer by now! What's the matter David, did you lose interest in women? Look at us, here we are practically naked and waiting for you to fuck us and you're only this hard! You know, this is a little insulting. You should be a lot harder, tha-"I cut her off there by thrusting my almost rock hard dick into her mouth.

She didn't say anything; she just smiled around my dick and started sucking it like a lollipop.

_Blaze's pov_

Jessica pulled me into a kiss after I walked over to her. It was long and deep. After she was done kissing me, the gym leader's Pokémon pulled me into another long and deep kiss_. What was this Pokémon's name? Oh yeah now I remember, it was Roxanne._ Blaze thought as he kissed the Onix. She was pretty hot, but nowhere near as sexy as Jenna. And then Jessica surprised me by joining into our kiss and making it more passionate. I heard a girl say something from behind David but I ignored it because I had two hot Pokémon kissing me and one of them was rubbing my dick through the new black jeans that Bonnie had bought me today before we went to the gym. The hand that was rubbing me was now attempting to undo my pants. I took my hands off their asses and helped the hand out.

I soon had my pants down around my knees and I now had two hands rubbing me through my crimson boxers. My dick was a nice size. It was a good eight inches long and had a good amount of girth to it. Jessica then pulled away from me and Roxanne and dropped to her knees and pulled my dick out of my boxers.

She paused slightly at the size of it but got over it and shoved half of it in her mouth. Her tongue skill was not as good as Jenna, but it was still good and I was not complaining. What I was doing was thrusting my hips to get more of my dick into Roxanne's hot, moist mouth with one of my hands on the back of her head to guide her. Me and Jessica were now having a wrestling match with our tongues, and I'm pretty sure that she was winning. Her tongue was amazing! It was flexible as hell! Then Jessica suddenly pulled her mouth away from me and dropped on her knees by Roxanne. I stopped thrusting into Roxanne and pulled out of her to shove it into Jessica. I wanted feel her skilled tongue on my dick instead of on my tongue.

The inside of Jessica's mouth was a little dry but her tongue was hot, moist, and damn it was pleasuring me almost as much as Jenna. It ran all over the underside of my dick while she made the tip touch the back of her throat. I then felt the tongue on the top of my dick somehow. _How in the hell had she made her tongue do that?!_ That must have been impossible! But the pleasure of it sure as hell didn't lie.

With her skill I came within a minute. Jessica managed to swallow most of the cum but some had trickled down her lip. Roxanne bent over to Jessica and licked it off of her to put it in her mouth with her tongue. The two Poké girls started doing some kind of tongue twister that really aroused me.

After the two were done kissing they looked up to me with a lustful look in their eyes. I knew what that look meant, so I quickly lied down and in a matter of milliseconds Jessica was straddling me with her naked waist. She must have stripped her clothes off when I was getting that blowjob. It was highly possible because I had my eyes closed half the time from the pleasure.

Jessica quickly sunk her dripping pussy on my dick, completely engulfing me in one swift motion. I knew my dick was a little shorter than David's, but I made up for it with girth. Jessica seemed to like it because she was already at a fast tempo on my dick and her moans were already coming from her mouth.

Roxanne quickly mounted my face so I could eat her out, she must have stripped while I was distracted with Jessica. Fuck me; I need to start paying attention. Roxanne ground her pussy against my lips, telling me to hurry and eat her out. I quickly did as she wanted, not wanting to disappoint her.

_David's pov_

I looked over from my doggy position with Bonnie to see how Blaze was doing. He had Jessica mounted on his dick while he was eating Roxanne out. _Nice job buddy_, I thought as I returned my attention to the girls beneath me. I was busy fucking Bonnie's tight little ass while she ate out and fingered Susan. This was my first time doing anal, and I was loving it. Her tight little hole was amazing! It was so tight and hot and moist, it was almost as good as doing vag. The only downside to doing anal was the fact that this was the shit hole. But once you felt the immense pleasure of it, you quickly forgot about what came out of the hole and all you were aware of was fucking a sweet tight hole.

I could tell Bonnie loved it with the way she met my thrusts and the loud moans that came from her open mouth. I felt a slight shivering beneath me, with this small sign I knew that Bonnie was about to cum, and so was I. So I stepped up the tempo and fucked Bonnie's ass with all the power I had. My thrusts were quick, strong, and were causing me and Bonnie to get closer to our climax. Suddenly, I felt a massive shaking beneath me and I knew that Bonnie had cum like a volcano.

Bonnie collapsed onto the bed, with my dick sliding out of her ass and her face still in Susan's pussy. I could tell from the way that Susan was laying and breathing that Bonnie had managed to get her to cum. After a few seconds, Susan followed Bonnie's example and fell asleep. I looked over to the group on the floor.

Blaze was lying on the floor with his limp dick asleep between his legs. He had a naked Pokémon on each side of him and all three were asleep. I was glad that the Pokémon had gotten a good fucking. I could still see semen oozing out of Jessica's pussy and I could see that Roxanne had cum furiously from Blaze's licking. According to Jenna, he was a master pussy eater. So I was not surprised to not see that Roxanne had collapsed after mounting his face.

I turned back to the humans on the bed and gazed at them. I slowly picked up Bonnie and set her straight on the bed, and then I did the same with Susan who was lying with her head towards the footboard of the bed. I then lied down in between them and they unconsciously cuddled up to my bare chest while I fell asleep thinking of the new friend that that was lying to my right and that would be coming with us on our journey. And damn were my thoughts good.

It was a few days later and we were at the entrance to Mt. Moon. It was getting dark out, and we could barely see the doorway that looked like a mine entrance with thick wooden beams to hold up the opening. "I say we stay the night at the Pokémon center we passed a minute ago." I said as we stared into the darkness of the cave.

"Agreed." Both of the girls next to me whispered.

"Alright then, lets turn around." I said as I turned.

"Stop right there humans!" I turned around to see a female Geodude walking out of the cave. She was probably five feet five inches tall and had mud brown ear length hair in a small braid. Her eyes were the same color as were her boots a dull brown. Her cargo shorts were the same dull gray as her oversized t-shirt. Her skin was a dark brown, thanks to her clothes the Pokémon could easily hide in the rocks and in caves. Her breasts were a small b cup.

"Yes, may we help you?" Bonnie asked the Geodude as it walked closer to us.

"One of you are to battle me right now. If you lose you three shall never pass through here. If you win, I shall let you pass by me." She said as she reached us with her hands on her hips.

"Can one of us battle you tomorrow? We are a little tired. We have been battling all day and our Pokémon desperately need to rest." Susan said with a frown as she looked at the rock type.

"Very well, but I shall go with you to make sure you don't run away." She said as she stood there with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"That's alright with us." I said as I walked down the road to the Pokémon center. When I looked back past the girls I saw the Geodude still standing there with a confused look on her face. She must have thought that we would deny her. So I called back to her and said "Hey, you coming or what?"

"Of course I'm coming!" she said as she hurried over to us. We all then walked over to the center in silence.

As we neared the door to the center the doors slid open to let us in. We walked through the quiet Pokémon center to the counter and to the Nurse Joy behind it. "Three rooms please, and could you please heal our Pokémon?" I asked the pink haired girl.

"Of course, please put your Pokéballs in these trays," she then handed us three trays with six round indentions in each of them, "and here are the keys to your rooms." Nurse Joy then handed me three card keys.

We put our balls in the trays, handed them to her, and headed to our rooms. "So Geodude, whose room do you want sleep in? Mine, Bonnie's, or Susan's?" I asked the Pokémon next to me.

"I will sleep with that girl." She said pointing to Susan.

"I am Susan, and who are you?" she asked, crossing her arms with a mad look in her eyes.

"I'm Gwen, now hurry and get to sleep so we can battle."

"We can't go to sleep yet. We still need to get our Pokémon from Nurse Joy." I said to Gwen, a little irritated.

"Then go get them." She said back to me.

"We can't yet, the nurse isn't finished healing them."

"Well when will she be done?"

"It could still be several minutes." Bonnie said to Gwen.

"Fine then." Gwen stopped arguing with us after she said that and just stood there with her arms crossed.

I handed Gwen the key and told her to go to sleep and that we would soon join her. She reluctantly went into the room, slamming the door behind her. "I don't know about you two, but her attitude is starting to tick me off." I said to Bonnie and Susan as we walked down the hall to the waiting room so we could be there quickly to retrieve our Pokémon. "I'm starting to regret saying she could come with us.

"I know, it is so annoying. I am starting to get a headache from her." Bonnie said rubbing her forehead.

"I have to admit, it is a really annoying, but it is starting to get me a little wet." Me and Bonnie jerked our heads over to her in surprise. I had heard of people who got turned on from mean attitudes but I had never met someone who actually was. "What?" she said as she looked at both us.

Me and Bonnie looked at each other then at Susan. We both then burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that it was hard to breathe. When I looked at Susan, I saw that she was blushing deeply. I tried to hold in the laughing, but every time I managed to hold one in it came back out in a snort. It took several minutes before both me and Bonnie had settled down and we were talking again.

"I don't know what it is, but her attitude turns me on. It's so dominating, I just want her to fuck me from behind and make me her bitch." She said as she daydreamed about what she just told us. This time we didn't laugh as we were also thinking about what that would be like.

"So you like domination sex?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh Arceus, just thinking about it is making me so wet." Susan said as she wriggled in her seat. "Maybe I will be able to convince her to fuck me with the strap on I bought for me and Roxanne." Susan said to herself. Just then the intercom announced that our Pokémon were all healed and that we were now able to pick them up.

"Guys, can I battle Gwen? That way after I beat her I can catch her."

"Of course Susan. You need more Pokémon. After all, all you have is Roxanne." I told her.

"Yeah I know, but so far Roxanne was all I needed. But now I must have Gwen for my own, that way she can make me hers." Susan said with a devilish smile.

I walked over to the counter and retrieved all our balls for us. When I returned both girls were silent and daydreaming. Most likely of Gwen screwing Susan from behind with her long black strap on. I handed each of them their Pokémon and headed off to my room, leaving the girls possibly soaked from their thoughts.

I had been lying down in bed with my pajama bottoms on when Bonnie came in. Bonnie locked the door and started undressing till she was naked. She then surprised me by climbing into bed with me like that.

I fell asleep as soon as I felt her touch my dick. I was way too tired to have sex so I just let her have her way with me while I slept. According to all my Pokémon, Bonnie, and Susan, I always had a boner in my sleep. They had asked me what I was dreaming about and I told them that I don't remember what I had dreamt about, but the truth was that my dreams had been full of darkness for more than two years now. My parents had sent me to a doctor who specialized in dreams.

The doctor had been a small man and had a Hypno with him. He used his Hypno to see into my dreams and told me and my parents that there was nothing there. It was as if my mind went black when I slept. According to the doctor it was not unusual for this to happen; he had several other patients with the same problem and told us not to worry about it.

So we had forgotten about it and just continued on with our lives as if nothing was wrong. And that was what I thought every time someone brought up the topic of dreams.

So when I awoke that morning and found that I didn't remember anything from my sleep I wasn't surprised. I was surprised of what I found lying on my chest. Bonnie was there and the dark blue blanket was bunched up under her. I reached around her ass and felt for my dick and I felt that my half hard dick was still inside her pussy and there was dried cum on the inside of her thighs.

I woke her up by slapping her ass. She jumped up in fright and fell off the bed, only to jump right back up and hold her stinging ass cheek. She looked at me with a glare which I returned by saying "Good morning my sexy little rapist. You do know that it is illegal to have sex with someone without their consent." I said with a smirk.

"You're the one that fell asleep in the middle of sex." She said while going to the small bathroom attached to the room. She came back with a wet wash cloth and cleaned off her thighs and my penis. Which had gotten fully hard from her attention.

She let out a small laugh and started giving me a blowjob. When I had cum, I ate out her pussy for her then we got dressed and left the room.

We went to the next room and knocked on the door. As soon as my knuckle touched the light wood of the door, Susan pushed us away from the door and quietly closed it back. Susan was wearing a white bra and white panties, and her hair was really messed the fuck up. She then faced us again and said "Be quiet, I managed to get my strap on wrapped around her waist and I had managed to have sex with her but now I am having troubles getting it off her. I need your help, please hurry before she wakes up."

"What in the FUCK! Why do I have a fucking dildo strapped on to me?!" Gwen then came rushing out of the room, and stared at Susan. I noticed that Gwen didn't have anything on but the strap on and tried to ignore her small breasts. "Why did you put this on me?" when Susan didn't reply, she said "You are going to be the one to battle me. I was going to battle her," she said pointing at Bonnie, "but now I am going to kick your ass!" she then whirled around and the long black dildo that was strapped onto her hit the doorframe and she was knocked back a little. She then recovered and went back into room, slamming the door.

I looked at Susan, then down at her panties and noticed a wet spot forming. I knew it wasn't piss because I would have smelt it. I knew that her pussy was getting incredibly wet from the way Gwen had yelled at her. So, to antagonize her, I said "Damn girl, wet enough?" Susan then looked from the door to me, and then to her once dry panties.

When she saw that she had gotten wet, she blushed and turned away from us and faced the door. Just then Gwen stormed out, now fully dressed in the same clothes she wore yesterday, paused to look at us, then the wet spot on Susan, then she ran out of the Pokémon center. "I think Gwen knows that you like it when she yells at you." I said to Susan.

"How would she know?" she asked me with a worried voice.

"Didn't you notice how she stared at your pussy before she ran off? She obviously saw that you were wet." I told her.

"FUCK!" Susan yelled before she went into her room.

"I just realized something." I said to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked over at me. "What is it?" Bonnie asked me.

"I rented three rooms but we only used two of them. Gwen could have used the other room this entire time." I said to Bonnie with a laugh.

Bonnie smiled. "Oh shit, I suggest you not mention that to Gwen." Bonnie said with a laugh as her smile got wider.

It took Susan a while to find her clothes and take a shower so it was a whole hour before we were standing on the edge of a rocky clearing. Me, Bonnie, and Susan were at one end and Gwen was alone on the other.

"Hey Gwen." Susan called out to the Pokémon.

"What?!" Gwen yelled back at Susan.

"Since you are so sure you will win, how about we make this a little more interesting?"

"That sounds good. What do you have in mind?" Gwen asked.

"If I win, I get to catch you. If you win, I give you my dildo that was strapped on to you this morning."

"What in the hell makes you think that I want that thing?!" Gwen yelled back.

"The fact that last night when I fucked you with it you came three times."

After Susan said this it took a while for Gwen to respond. "Fine."

"Good, now lets get this battle started." Susan said as she called out Roxanne.

"Roxanne, do you see the Geodude in front of you." Susan asked her Pokémon.

"Yeah, what about her?" Roxanne asked her trainer.

"After you beat her she will be your new friend because we will get to catch her."

"Good, I have been needing a new pussy to eat." Roxanne said with a seductive smile.

"Glad you think so, now use rock throw!" she yelled.

Roxanne then grabbed several big rocks from around her and hurled them at Gwen. She managed to evade three out of five of the rocks, and they seemed to do a lot of damage because Gwen was now doubled over in pain from the one that had hit her in the stomach.

"Roxanne use attract!" Roxanne now put her hands to her lips, kissed them and then blew the kisses at Gwen making large pink hearts fly through the air. Gwen saw them at the very last second and she got a face full of hearts.

Gwen's irises in her eyes were now pink hearts and she was quickly walking over to Roxanne with her arms outstretched most likely attempting to grab her tits. "Roxanne, use iron tail." A bright light started to appear behind Roxanne and it formed into a large metal covered tail that looked as if it was going up her ass.

Roxanne swung the shining tail at the advancing Geodude. It hit her under the chin and it sent her back a couple feet. Gwen slowly got back up to her feet and I saw that she was no longer affected by the attract.

"Roxanne, now lets finish this with one more iron tail." The same thing happened and Roxanne had a tail and was running towards the Pokémon that was struggling to stay on her feet. As soon as Roxanne swung her tail Gwen dropped to the ground and used dig to avoid Roxanne.

It was a minute later before Gwen finally emerged from a hole near Roxanne. As soon as she burst out of the ground Roxanne started using rock throw on her. I couldn't see how well Gwen was after the attack because there was still an ass load of dirt in the air.

When it settled we saw that Gwen had gone down a new hole and was still underground. Just then there was an explosion and Gwen jumped up out of the ground and attacked Roxanne from under her. After she was knocked away a few feet Gwen threw something at her distracting her from the battle and Gwen went running at an alarming rate towards Roxanne and used some kind of move that had her fist encased in rocks and she punched Roxanne on the jaw causing her to stumble back and fall on her ass.

"What in the hell was that move?" Roxanne asked as she rubbed her jaw.

"Something I created, I call it rock punch. Obviously it doesn't hurt you that much because this is a rock type move and you are a rock type Pokémon. But it is very strong. To bad you won't be able to learn it. Hell, if you beat me I will teach you how to use it, sound like a deal?" she said as she extended her hand to Roxanne.

"Hell yeah girl, you got a deal." Roxanne said as she grabbed the hand and shook it. She then somehow flipped Gwen over to her back and pinned her. "As long as when I win you also have to be my sex slave for a whole week." She said with a wide grin.

"Only if when you lose you have to eat me out." she didn't wait for her to answer she just flipped Roxanne off her and on to her back and then Gwen pinned Roxanne.

"Deal, kiss on it?" Roxanne said as she lifted her head.

Gwen hesitated for a second then leaned down to Roxanne and gave her an open mouthed kiss that contained a lot of tongue twirling. Once they pulled apart Gwen said "Time out, I want to talk to your trainer real quick."

"Alright, make it fast." Roxanne said as Gwen got off her. Gwen walked over to Susan and they both started whispering quietly. After a minute or so of talking they separated and Susan took off her small gray back pack and grabbed something from inside.

She then held the item up to Gwen and she grabbed it, turning into a red beam in a matter of seconds. I was surprised to find that Susan was holding a Pokéball and it was rocking a little then when it stopped she let Gwen out and started to talk to her. Susan then bent down and grabbed something else from her bag.

I could tell what this item was because nothing else that Susan owned was that long or that black and had straps on the end of it. Susan then handed Gwen the strap on and they both nodded as if a deal had been struck.

Gwen then gestured to Roxanne for her to join them and the three talked together for several minutes before they started walking towards us. "We will be at the Pokémon center for a while. Gwen wants to try her new toy." Susan said to us as the trainer and her two Pokémon giggled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Just to let you know, I am being fucked this time. Last time I was asleep and I didn't feel anything." Gwen said as she started down the road.

"Don't worry Gwen, you will be very aware of that toy deep in your pussy, and then hopefully deep in your ass." Susan said as she followed her new Pokémon.

"Well come on we don't want to be left behind." Said a voice from behind me. I wheeled around to see Jenna behind me. "I came out of my ball a few minutes ago when I heard Susan saying something about playing with a toy or something. Now lets hurry up and get to the Pokémon center."

"How did you get out of your Pokéball and how did you know what they were saying?" I asked her.

"I learned how to a while ago, like a few days after I met Blaze. I wanted to see him and I forced myself out of my Pokéball, and since then I have been able to get out whenever I want. So for quite a few nights I have been getting out of my Pokéball and taking walks with him. Also I don't know how I heard Susan. I just could."

"Oh, well alright then. Come on, we had better hurry if we want to catch up to the girls." I said as I noticed that it was only Jenna and me in the clearing.

"Oh shit, yeah we had better get going." Jenna said as she hurried down the road with me trailing her. We reached the girls a few yards away from the Pokémon center.

We went inside and we rented three rooms. One for Susan and her Pokémon, one for Bonnie and hers, then the last one was for me and my Pokémon. We had decided that we were all going to have an orgy with our Pokémon.

I was going to have a long night ahead of me because I had four girls to please. But I sure as hell was not complaining because I had four tight pussies to fuck, possibly even a couple ass holes. Either way I had a very happy night ahead of me.

**I hope that enjoyed this chapter. Please review and have a nice day.**


	6. One Hell of Night

**Hello readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again, a list of which Pokémon are which.**

**Jenna: Charmander**

**Jessica: Bulbasaur**

**Erin: Eevee**

**Kayla: Pikachu**

**Blaze: Charmander**

**Billy: Pidgey**

**Allison: Nidorina**

**Roxanne: Onix**

**Gwen: Geodude**

All three trainers were in their rooms and had their Pokémon out. I had all four girls sitting on the bed picking out straws to see who got to be in the first threesome with me. We had decided a minute ago that I would have two threesomes to make the sex even. So far the only one to have chosen was Jessica and she had gotten the shortest stick which meant that she was going last.

Up next was Erin. She closed her eyes and picked the middle straw. When she opened her eyes she saw that she had gotten the longest straw. She was now jumping up and down with joy because she didn't have to wait at the back of the room and masturbate to the sex scene in front of her.

Up next was Jenna. She confidently picked the left straw to see a short straw. This meant that she was going to be with Jessica in the back of the room fingering herself. She moodily got up and went next to the sulking Jessica.

Kayla already knew that she was one of the lucky firsts so she just grabbed the straw from my hand and threw it towards the trash can and missed by several feet because of the lightness of the straw. But she didn't seem to mind of her complete failure, she just sat there on the bed and waited for me to do something.

What I did was I went around the room and gathered up the straws to throw them away. As I bent down to pick up the straw on the floor something tackled me from behind. "Holy hell!" I yelled as I went crashing to the ground with someone clinging to my back.

I slowly got back up and saw that it was Erin holding on to me, and I so I grasped her ass cheeks and lifted her higher. I walked over to the bed and deposited the Pokémon on the bed as I looked at the clock.

It said that it was already 6:00 pm. So, I still had four hours till I had to meet the girls for dinner, perfect. That was plenty of time to get four girls to cum. So I turned around to see Erin sitting in the same position as she was sitting when I first tried to scan her data on my Pokédex.

She was on her knees with her skirt up around her waist showing off her new black thong that was just the right size for her. Her vest was zipped down a little showing off her naked torso. Her hands and head were even in the same position. Head tilted slightly downward with a pinky finger in her teeth and the thumb of her other hand in the black strap of her thong.

Kayla then crawled up behind her and unzipped Erin's vest the rest of the way. Revealing her sweet breasts as Kayla groped them, causing Erin to chew on her finger. With the pointer finger of one of her hands in her mouth, she motioned for me to come over to them with the other hand.

I did as she wanted and crawled up on the bed next to the girls. Erin pulled the finger out of her mouth and pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance in each other's mouths. I then felt a hand reach into my pants and grab my now hardened dick. I opened one eye to see Erin's hand down my pants as it tried to jerk me off.

I undid the button and zipper on my pants and slid them down as far as I could in my current position. I looked down to see my sex organ being pumped ferociously by Erin. Erin then surprised me by breaking the kiss and pulling away from Kayla's groping hands to suck on my large dick.

Kayla crawled over to my right side and grabbed one of my hands and put it to her mouth and licked my fingers till they were dripping wet. She then got down on her hands and knees and raised her naked ass at me and said "I want your big cock in my ass, but Erin has it for now. So till it is my turn, fuck my ass with your fingers!"

_Susan's pov_

I was on my back and I had Roxanne eating me out while I was eating out Gwen's pussy that was being rubbed against my lips. I slowly parted her pussy lips with my fingers to lick at the delicious pink inside. I licked at her pussy for several minutes while I felt Roxanne doing her specialty on my own lower lips.

The entire time I was eating out Gwen, her pussy rubbing kept on getting faster and faster till she practically exploded on my face. I happily lapped up all the juices I could manage while Roxanne made her way over to the chair that was by the bed.

She grabbed the dildo that Gwen had left there and started strapping it on to Gwen. As she did she whispered into her ear and Gwen's already big smile grew even larger. Finally she looked away from Roxanne and down at me.

She had a fire burning in her eyes. I suddenly figured out what Roxanne had been whispering to her. She must have told Gwen that I liked it rough. But I didn't like it rough, I loved it rough. If my sex wasn't rough, it wasn't good. And I felt as if my next few minutes would be rough indeed.

I felt two hands underneath me, and suddenly I was flipped over on to my back and my slightly raised ass was facing Gwen with my monster dildo strapped to her waist. Roxanne slid under me till we were face to face and our breasts were being squished together and the tips of our pussies were rubbing each other.

I slowly ground my pussy against Roxanne's making her emit some very sexy moans. But then she gasped and I looked behind me to see Gwen slowly inserting the dildo into her tight pussy. She then grabbed Roxanne's thighs that were up in the air and used them to hold onto while she slowly gained speed.

_Bonnie's pov_

"Oh Arceus, yes Blaze! Fuck my tight little pussy with your big fat cock!" Allison, my Nidorina, screamed to the fire type that was fucking her. We were so lucky that these rooms were sound proof, otherwise we would have just had the entire building staff in here to check on us.

I looked away from the hot sight in front of me to look at my Pidgey who was pounding my tight little ass hole as hard as his seven and a half inch dick would allow him. His tanned hands had a tight grip on my waist to allow him more thrusting power by bringing my ass back to meet his violent and hard thrusts. Damn I was loving this.

Both me and Allison were in the doggy style position while we had our holes pounded by the male Pokémon. I desperately needed to do something with my mouth or else I would have been screaming in ecstasy and pleasure even louder than Allison was.

I currently had the blanket clenched down in my mouth to keep me quiet. I then looked up to see Allison staring down at me. I released the blanket from my mouth's death grip and raised my head till I was level with my Pokémon's head. We looked at each other for a few seconds while our bodies were swaying back and forth from the thrusts of the dicks inside of us.

Our kiss was long and deep. Our tongues were not fighting, but merely wrapping themselves around each other in a sign of pleasure. I felt a shudder come from Allison and I knew she was close. But I also knew that Blaze wasn't. He had amazing restraint and could hold his cum inside for a while, he could go for quite some time without cumming.

Just then Allison broke away from the kiss and arched her back at an amazing angle while she screamed in pleasure. And now that her scream was over, I could hear quite a bit of liquid squirting from her filled little pussy.

Blaze bent over the bed and grabbed Allison's Pokéball and gave it to me so I could return her. I did and dropped her ball back onto my clothes on the floor. "You want some of this?" I heard Billy ask Blaze from behind me.

I felt two warm hands reach underneath me and hold me up from my current position till I was only on my knees and I was holding on to the strong arms for support. "Hell yeah I want some." I heard Blaze say. I had my eyes closed from the pleasure of having the dick in my ass so I didn't see Blaze climb on to the bed, nor did I feel him crawl up to me.

What I did feel was another dick. It was pressing against the folds of my pussy and I knew that I was in for some double penetration. I had wanted them to do this for so long I can't even remember now. I waited for the pleasure to come but it never did.

So I opened my eyes to see Blaze on his knees. He looked uncertain about this. So I grabbed his dick and pulled him inside me a little. It wasn't enough for me to feel a difference but it was enough for him to work up the courage to slide the rest of the way in.

_David's pov_

A few minutes ago I had been fucking Kayla's ass and she had cum quickly. Now I was fucking Erin's pussy while I fingered her ass and she loved it. I was pounding her ass as hard as I could while I finger fucked her ass with two fingers. Her moaning was loud and it was practically dripping with passion.

I had Jenna by my side and she was gently picking up Kayla and placing her on the floor and covered her up with my jacket. Then she went back to her lesbian sex with Jessica. I quickly turned my attention back to the beautiful Eevee underneath me.

"David, I'm cumming. Oh Arceus, I am so close. That's it, keep fucking my tight little hole. I'm cumming!" she yelled. Just then a blinding light enveloped Erin. I quickly pulled out of her and stepped away from her. I knew what was happening, but I was still scared for my Pokémon.

I ran over to the light switch and flipped it on. I turned around to see the light dimming. As soon as it was gone I was kneeling by my newly evolved Pokémon. Erin had evolved into a black Pokémon with yellow highlights in her long black hair.

She was a couple inches shorter than me and had d-cup sized breasts. Her clothes had changed into a black short skirt that was so short that every time she would bend over it would show off her black panties. Erin now had a black shirt that reached just under her breasts and now had a black jacket that was unzipped and had yellow rings on the shoulders and had one on the back. Her skin was now a beautiful ebony color.

My little Eevee had evolved into an Umbreon. "Hey Erin, wake up. Come on, get up." I said as I tried to wake her up. I was now incredibly worried so I placed my ear on her breast so I could hear for a heartbeat. Thankfully I heard a soft steady beat.

So, Erin was just asleep. Thank Arceus that she was just asleep. I hurried out of the room naked and I pounded on the doors of Susan's and Bonnie's rooms and I hurried back into my room. The girls came in a minute later with a towel wrapped around themselves.

When they saw the Umbreon on the bed they gasped and recoiled. "Don't worry, this is Erin. She evolved while we were having sex." I said to them as I looked at my Pokémon on the bed. "She's an Umbreon. I really hope that was what she wanted to evolve into, because now she can't choose."

I turned back to the girls to see their expression. They were both shocked and worried. Mostly worried, and I could see that they really wanted to help her. "Oh Arceus, my head hurts" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I whirled around to see Erin slowly picking herself up from the bed. I hurried to her side and helped her sit up. "Are you okay Erin?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened to me? The last thing I remember was us having sex and then I came. Then everything went white, and I think I fell asleep after that."

"You evolved Erin, you actually evolved." I said with a proud smile.

"Really? What did I evolve into? Please tell me I evolved into an Umbreon." She begged with a worried smile.

"Erin, you did it. You're an Umbreon!" I said to my dark skinned Pokémon.

"Oh thank you, David! Thank you so much! I wanted to be like my father so badly, and now I am thanks to you. My father was an Umbreon. He was strong, tall, handsome, and he was such a great father. After my mom died from this horrible disease, he took care of me and loved me and I loved him back. I eventually left home for some adventure and excitement."

"I trained only during the night that way if I evolved I would become an Umbreon. But, thanks to you I didn't have to train. I just needed love." Just then she tackled me and started kissing me and running her hands over my body.

The girls took the hint and went back to bed while I returned all of my Pokémon except for Erin. That night was one of the best of my life. I had made Erin cum five times by the time she made me cum three times. We were both content and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was four days later and we were finally emerging from the cave. We were all squinting at the bright light after being in the dark for so long. Many, many bad things had happened. It was one disaster after another.

First the doorway had collapsed just after I had walked through it. Thankfully I was the last one in. Then a large group of Zubat had attacked us forcing us to run through the cave. We had just barely managed to stay together, us staying together had been thanks to Susan's rope that she had tied around our waists. None of had bothered to ask her what the rope had been used for before this, because we all probably already knew.

We had walked through the cave for what seemed like hours before we had seen a light that was not Bonnie's, Susan's or my flashlight. We had run as quickly as we could before we realized that it was another trainer.

He didn't seem lost, in fact it looked as if he was living in the cave. When I remarked about this to him he nodded his head and had said that I had been right. When I asked him if he knew a way out he said that he didn't, so we left and continued on our way.

After a day had passed, without sunlight we had to rely on our Pokédexes to tell us what the time was, after a while we stumbled into a large cavern full of Clefairy. Thankfully, they just led us to the way out of the cavern and they let one of their own lead us a ways away and onto a path that would lead us out.

We kept onto the track and we ran into some people from Team Rocket, but Jenna, Kayla, and Jessica had quickly taken care of them. Thanks to all the Pokémon that Jenna and Jessica had taken down, they had finally managed to evolve. The bright light of the evolutions had blinded us for a bit, so we couldn't even manage to get a look of my newly evolved Pokémon, and the light of the flashlights couldn't really tell us much.

After that we had one more bad thing happen to us. It wasn't as bad as the rest, but it was still bad. Our flashlight batteries had gone dead. So we had to crawl on our hands and knees to the exit, and it is thanks to us crawling that we had finally managed to see the light that led outside.

And that is where we find ourselves. "Well we have been in that cave for four days." Susan said as she put her Pokédex away. I was so glad that we all had Pokédexes. They had so many useful apps on them. One of them was to have a clock and a calendar. "So now what?" she asked us.

"I say we take a break and rest in the sunlight." I said as I sat down on the warm grass.

"I agree, Susan sit down with us and enjoy the sun." Bonnie said as she sat to my left.

"Alright, but what about after that?" she asked as she sat to my right.

"I say we go into Cerulean City, find the Pokémon center, rent a room, get something to eat, and then sleep in real beds." I said as I laid down in the grass, the girls following my example and lying down too.

"I completely agree." Bonnie said as she cuddled up to my side.

"Beautiful idea." Susan said as she cuddled up to my other side. I looked at them to see what they were doing. They were sleeping on my chest. They must have been very tired. I took my hands out from beneath my head and hooked them around the girl's shoulders. We fell asleep like that and woke up a few hours later feeling better than we had for days.

"Come on girls, time to go." I said as I got up. Bonnie and Susan sleepily rubbed their eyes and got up and stretched. I could hear a few bones pop as they did so. They quietly got their bags and hurried to catch up to me as I walked down the trail. We arrived in Cerulean a half hour later and we were very hungry.

We went to the Pokémon center that an old man had very nicely pointed out for us. We walked to the counter and ordered three rooms then we went to the restaurant next door, released our Pokémon so they could eat as well, and ordered large helpings of colorful food. We did not want to see the color gray or black for a long time to come.

Afterwards, we went back to the Pokémon center kissed each other good night, (_and yes the girls kissed each other as well) _and went to bed.

But before I climbed into bed, I released my freshly evolved Charmeleon and Ivysaur so I could get one good last look at them before I collapsed.

Jenna now wore a pale orange tank top that reached a couple inches above her belly button, a bright red button-up shirt that she had left un-buttoned, a pair of denim shorts that reached her around mid-thigh, a pair of tan hiking boots with black laces and her long red hair was still in a ponytail and it was now curly.

Jessica now wore a light green skirt that reached about mid-thigh, a pale green t-shirt underneath a dark green jacket. Her hair was green, a few shades lighter than her jacket, and she wore a pair of light green sneakers with dark green laces.

That night the three of us had some fun, and then we collapsed on to bed, to tired to do anything else.

_The next morning_

We woke up and met outside the Pokémon center. We agreed on the schedule, I was going to go and beat the gym, Susan was going to visit a friend who lived here, and Bonnie was going to go shopping for new supplies.

I hurried over to the gym that was less than a block away and walked inside. I was in a small room that had two other doors leading off to different rooms and had a counter with a blond young man behind it. "May I help you?" asked the young man.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could have a gym battle. Could I please see the gym leader?" I asked him.

"Go through the door to your right. You will find yourself in a large room with a pool. She is usually in there swimming." He answered with a bored expression on his face.

"Thank you." I said as I hurried to the door. I walked through and just as the guy had said, there was a large pool in front of me with a girl swimming in it.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you the gym leader?" I asked the girl in the pool. She didn't answer me, she just swam over to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out. She walked over to me trailing water behind her.

She was probably a little shorter than me and was wearing a light blue bikini with her red hair pushed back behind her ears and her shining green eyes were looking me over as she got closer. "Yes I am the gym leader. My name is Misty." Misty offered me her hand and I shook it.

"I am David and I would like to battle you." I said to her as she continued to look me over.

"Alright, I will battle you. How does two Pokémon each sound?" she asked me as she looked into my eyes.

"Perfect, when shall we begin?" I asked her.

"Now if you like."

"Now would be great." I said to her with a smile.

"Alright, follow me and I will show you to the battle area."

I followed her through a pair of swinging downs and down a very long hallway. We stopped at the very last door in the hallway and I waited for her to unlock the door. "Sorry about making you come down here but I needed to get my Pokémon. Wait here while I get them, I will only be a minute."

She took a full five minutes before she returned. Misty was now wearing short red shorts and a yellow sleeveless shirt with red and white sneakers. "Sorry about the wait. I didn't want to battle you in my bikini so I changed. One of my Pokémon isn't feeling good so we will have to do a one on one battle. Is that alright with you?" she said as she started walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, it's alright with me. But you will have to explain that to the second Pokémon I had planned on using for the battle." I said as I followed her and pulled out a Pokéball.

"Alright then, let me talk to it." She said as she stopped and turned around to face me.

I called out Jessica and introduced them to each other. I waited for the yells of protest but they never came. They were quietly talking things over and I was surprised at how quiet they were. I could not hear them no matter how close I got. Once I got to close Jessica would push me away and they would resume their talk.

After five minutes of talking they faced me and told me it was alright to come over. I hurried over and waited for them to explain. "David, me and Jessica have come to an agreement. If you win, then I have to do anything Jessica wants me to do for an hour. If you lose, then Jessica has to do what I want her to do. Does this sound good to you?" Misty asked me as she glanced at Jessica.

"Deal."

Me and Misty were facing each other on each side of the field. The referee was standing on a raised platform on the side of the field. He said to us "Are the challenger and gym leader ready?" we both agreed and then he said "Very well, start the match now!"

"Kayla, come on out!" I yelled as I sent out my Pikachu. She was prepared for battle and was standing on the floating platform in the pool in her battle position.

"Calvin, prepare for battle!" Misty yelled as she sent out a male Pokémon that was a little taller than Kayla. His hair was a deep blue and his hairdo consisted of thick blue spikes. His blue sleeveless shirt had a yellow oval on the front. His swimming trunks had waves rolling around the legs and his sneakers were a light blue. His eyes were what caught my attention. They looked as if they contained an ocean in their deep blue depths. He was a Seadra.

"Kayla, use thunderbolt." Kayla made a bolt of lightning and it shot quicker than I could see and it hit Calvin squarely in the chest knocking him back into the water. He quickly climbed back up to the platform and used what looked like bubble beam on Kayla. Kayla quickly countered with another lightning bolt that blasted through the bubbles and hit Calvin in the chest again.

This time he was slow to get back up on the platform. "Calvin, use dragon breath." Misty ordered. Calvin blasted some purple colored flames at Kayla and she didn't manage to jump out of the way quickly enough and got her left arm burned by the flames.

The force of the flames pushed Kayla into the pool but she was quick to get out. She returned fire with another lightning bolt that missed and hit the water to Calvin's left. He blasted more purple flames at Kayla who managed to evade them.

"Kayla, let's finish this up. Use attract then lightning bolt. Kayla kissed her hand and blew the kiss at Calvin who managed to evade it by jumping in the pool. Unlucky for him it was still electrically charged from the lightning bolt it took.

He jumped out of the water still taking damage from the water that was drenching him. "Kayla, use it now while he is covered in water."

"Got it, David." She once again summoned the lightning and shot it at Calvin, but he dodged it and tried to punch Kayla after he had jumped across the platforms. As soon as he was a foot away, Kayla pulled her electrically charged fist from behind her back, ducked under his fist and brought her fist up to meet his chin.

The impact made an explosion and forced him to fly into the pool. After he didn't surface for a while we were all worried so Kayla jumped in after her. She resurfaced several seconds later with an unconscious Calvin in her arms.

I jumped in to help them regardless of the items in my pockets. I helped her pull him out of the pool were Kayla immediately began using cpr on him. He was coughing and hacking up water in a few seconds and we had him sitting up so he wouldn't choke again.

It was then that Misty reached us. The size of the pool was huge so it was of no surprise that she only just now reached us. Misty was now holding on to her Pokémon and trying to stop his coughing by gently patting his back.

Calvin stopped coughing after several minutes and we were all relieved. Now that he was able to talk we asked him if he was alright. "Yeah, I'm alright don't worry about me." He said. He voice was surprisingly smooth. With this voice he must have been a very good singer. I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head and turned my attention away from his voice and back to his well being.

"Are you sure?" Misty asked her Pokémon.

"Yes, I am just fine. Like I said before, no need to worry about me." He said to his trainer. I looked up to see Kayla behind him, she was desperately trying to hold her tears and sobs back, but one managed to escape and now everyone was looking at her.

Calvin got up from his sitting position and quickly hugged Kayla. Murmuring and whispering into her ear that he was alright. Kayla's sobs were coming out freely now and were shaking her frame. I may not have known her long but I knew her long enough to know that once she was like this it could take a while to get her back to normal.

I told Misty this and she gently ushered them into one of the spare rooms so they could have some private time. Misty and I went back to the pool and sat at a table next to the pool and talked for a while. It was about a half an hour before Calvin came out with a still shaking Kayla.

"I got her to stop crying but it took me a while. David, you have a very caring, loving, and sweet Pokémon here. Don't ever let her go." He said as he gave Kayla one last hug before she walked over to me.

"I know I do. Plus, I don't plan on ever getting rid of her. She is way too special for me to even think of getting rid of her." I said as I hugged my Pikachu.

"David, can I please go back to my ball? I'm tired and I want to rest." Kayla said as she looked up into my eyes with her tear reddened eyes.

"Of course Kayla. Here you go." I said as I pressed her ball against her arm. I looked up to Calvin and said "Thank you for being such a good sport about all this. Are you sure you're alright?"

"You are very welcome and yes I am alright." He said as he walked over to Misty. He whispered in her ear for a few minutes and she nodded her head as if agreeing to something.

Misty walked over to me and handed me a small metal disk. I looked at it and saw that it was the badge for the Cerulean gym. "Thank you Misty, thank you Calvin." I said as I put the badge in my silver badge case next to the other one. "So what now?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Well, I don't know about you but I could use a nice, long, warm bath. You want to join me Calvin?" Misty asked as she started walking down the hall swaying her hips.

"Sure, be down there in a minute." He said to Misty before he turned to me. "You want to join us?" he asked me.

I actually laughed at his question. "Sorry, but no. I have plans with my friends that I need to get to. See ya later dude." I said as I walked towards the doors. "Be sure to pound her extra hard for me!" I yelled to Calvin before he turned the corner.

"Don't worry, I will!" he said as he laughed and walked away. I was also laughing as I left the gym with another gym badge to add to my collection and another friend to add to my ever growing family of friends.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and have a nice day.**


	7. An Eventful Day

**Hello once again. I hope that you enjoy chapter 7.**

**Jenna: Charmeleon**

**Jessica: Ivysaur**

**Erin: Umbreon**

**Kayla: Pikachu**

**Blaze: Charmander**

**Billy: Pidgey**

**Allison: Nidorina**

**Roxanne: Onix**

**Gwen: Geodude**

**Calvin: Seadra**

Upset stomach, throbbing head, burning eyes, extreme drowsiness, and a clogged nose. I felt all of these when I woke up from my dreamless sleep. I had heard that this was a 24 hour sickness and it had been going through the whole city for days now. And with this problem, we knew that we couldn't leave till I got better.

I had all my friends nearby and they all looked worried. My Pokémon and everybody else were all surrounding the bed I was currently occupying and all were offing their help. All were here except for Jessica.

I had sent her to the gym for her bet that she had made yesterday. She had been the first one to see me sick. As soon as she saw me trying to keep my balance by leaning on the wall with my pale face and trembling body, she gently ushered me to the bed.

I had sent her off with a promise that I would get better soon. She had actually sent Calvin to act as her replacement. Everyone was surprised to find a shy looking Seadra knocking hesitantly on the door. As soon as he saw me in the bed, he rushed to my side and asked if I was alright. I reassured him I was and I introduced them to each other, they quickly warmed up to each other.

**_Calvin's pov_**

I was released from my ball to see Misty in one of my favorite outfits. She told me that an Ivysaur was going to be coming by soon and that I had to show her the way to her bedroom. And then once I brought Jessica to the bedroom the three of us would be having a lot of fun together.

I happily left the room, fully expecting a threesome sometime within the next few minutes. I wasn't expecting to see an Ivysaur in the front room with a really worried look.

"It's David." She said. _Oh shit,_ was all I could think after hearing this.

"Oh shit, what happened? Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is just sick. Could you please go and help him with whatever he needs?"

"Of course. Where are you guys staying?" I had asked her, completely forgetting about the threesome I could have been in.

"We are at the Pokémon center down the road, room 2B. Thank you so much Calvin."

"Don't worry about it, but why aren't you there?" I asked in a bit of a suspicious voice. Honestly, why wouldn't she want to stay by her own trainer's side?

"He made me come here for a bet that me and Misty made yesterday about the match that you had. I really wanted to be by his side, but he told me to leave and cash in on our bet. He promised me that he would get better soon, but that doesn't stop me from worrying." When she was finished talking, she had an even more worried look.

I embraced her in a hug and whispered into her ear "Don't worry Jessica, I will go and help him. I'll make sure he gets better."

She looked up from my shoulder with her big watery eyes and asked me "Really, do you promise you will help him get better?"

"Yes I promise that I will help him get better." The next thing she did really surprised me. She leaned up and gave me a small two second kiss on the lips. I was to shocked to do anything back so I just stood there in the middle of the hallway embracing her. "You had better get in there. Misty is waiting for you. After you go through this door, take a left and it will be the second door on the right. Alright, you got that?" I asked in a nervous voice.

"Yes I got it, oh and thank you again." She said as she slowly pulled out of the hug. As she walked away she held onto my hand for a couple of extra seconds before she walked up to the door.

"Jessica wait." I don't know why I said it but I did. She whirled around and as if she had been waiting for me to say that. As soon as I saw her lips I knew why I had said it and I rushed up to her, embraced her again and this time I kissed her.

It was long, deep, and passionate. It was one of the best kisses that I had ever had. We split for breath and I saw that she was blushing deeply. We kissed one last kiss and we split apart, this time both of us were holding onto each other's hands. I went towards the exit and to see my friend while Jessica went towards the door and the bet that Misty had only vaguely told me about.

**_Jessica's pov_**

That was one of the best kisses that I had ever had. The one in first was still my first kiss that I had shared with David. I violently shook my head to get rid of the thought of kisses and to put the matter at hand in its place.

I opened the door and was met by a very nice looking living room. It had sky blue walls with family pictures. The floor was a highly polished hard wood and was most likely mahogany. The furniture consisted of a comfortable looking blue couch sitting in front of a large plasma TV with a short wooden table between them.

I turned left to see a hallway with three doors in it all on the right. I walked up to the first door and opened it to find a beautiful bathroom. The walls were the same color of the floor and were very plain except for a mirror that hung above the marble sink. It had deep blue tiles on the floor with a wave design on them that made it look like you there was water on the floor. The curtains that surrounded the tub had a very pretty design of a coral reef and it had several bubbles floating on it.

I left the bathroom and entered the second door. I found myself in a bedroom. It had sky blue walls and a white carpet. The walls were covered with pictures and drawings and posters. There was a large queen size bed with a navy blue blanket covering it and it had frilly red pillows with lace around the edges. It was a very nice room.

But the best part of the room was what was lying down on the bed. Misty had on a black short shirt that barely reached the bottom of her ass. Her knee high boots were made of black leather the same for her fingerless gloves. Her sleeveless shirt was really soft looking and was also black. Misty had her red hair tied into a ponytail with a black ribbon.

Misty was lying on the bed facing the door with her right leg crossed over her left. Her left arm was what was holding her up while her right arm was draped over her breasts. On her face was a very seductive look.

She looked up at me with her green eyes and parted her red painted lips and said to me "What took you so long? It's time for a little fun."

**Several minutes later**

Misty hooked her finger inside my hole while I ate her out in a sixty-nine position. I moaned as I felt her fingers and her tongue pleasure my pussy. I quickly returned the feeling to her by doing the same and she moaned just as loud as I had, if not then louder.

I felt Misty tremble above me and I knew that she was about to cum so I doubled my efforts on her tight pussy. She came within a matter of seconds and I happily lapped up her sweet juices while they continued to rush out of her.

Misty dug into my pussy with new strength and I moaned into her dripping pussy. I was so close and Misty knew it. She then inserted a finger into my ass, a new feeling which kind of shocked me, but it was a good feeling and I moaned after I let loose a gasp of surprise.

Misty then started finger fucking both my holes and I came within seconds. Misty started lapping up my juices and when I was clean she got off of me. I reached off of the bed and down to the floor to the large blue dildo that Misty had showed me after I had entered her room.

This dildo was specially designed for lesbians. It was a long, double ended dildo. It was two feet long with a half an inch section in the middle of the dildo that was wider than the rest of it, very flexible, and had a thick head on each end of it.

I slid the dildo into my dripping hole, and then I lied down on my back while Misty crawled over me. She stopped when she reached the dildo and gave it a few licks, most likely to lube it up so it would go in easier. Misty then crawled up till our faces were mere centimeters apart and we shared in another long kiss.

Misty gently lowered her self onto the dildo while we kissed, moaning all the way down. She broke the kiss and whispered into my ear "This dildo is bigger than Calvin's, and all my other Pokémon's dicks. I just bought it and I'm not used to it yet so you will need to go easy on me for a while, okay?" I nodded and started to slowly move my hips making the dildo slide in and out of the gym leader.

"David's dick is as big as this dildo, if not that big, then bigger. Obviously it isn't two feet long, I mean from the base of the section that's thicker than the rest all the way to the tip." I said to her astounded expression. After I was done speaking, a suspicious twinkle began to shine in Misty's eyes and she rode the dildo with a new energy that surprised me.

We were both moaning and screaming in pleasure within moments. We reversed positions and now I was riding her. I screamed my passion into the air as the dildo fucked me, as did Misty.

We both came with a scream and an explosion of juices that squirted onto the dildo and bounced off getting all over the bed onto the clothes that were scattered near and on the bed. Our orgasm left us tired as hell so we fell asleep in each other's arms with the dildo still inside of us.

**_David's pov_**

It had been four hours since I had been left alone with Calvin as my only company, but I was happy to pass the time with the card games that we played. We had gotten bored of all the card games we had played so Calvin went to see if Nurse Joy had a board game we could play.

I was already feeling much better and when I tried to stand up, I was overjoyed to find that I could walk straight without any help, but then my legs gave up on me and I crumpled to the floor. I quickly got up and finished my walk around the room.

I stopped at the mirror in the bathroom to see how pale I was. I was still a little pale but some of my tan that I had gotten from my days on the road had returned. I returned to bed and lied down seconds before Calvin came in. He had a drunk man slung over his shoulder much to my surprise.

"Sorry dude, but he was at the counter and he was asking for you, so I brought him here." Calvin said as he gently placed him in a chair at the table. "Do you know him?" he asked as he took the chair opposite the man.

"No, never seen him." I answered as I took a third chair at the table. The man wore a white, collared, long sleeve shirt with black slacks and polished black leather shoes. His black hair was slicked back revealing his closed eyes. I gently patted the man on his stubbly cheek. It was several minutes before he woke up, several more minutes before he spoke. It was even more minutes later till we were able to understand him.

"Excuse me sir, do one of you four know where I might find a man by the name of David Thomson?" he finally managed to ask. I looked around myself to see the other two who he spoke about but found it was only the three of us in the room. I realized with dread that he was so drunk that he was seeing double.

"Yeah we know where he is. What do you need with him?" Calvin said to the man.

I realized his trick and decided to play along so I could figure out why a drunk man wanted to talk to me. "I have a package for him." The man said as her reached for something that wasn't by his side. "Now where did I leave that box?" he asked himself as he looked around.

"I saw a box by him when I got him from the counter. Wait here while I go and get it." After Calvin said that, he quickly left to retrieve the box. Me and the man sat there for a minute until Calvin came back in with medium sized box. "Here you go. It even has your name on it." Calvin said as he handed me the box.

The man must have gotten over his drunkenness because he looked at me and said "Wait a minute, your David Thomson. Alright then, I have fulfilled my job. I will be going now." The man said as he slowly got up and hobbled over to the open door. He left without one more word leaving us in a confused silence.

I looked at the box and saw that it said that the box was from Professor Oak. I quickly tore at the box because I had learned that any gift from Oak was some kind of Pokémon item. Oak had made sure that no one could open the box without something to cut the tape that was layered around the top of the box.

I grabbed my bag from the floor and sifted through it till I found my pocket knife. It was nothing spectacular, just a plain single edged blade with a comfortable wooden grip that I had put on it after the original had fallen off. The blade was a simple four inches long with a sharp edge that was perfect for cutting stuff.

I cut the tape that was holding the box closed then I opened the flaps to the box. What I found angered me. The object was wrapped in bubble wrap. And it looked like there was multiple layers of it too.

I quickly took the package out and started to unwrap it till all that was left was a roundish object that was about a foot and a fourth long and maybe a foot and a sixth wide. It had a sky blue tint to it and had white veins shooting across the surface.

Knowing Oak, he had put the note saying what the object was on the inside of the lid of the box. I picked it up and read what it said.

_ Dear David:_

_This is a task that I leave to you. The object I have sent you is a Pokémon egg. What I want you to do is hatch it and raise it. All I could figure out about it is that it is a female. My machines would reveal nothing else about the egg. Please raise her well. I would entrust this task to no one else but you. You were the only person I could think that was good enough at heart to hatch and protect this Pokémon. Please treat her well._

_ Your friend, Professor Oak_

I took one long look at the Pokémon egg that I held underneath my arm as if it was a mere object that was worth nothing. I dropped the letter and quickly repositioned the egg in my arms. My first thoughts after I had the egg in a safe position was, _Am I ready for this level of responsibility? Am I ready to practically be a father? _The only answer I got from my head was that if Oak trusted me, then I would do it. No matter what it cost me, I will protect this egg.

The next day we were all together on the road that led out of Cerulean City and we were saying our farewells to our new friends. But Calvin seemed really happy but also nervous about something. And I knew why. He turned to Bonnie and said "Hey Bonnie, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course Calvin. What did you want to ask me?" she responded without hesitation.

"I was wondering if I could join you guys on your journey?" he nervously asked her.

"But what about Misty? Did you know about this?" Bonnie directed the last question at Misty who was standing behind her Pokémon.

"Yeah, I knew. David, Calvin and I planned this yesterday when you and Roxanne were gone. Isn't that right David?" she said as she glanced at me.

"It's true, Bonnie. Calvin wanted to come with me, but I'm not bi, so I wouldn't be able to bond with him. I knew Susan wouldn't take him because well, aren't you mostly lesbian Susan?" I asked as I looked at her. She nodded her head in acknowledgment and I continued on with what I was saying. "So the only one of us left was you Bonnie. So will you please let Calvin be your Pokémon?" I begged her.

"Yes, I will take him. Come on Calvin, it's time to go on an adventure." Bonnie said as she walked up to Calvin. He didn't respond with words, he responded with actions. Calvin wrapped his arms around Bonnie and lifted her up into the air and twirled her around. The hug ended with a small kiss on the lips.

Calvin released Bonnie and walked over to his old trainer. They hugged and kissed one last time and Misty handed him a Pokéball with a bubble graphic on it. "Thank you Misty for letting me go on this journey. I will never forget you." Misty didn't say anything but I could see that she was going to miss him with all her heart.

Calvin handed the ball to Bonnie and she walked over to Misty and told her "Don't worry Misty. I promise that I will help him become stronger." Bonnie then hugged Misty long and hard. After several seconds Misty burst into tears and they didn't stop flowing until several minutes later.

They released each other and Bonnie came back over to us wiping tears from her own face. All the girls were crying, but we knew that we had to leave soon so we said good bye to each other and we started walking down the road.

**_ One hour later_**

We were walking down route five on our way to the underground path that way we could get to route six then onto Vermilion City so I could get another badge and Bonnie could participate in the Pokémon contest that was taking place there.

We were about to enter the small building that led into the underground path when a man rushed out of the doors and slammed into me.

"What in the hell? Why did you run into me?" the man asked me. He looked me over and then pushed a Pokéball into my hands and looked around us as if someone was after him. "Never mind, please take care of her. Whatever you do, do not let anyone take her from you!" then he ran off in the direction of Cerulean.

"Wait, sir, who are you talking about?" he didn't even turn around, he just kept on running. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up to him so I just put the Pokéball into my bag and we continued on our way.

We were now about five minutes through the underground path when a group of three men in leather jackets and tight jeans with cowboy boots stopped us from continuing through. "Stop right there twerps! Has a man come running through here?"

"No sir, why are you looking for him?" I asked the men.

He hesitated to answer but he eventually said "He owes us a lot of money, but he wouldn't pay us. If you have seen him, you had better tell us." The leader said as he raised a fist in warning.

"Sorry sir, but we haven't seen anybody for several hours." I said.

"If you see him, call us on this number." Then he wrote a series of numbers on a scrap of paper that he pulled out of his jacket and he handed it to me.

"Alright, we will. Have a nice day you three." I said in a cheery voice. They then let us through and we continued on our way.

After we were a safe distance away from the group, Bonnie asked me "Why did you lie to them?"

"Because, they wanted to hurt him. There is no way in hell that I was going to tell the truth to them." I said with anger.

"Well then, why did he give you that Pokéball if all those guys wanted was money?" she asked me.

"Probably because they could have used the Pokémon in the ball against him. They would have threatened to hurt her." I explained to the girls as I took the ball out of my bag and looked at it.

Bonnie and Susan kept following behind me, worried for the man and Pokémon. "What are you going to do with the Pokémon?" bonnie asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I told Bonnie. "I guess that once we get to the Pokémon center in the next town I'll let her out and then talk to her. I'll try to figure out more about what happened and then just figure out what to do from there."

"Okay." Bonnie said.

"When do you think that we will get to the end of this freaking thing?" Susan groaned. I shrugged.

"Could still be a while." I said to Susan. She groaned again and continued to walk.

Despite what I had thought, we soon arrived at the door that led out of the underground path and we quickly went outside into the sunlight, welcoming the warmth. "Come on you pussies! Someone give me a battle!" we heard someone yell a ways to our right. I hurried towards the voice to see who was yelling.

I saw a young man in his late teens or early twenties. His dirty blond hair was slicked back showing his dark brown eyes. His black jacket was plain and was covering up a bright red shirt. His camo pants were a red, black, and white design and his black hiking boots were shining in the light as if they were freshly shined.

"Hey dumb shit! Your yelling isn't helping you at all!" yelled another person who was standing behind the blond man. "Jesus Drew, why in the hell are you out here yelling? Anybody who passes by and sees you yelling will think you're a fucking retard!"

The person who yelled at Drew was probably the same age as me and had long golden hair in a braid with green eyes shining from beneath his brow. His red coat was covering up a black shirt. He had on black pants with a pair of black sneakers.

"Holy shit Ed! Where in the hell did you come from?!" Drew said to Ed.

"From behind you moron. Now get your retarded ass back to the center!" after Ed's outburst Drew hung his head and started going down the road. Once drew was a pretty good distance away, Ed "Alright you three, you can come out now." Ed looked at me, Susan, and Bonnie.

We got up from our hiding places and walked out of the tall grass. "That was quite a spectacle we saw just now. My name is David. This is Bonnie, and Susan." I said each name and pointed at its owner.

"Hello, my name is Edward. I am very sorry you had to see that. He can be real hard headed some times. Once he gets a couple bottles of beer in his gut, he is unpredictable." Edward said as he held his head.

"Is he your brother? Or just a traveling partner?" I asked him.

"Neither, I have been paid to watch over him by his mother. I would do anything to get away from him, but I need the money so I can keep me and my Pokémon fed. I usually get money from beating other trainers, but it's not enough for the three of us. Well, sorry to take your time. I have to get back to Drew. See ya later." With that said, he left us alone to wonder what the hell just happened.

"That Ed guy was a pretty cool dude." I said as we walked down route six.

"Did you see the bulge in his pants?! It was almost the same size as yours, David." Bonnie said to us. Of course she had been looking there. I was not at all surprised to hear her say that. "But that Drew guy, I didn't even see a bulge on him! His dick must be like two inches long! Ha, I feel sorry for him and his Pokémon." We all laughed at this.

"Hey you bitch! Stop talking about my dick like that! My Pokémon love my dick, and he says so every time we fuck!" Drew had jumped out in front of us, scaring Bonnie to hell.

"HA, so you're gay! That explains it. You are obviously on the bottom when you two do it, is that right?" Susan said from behind me.

Drew seemed to draw within himself after Susan said that. Then he did something that made me practically shit myself. He pulled a gun out of his jacket. It was a middle sized handgun, and he was pointing it at me. More specifically, my dick.

"So you think I have a small dick? Then lets see your boyfriend's dick on the ground in a puddle of blood." Drew said with a wide and wicked grin.

But before he could pull the trigger a loud explosion sounded off in the distance and something hit the side of the gun and sent it flying off to the side. I ran over to the gun and picked it up. I took the magazine out of the gun and saw that it had five extra bullets in it. I unloaded the bullet that was in the chamber and put it in my pocket with the magazine and I put the gun in a different pocket.

I walked back to Drew and the girls. Drew was holding his hands up as if someone was holding a gun to him. Just then Ed walked out from behind Drew holding a sniper rifle to his shoulder with the long barrel pointing at Drew's head.

"Hello again, sorry our second meeting had to be so bad." Ed said as he pointed the rifle to the sky and rested the butt of the gun on his left shoe. "David, can I see that gun please?" I took the gun out of my pocket, took the bullet and magazine out of the other, and then I put the bullet in the magazine and returned the magazine to the gun. Then I gave the gun to Ed.

He put the handgun in his jacket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs which he used on Drew. "You three, follow me to the police station." We didn't say anything, we just did as he said and followed him, thinking about what just happened. This was turning out to be a very exciting day.

**For all you readers who read the first version of this, I hope that you enjoyed the changes that I made to the end of this chapter. I know that I like it better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and have a nice day.**


	8. Postponed Gym Battle

**Hello readers. Here is the next chapter and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Jenna: Charmeleon**

**Jessica: Ivysaur**

**Erin: Umbreon**

**Kayla: Pikachu**

**Blaze: Charmander**

**Billy: Pidgey**

**Allison: Nidorina**

**Roxanne: Onix**

**Gwen: Geodude**

**Calvin: Seadra**

We were in the Vermilion Pokémon center and were listening to Ed explain why he had a fucking sniper rifle with him. "I have been expecting Drew to shoot someone for quite some time. I only recently got the rifle, but I had a feeling that I would need it today so I hid it under my coat and followed Drew as usual."

"It was a very good thing that I did bring it, or else you guys would have been killed. So how are you guys after that whole ordeal?" He asked us as we watched him from the other side of the heavy oak table in the interrogation room.

"I'm fine, how about you girls?" I asked as they looked from me to Ed.

"I'm fine, what about you Susan?" Bonnie said as she looked at Susan.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The only one of us who shouldn't be fine is David. He is the one who had a gun aimed at his dick." Then all three of them looked at me.

"Hey I already said I was fine." I said as I looked back at them. "So what will happen to Drew?" I asked Ed.

"I am going to put him in jail for six months for illegal position of a gun, and a year for pulling a gun on you three. How are you doing over there Drew?" he asked as he looked over to the man tied up in the corner.

"Mnh mmmf nghf!" he said through his black ball gag that Susan had provided, once again none of us said anything about it. Ed was going to but I silenced him with a look and a small shake of my head.

"Nice to hear that you're comfortable. Well, time to put you in a cell." Ed said as he got up from his seat. Ed grabbed Drew's arm and lifted him up from the ground. He then escorted Drew out of the room and into the cell block that was in the back of the building.

Ed had explained to us that his father had taught him how to be a sniper and the police station was in need of a sniper but they couldn't get a hold of his dad, so they had hired him. It was thanks to Ed that the crime rate in this city had decreased by so much. But even with how much he did, they still didn't pay him like they should.

I had seen his time card and his paycheck on our way inside. They had been lying on his desk. According to his time card, he had worked more than one-hundred hours that week and had made around only five hundred sixty dollars. That meant he only made five dollars an hour! His pay was pathetic for the hours he worked.

Just then Ed walked back in and sat down at the table holding four bottles of water. He kept one and handed the rest out. We thanked him and I opened mine and took several swigs. "So what now?" I asked Ed.

"Well I guess you guys go on with what you were planning on doing today." He answered. "What were you planning on doing?" he asked us.

"We were going to battle the gym, and then tomorrow we will be going to the Pokémon contest so that Bonnie and her Nidorina, Allison, can perform." I answered.

"Cool, which one of you will be battling the gym?" Ed asked. "Both you and Susan look pretty tough, I think either of you would be able to beat the gym." Ed said as he looked from me to Susan.

"I will be. Susan, do you want to try and go against the gym?" I asked her as she looked at.

"No thanks, I think I will stick in the bleachers with Bonnie." Susan said.

"Now then, how about you guys follow me and I will take you to the gym." Ed said as he got up from the table. We all said our agreements, and then we got up and followed him. It was several minutes later that we reached a large building.

It was a one story building with yellow walls and a large sign that said gym hung over the doorway. "Here you go. The Vermilion Gym. Just listen to me real quick before you go in." Ed hurriedly said as he saw me rushing towards the door. I stopped and turned towards him to hear his advice. "The gym leader is no longer Lt. Surge. He retired last year. His son, Ricky has taken his place as gym leader. He has two Pokémon. A Magnemite, and a Jolteon. They are pretty powerful, so I suggest you make your Pokémon stronger before you attempt to battle them."

"That would be smart, especially since I don't have any Pokémon that are super effective against electric types." I said as I looked up into the sky trying to think up my strategy.

"Hey David, what about that Pokémon that the guy gave you? What Pokémon is it?" Bonnie asked me.

"I don't know, I haven't checked yet. Come on, let's go to the Pokémon center so we can have some privacy." I said as we went towards the Pokémon center that was a couple blocks away.

**_Thirty minutes later_**

It was just me and Jenna in the room I had rented at the Pokémon center and I was holding on to the Pokéball. I looked to Jenna, and she nodded telling me it was time to see what the Pokémon was. "Pokémon, come on out." I said as I released the Pokémon.

A female Pokémon with long curly blonde hair and golden eyes came out of the ball. She was probably five feet four inches tall. Her jacket was gold with thin black lines going all over it to make it look like there were large scales on her. The same design adorned her cargo pants. Her hiking boots were a plain tan color.

As soon as the Pokémon opened her eyes she had a scared look in them. She looked at me then Jenna, and started backing up into the corner. I held up my hands to show her I meant her no harm. "It's alright, we don't want to hurt you. Please believe us." I said as I slowly edged towards her.

All she did was shake her head at us. We stopped going towards her and I said to Jenna "Could you try to talk to her? I doubt I would be able to reach through to her." Jenna nodded and continued walking towards her.

"Please believe us, we do not want to hurt you." When the Pokémon didn't respond Jenna asked her "Could you please tell me your name?"

"My name is Lucy." Lucy seemed to calm down a little as she spoke.

"That is a very pretty name. My name is Jenna, and this is my trainer David. He is a very good trainer. He raised me and several other Pokémon very well. He is even taking care of an egg at the moment. And all of us girls know how important it is to be in charge of an egg."

Jenna motioned me towards my bag were I had the egg wrapped in a blanket for warmth and safety. I slowly walked over to my bag and gently pulled out the egg. I brought it over to where Lucy could see it and I unwrapped it.

Lucy looked with disbelief at the egg. I slowly walked over to her, and every step I took made her more timid. I held out the egg for her to hold. I stood there patiently waiting for her to take the egg. After a minute of waiting she reached out and took it.

Lucy gently cradled the egg against her chest while I backed up. I took the Pokéballs from my belt and released the rest of my Pokémon. All three of my Pokémon looked at Lucy in confusion. I told them about how her previous owner had given her to me on the way to Vermilion.

They all looked at her in disbelief, but they also looked at her with a sense of sadness for her. Jessica was the first to go over to Lucy and talk to her. I could hear her telling Lucy about how I had saved her with help from Jenna. Then Kayla went over to Lucy and told her about how I had saved her from the gang of Beedrill.

Then Erin went over to them and told Lucy about how I had helped her evolve into the Pokémon she had wanted to be. After hearing all the good things I had done, Lucy looked at me with astonishment. She handed the egg to Erin, and walked over to me.

"What did my old trainer say when he gave me to you?" she asked in a very sad voice. "But most importantly, why did he give me away? Please David, answer my questions." Lucy said as I saw tears well up in her eyes.

"He said for me to protect you, and to never let anyone take you from me. I think the reason why he gave you to me was because there was a gang of people after him. They probably would have used you to get to him. Were you his only Pokémon?" I asked her as I gently grasped her shoulder.

"Yes, I was his only Pokémon. He only had me for like, three months. It's not fair, I finally got a trainer, and then he gives me away. What am I to do now?!" she cried as she grasped me around my middle and squeezed until I couldn't breathe. But, I didn't give a shit about what happened to me as long as Lucy got better.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered soft words into her ear, trying to get her flowing tears to stop. One by one, my other Pokémon came and joined in the hug, trying to help Lucy in her time of despair.

The girls must have known what I was thinking because when I looked at each of them they nodded their approval to me. "Lucy, how would you like for me to be your new trainer. If you do, then I promise that I will never give you away."

After Lucy heard this, her tears slowly came to a stop and she looked at me with her tear streaked face. A look of pure joy was slowly creeping over her face. "Thank you, David. Thank you." Lucy surprised us by collapsing into my arms.

I gently placed her on the bed and I covered her up with the soft red blanket that covered the queen sized bed. I went to the door and opened it, motioning for everyone to come in. After Susan, Bonnie, and Ed were in the room, I closed the door.

They all stared at the sleeping figure on the bed, a look of nothing but happiness on her face. I grabbed my Pokédex from my pocket and switched it to the Pokémon scanner. I pointed it at Lucy but it took a while to scan her because she was half covered up with the blanket.

**Name : Lucy**

**Pokémon : Sandshrew**

**Type : Ground**

**Gender : Female**

**Level : 21**

**Attacks : Scratch, Defense Curl, Dig, Poison Sting**

**Evolves from : none**

**Evolves into : Sandslash**

**Bio : Sandshrew can be very emotional, which can make them very passionate in bed. They care greatly for their trainer and anyone else who is close to them.**

_So, she is a Sandshrew. _ I thought as I put my Pokédex back in my pocket. I looked at my new Pokémon and decided against putting her back in her ball so she could sleep in a bed for the night. She must have been very tired after all of the events that had happened today.

_My gym battle can wait for a while. _ I thought as I quietly told Susan, Bonnie and Ed that they needed to leave so that Lucy could sleep in peace. They left without a word, and I gently closed the door behind them. All the girls even returned to their Pokéballs without argument.

I quietly got dressed in my night clothes and climbed into the bed next to Lucy. She cuddled up to my right arm and let out a cute little moan. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Good night Lucy. Sweet dreams." Her only reaction was squeezing my arm a little tighter and her smile got a little wider. I fell asleep looking at my new friend, thinking about all the fun times we were going to have.

It was seven in the evening and Lucy and I were still in the room. I was holding onto her old ball in my left hand and had her new ball in my right. She had wanted me to catch her with a new ball for some reason, but I hadn't asked why.

"You sure about this?" I asked her once again.

"Yes, now please destroy my old ball and catch me." Lucy said as she sat in the chair next to me with her eyes firmly fixed on her old ball.

"Fine, come on. Let's go destroy this." I said as I got up and left the room in the Pokémon center I had rented for the night. Lucy followed close beside me, holding onto my right arm. We were soon in an empty field where we had already decided to destroy it at.

I dropped the ball into the hole I had dug a while ago and stood there staring at the ball. The hole was more than a foot deep and a little over a foot and a half wide. The ground had been soft and a little damp when I was digging, so it didn't take me long to dig the hole.

I picked up the large rock I had found in the trees and held it over the hole. I looked at Lucy who was standing on the other side of the hole. She gave me a quick nod, and I dropped the rock in the hole. The sound of something breaking was very loud and both of us had winced from it. But it was Lucy who had winced the most.

I picked the rock back up from inside the hole and dropped it near my foot away from the hole. Lucy slowly reached into the hole and grabbed a shard of the broken Pokéball. It was a large red piece that held the button on it.

She handed it to me and I went over to the old grinding stone I had borrowed from Ed. I used the stone to make the shard smaller and smoother so that it wouldn't hurt Lucy. When I was done, the shard had gone from being more than three inches long, to being a little smaller than a half inch long. It still had the button on it, and after a bit of work with an electric drill it also had a hole on the top that way it could be worn as a necklace.

I took the silver chain I had bought for Lucy and put it through the hole at the top of the shard. I put it around Lucy's neck as she lifted up her hair. I clasped together the ends and told Lucy she could put her hair back down.

I walked away from her till I was three feet away, and I turned. Lucy had her eyes closed and was waiting for me with her hands clasped around her new necklace. I pulled out the Pokéball that I planned on using on her and I enlarged it.

I gently tossed the ball and it tapped against her stomach. As soon as it touched her, the ball opened up and Lucy turned into a red beam of light. In seconds she was gone, and in her place was a Pokéball rocking gently back and forth.

It stopped rocking after several seconds and I went to pick it up. When it was in my hand I sent Lucy back out of the ball. She looked at me with a feeling of pure relief and happiness. It must have been to much for her to handle, because she was now crying. I walked the couple steps over to her and I lightly embraced her. As I did this, her gentle sniffles changed into hard sobs that left her gasping for air.

After several minutes of crying, she seemed to calm down a little, so I let go of her. She looked at me with a weird gleam in her eye that I had seen several other times before. I could not tell what it was, but I knew that I was going to have a long night ahead of me. Whether that night was full of tears or sex, I couldn't tell. All I could see was that it was going to be a long night.

Lucy grabbed my hand and she led me into the thick line of trees that was at the end of the field. We soon arrived at a small clearing surrounded by bushes and brambles. The only thing in the clearing that was not green or brown, it was the thick blue blanket that covered the moist dirt.

She led me to the blanket and told me to sit down. I did and she started undressing. First to come off was her jacket, then the white shirt underneath. Then came her boots and her pants. She left her panties on, but took off her white lace bra.

Her tits were a pleasant size. They were a beautiful c-cup, close to d's. Lucy got down on her knees and undid my pants. She slid them down to my knees, making sure to take my boxers with them. She gasped at the size of my dick. I barely heard her whisper to herself that her old trainer's dick had only been seven inches, then she had said out loud that my dick was a beast.

Without another word, she engulfed my entire dick into her mouth, taking all ten inches with a single motion. Her tongue was great! It was almost as good as Jenna's. The feel of her long, warm tongue sliding all over my dick brought an enormous feeling of ecstasy. She was also doing something with the back of her throat, it felt like she was trying to swallow my dick. The feel of her throat constricting around my dick was too much for me to handle. I blew my load right down her throat.

She drank it all, then lied down on her back and opened her legs, revealing her soaked pussy through her white lace panties. I quickly got to my knees and crawled over to her soaked panties. I slowly pulled them off, showing the entire world her glistening folds.

I quickly went to work, licking her pink lips as one of my fingers gently probed her pussy. I sank a finger deep inside her and felt to my complete astonishment that she was as tight as a virgin!

I commented on this, and she told me between her gasps and moans of pleasure that she and her trainer had only did it twice while he had her. _Damn, I feel sorry for that guy to be missing out on such a glorious pussy._

Lucy came then, splattering her juices all over my hand. She quickly grabbed my hand and started to lick and suck all her juices off of my hand. When it was clean, she got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass. I took the hint and placed my dick at her entrance.

I could see that she needed this so I didn't ask her if she was ready. I slowly slid into her, making her squeal in pain from me stretching her so much farther than her old trainer and also pleasure for the same exact reason. Once I was fully engulfed in her warm, moist hole, I slid halfway out, making her moan in protest. Then I slid back in, forcing her to scream in pleasure. I continued this process until she said to me "Fuck me David. Make me your bitch. Fuck my dripping cunt until I can't walk."

For some reason her words seemed to make me harder. I quickly gave her what she wanted. I started shoving all ten inches into her as fast as I could, and as hard as I could. This had her screaming for more.

Lucy fell from holding herself up with her hands to lying on the blanket, her breasts squashed underneath her, and her ass higher up in the air, allowing a better angle to fuck her at. As soon as she hit the ground, she came a second time, her walls almost making me come thanks to them squeezing me so hard.

I fucked her like that for several minutes, then I reached underneath her and I lifted her into the air. This allowed me to get in deeper, and it made both of us feel more pleasure. I could feel her getting ready to cum again, so I sped up till my hips were a blur.

"Oh shit, I'm gunna cum. Please David, cum with me." Lucy begged under breath. I could feel my release coming, I was so close. "I'm cumming!" Lucy screamed. Her walls clenched down on me, and with one final thrust, I came deep inside her womb. A sigh of pleasure and relief escaped her lips, and was followed by a long deep kiss from me.

We stayed there all night long, fucking and screaming in pleasure.

**Calvin's pov**

"I am so fucking bored." I said to myself as I walked down a path in the park that was recently built in the north east section of Vermilion City.

"I could help you with that." said a female voice behind me. I turned around to see Jessica behind me. I smiled at her and asked her why she was following me. "Well my trainer is getting fucked so I thought that I would get some action as well." She said as she walked closer to me with her hips swaying.

"Well now, who do you have in mind?" I asked as she slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around my neck.

"I think you know who." Was her response as she leaned up into me and pressed her lips up against mine. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to me, feeling her breasts press up against my chest.

Jessica broke the kiss and whispered to me "I think we need some privacy." She then nodded towards a group of trees a few yards away from the path I was walking on. I nodded my head in agreement and grabbed her ass and hoisted her up in the air. She quickly wrapped her legs around my waist and with both of us laughing I carried us into the trees.

We had to kiss each other to keep people from hearing us, but the kiss soon changed from a need to passionate. Our tongues were playing cat and mouse in each other's mouth. While we kissed, we tore at each other's clothes.

The first things off were my new ocean blue jacket and my navy blue t-shirt. Then it was Jessica's forest green jacket and her sleeveless lime green shirt. After these articles of clothing were gone, my chest was naked and all Jessica had on was a plain white bra, her pleated skirt, and her boots. I fondled her c sized breasts which caused her to moan into our kiss.

Jessica was running her small hands over my back and chest, tracing every muscle with her fingers. She moved her hands down and started to undo the button and zipper that held my blue jeans up. As soon as they were undone she slipped her hand into my pants and started stroking me. I was at least eight inches long.

I pushed her up against a tree and knelt down till my face was level with her pussy. I reached underneath her green skirt and pulled down her ice white panties. I could tell without looking at them that they were soaked. I pulled off of her panties then I grabbed her left leg and placed it on my shoulder so I would have more room to eat her out.

I grabbed the edge of her skirt and lifted it, revealing her dripping hole. I lightly licked her, causing her to moan with desire. I licked her pussy while I rubbed her slit with my hand. I made sure to go slow, I wanted this moment to last.

I kept on prodding her hole with my tongue for another minute, but by then, her desire had her drooling and she grabbed a fistful of my blue hair and crammed my face into her pussy. I now wore my hair simply pushed back behind my ears instead of in spikes. I merely laughed into her pussy and started to finger her while I licked the pink folds that were now engulfing my finger. It wasn't long before she squirted her juices on my face, which Jessica happily licked off of me after I stood up.

She pushed me onto my back and pulled my pants down, showing off my black boxers which she quickly slid off as well. Jessica grabbed a hold of my dick and wrapped it in both of her tits, creating a soft warm hole for my dick. She started jacking me off while she licked the head of my dick every time it emerged from her breasts.

After a minute of this she engulfed my entire dick and started deep throating me while I slid my hand into her soft green hair. I soon erupted in her mouth. She drank it all and crawled up my body till her soaked entrance hovered over my still rock hard member.

She slowly sank down until I was fully sheathed in her. She had moaned all the way down and was now slowly riding me, letting out a small squeak every time she went down. I set my hands down on her tanned hips and just enjoyed the ride. Jessica continued riding me slowly until she seemed to get restless and started going faster. Her tightness surprised me. I had heard that David had a big dick, but how was Jessica this tight when he was fucking her.

Jessica was now going very fast, and I was thrusting up to meet her. "I'm cumming!" she cried as she stiffened and her walls got tight around my dick. I could feel the extra juices settling on me, and I decided to do a different position.

I sat up and turned Jessica around till she was facing away from me. Then I tilted her forward until she caught herself on the ground and was on her hands and knees. I was now kneeling behind her with my dick still inside her. _Damn this girl is flexible,_ I thought as I started thrusting into her.

I went slowly at first, but then I gained some speed every few thrusts until I was fucking her brains out and the sound of skin hitting each other was echoing around us. With every thrust Jessica moaned out loud, a loving moan that just made me go even faster.

I felt her body tremble before her walls clenched me again. I stopped thrusting while she had her third orgasm of the day. When her walls unclenched I continued. I was now bored of this position so I grabbed Jessica's breasts from behind and started fondling them. Then I grabbed my own hand and used my embrace to pick Jessica up and hold her in the air while I continued to fuck her.

This position was much better. I was now reaching deep inside her and her lust filled moans were non-stop. It wasn't long before I felt my own orgasm coming. I told Jessica that I was about to blow and she said "Oh Arceus, please shoot it inside me. Make me your bitch and cum inside me. Oh shit, I'm cumming! Please, cum with me Calvin." Then with a yell, she clenched me one last time and came all over my dick, meanwhile I was still thrusting into her while my cum shot deep inside her.

When we were done cumming, Jessica slumped in my arms as she fell asleep. I only laughed at her as I gently set her down. I got dressed, and then I dressed Jessica and hoisted her on my back. Then I walked us out of the trees and went back to the Pokémon center to find Bonnie waiting for us.

"Have fun?" she asked me.

"Yes I did, but I think the fun was too much for Jessica to handle. I still remember you were exactly like her when we first bonded." Then we laughed remembering how Bonnie had collapsed on the bed after cumming more than five times.

Bonnie opened the door to the room that David was staying in and I placed Jessica gently down on the bed and covered her up with the blanket. Bonnie then followed me back to our room.

**David's pov**

It was the next morning and Lucy and I were just waking up. "Good morning, David." Lucy said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Lucy. Did you have a good night?" I asked her as we started getting dressed.

"Oh yes, it was the best night of my life." Lucy said dreamily.

"Well we will have another night like it soon." I said as I handed Lucy her panties that I was lying down on.

"Good, after last night I don't think I would be able to live if I didn't experience that level of pleasure again." She said as she rubbed her pussy.

"Me either." I said as I slipped my pants on. We finished dressing then we folded the blanket and started heading back to the Pokémon center.

"What time is it?" Lucy asked as we emerged from the trees.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was eight thirty-five. "It is eight thirty-five." I told her.

"Wow, it is a whole lot earlier than I thought." Lucy said as we reached the Pokémon center and walked through the doors.

"Yeah, I expected it to be around nine or ten." I said as we went down the hallway towards our room. "Where did you get this blanket from?" I asked Lucy.

"I got it from Bonnie's room. She said I could use it for the night." She said to me.

"Oh, well then wait in the room until I come back. I am going to return the blanket to Bonnie." I told her as she opened the door to our room.

"Alright, don't take too long." Lucy said as she went into the room. I walked a few doors down and knocked on Bonnie's door. No one answered so I tried opening the door. It slid open without restraint and I walked inside. The sight I found on the bed was very amusing. It was Bonnie and Calvin. Bonnie was collapsed on top of Calvin with his dick in her ass. They were both in a deep sleep. _ I wonder why they didn't lock the door? _ I thought to myself as I draped the blanket over the trainer and her Pokémon.

**I hope that you enjoyed chapter eight and then new addition to the team. Please review and have a nice day.**


	9. Electrifying Beauty

**Sorry about not updating sooner. My laptop crashed several days after I uploaded my last chapter. I've had to save up so I could buy a new one and it took all of my savings to get a good one. Thankfully, I had all of my files saved onto a flash-drive so I still have everything. Well, that's enough of my rambling. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.**

I returned to my room to find another amusing sight, well more arousing than amusing. Lucy was making out with Jessica.

Both were on the bed and neither of them noticed me until I closed the door behind me. I made sure the door was locked then I started to undress. "You want to join us?" Jessica asked me in a seductive tone.

"Sorry I can't. I need to get dressed for Bonnie's contest." I said as I slipped on a clean forest green t-shirt and a clean pair of jeans. They were then followed by a pair of white socks and my shoes then my spare black jacket.

"Oh shit, I forgot that was today." Jessica said as she slipped off her dirty clothes.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked in a confused voice.

"Bonnie has a competition to go to today. Then after that we will be battling the gym. The gym is an electric type gym, so I need some help figuring out a strategy to use against him." I said as I tossed some clean clothes over to Jessica. "Lucy, are you comfortable in those clothes or do you want some clean clothes?" I asked her.

"I am good with these for now. But thank you for asking." Lucy then got up and started heading for the door. "I am going to go and wake up Susan and Bonnie." She said as she left the room. Jessica was about to say something but I put a finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet. A few seconds later I heard Lucy's yelp of surprise. I broke out laughing and as I saw Jessica's confused look, I explained to her Lucy's yelp. Then she joined me in my laughing fit.

Lucy came rushing in to the room and looked at me and Jessica. She had a very dark blush on her face, and that only made me and Jessica laugh even harder. "Why did you not tell me that Bonnie and Calvin were having sex?" Lucy asked me.

"Because, when I returned the blanket, they were asleep. I covered them up with the blanket then I left. They must have woken up and wanted to go another round before we started getting ready for the competition." I said with a laugh.

"Oh ha ha ha. That is so funny." Lucy said to me. "How would you feel if you walked in on someone having sex with a friend?" she asked me.

"Well, doing that usually pays off for me. Almost every time I have walked in on someone having sex I was invited to join." At the sight of Lucy's startled expression I laughed. "The only time I wasn't invited to join was when I walked in on my parents doing it. Hell, I was even invited to have sex with two complete strangers." I said as I remembered when Calvin invited me to join him and Misty.

"Oh never mind. What time does the competition start at?" I told her it started at ten and she sighed. "Damn, I was hoping it would be sooner."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because Bonnie and Calvin said I could join them if I wanted some threesome action and it kind of freaked me out." That sounded like something that Calvin would say and after I told her that she said "Yeah, threesome action was Calvin's exact words." Me and Jessica started laughing again, and this time Lucy joined in.

Thirty minutes later Jenna and Lucy were facing each other on the empty field outside of the Pokémon center and were getting ready to battle each other. Lucy had wanted to get stronger so she asked Jenna if she could battle with her and Jenna had agreed. They had both said that they wanted to battle without orders, so I was going to be the referee.

Lucy was the first to move. She used surprised Jenna and I by using dig and went underground leaving Jenna to look around herself trying to find out where Lucy would emerge from. There was a sudden explosion and a cloud of dirt went flying in the air underneath Jenna. The next thing I saw was Jenna flying outside of the dirt and then she landed on some grass.

I looked back at the cloud to find Lucy walking out of the cloud with several rocks in her hands. Lucy then threw the rocks one by one with quick throws and perfect accuracy. They all hit Jenna in the stomach causing her to hit the ground on her knees and hold her stomach while Lucy dug back underground. Lucy emerged several times for several seconds then she went back underground for a few minutes.

Eventually there was a ring on holes surrounding Jenna. Jenna was looking around herself, undoubtedly afraid of the fact that there was a ground type kicking her ass and that ground type was currently underground and would not emerge. Every time Jenna tried to move, Lucy would jump out and use rock throw on her keeping her in place.

CRACK! The sound filled the air and then the ground around Jenna collapsed and she disappeared underground. I ran up to the edge of the hole and peered inside. There was a small dust cloud, but it was gone within seconds. At the bottom of the hole, I saw Lucy holding Jenna. I slid down the side of the four foot deep hole and joined my Pokémon. By the time I got there, Jenna was back up and walking and Lucy was apologizing for how deep the hole was.

"I am so sorry. I thought it was only a few feet deep. It was to dark for me to be sure." By now, Lucy was practically in tears and was now mumbling uncontrollably.

"It is alright Lucy. I am alright. You caught me and saved me from being hurt to badly. All I have is a small scrape on my elbow. Now, come on and help me out of this hole so we can finish our battle." After Jenna said that, Lucy stopped mumbling and was nodding. Jenna released her from her grasp and Lucy dug a flight of stairs into the side of the hole.

Me and Jenna walked up them to find Lucy near the first hole she had made. I walked back to where I had been before and the girls continued their battle. Lucy grabbed up several more rocks and launched them at Jenna, all but one hit Jenna. Jenna retaliated using ember, blowing small flames at Lucy making her hold her hands up to protect her face causing her arms and hands to take the damage.

While Lucy tried to put out the fires that covered the sleeves of her jacket, Jenna ran up to her and then using metal claw Jenna hit Lucy in the face with her glowing hand. Lucy hit the ground hard then before Jenna could attack her while she was down Lucy dug underground and then Jenna blew flames into the hole.

Jenna jumped back from the hole as a bunch of rocks flew out of it. Jenna backed up and watched the ground for sign of Lucy emerging. With a loud crack Lucy broke through the ground underneath Jenna and Jenna was tossed into the air because of the attack but Jenna was back up on her feet in a matter of seconds. Lucy retreated underground and then Jenna ran up to the hole and blew a smokescreen into the hole. Then she blasted several embers into the hole.

Lucy burst out of the ground several feet away from Jenna. Her ass was smoking from the fire and the smokescreen was billowing out of the hole and a few of the other holes that Lucy had made. Lucy patted her ass until the smoke had stopped then she ran up to Jenna and tried to hit her in the face but Jenna ducked, and then instead of getting a face full of fist Jenna got a face full of knee.

Jenna's head jerked back and then using glowing hands, Lucy attacked Jenna over and over again. Lucy had learned slash and was using it to kick Jenna's ass. Lucy jumped back as Jenna used ember. Jenna fell to her knee and struggled to get up and once she was on her feet again she blasted several embers at Lucy but Jenna was so tired that each attack shot off to the left or right. Lucy rushed up and using slash, she dealt the final blow, knocking Jenna back and onto her back.

I waited several seconds for Jenna to move and when she didn't, I called out "Lucy is the winner!" Just then a bright light enveloped Lucy. I could not believe it. I had barely had her and she was already evolving. The light faded away and Lucy walked closer to me. I saw that she was now a few inches taller and she now had on brown cargo pants with a darker colored jacket that had black lines running down her back to make it look like she had spikes coming out of her back. Her hair was now brown and so were her eyes. Underneath Lucy's jacket was a sand colored t-shirt. She now wore brown gloves that were a few shades brighter than her hair.

Before Lucy could walk any closer towards me, she collapsed next to Jenna. I returned both of them to their Pokéballs and I hurried back inside to heal my newly evolved Pokémon and my fainted Charmeleon.

Several hours later I was standing outside of a large building with Bonnie and Susan standing beside me. We were getting ready to enter the building when Bonnie said "I don't think I can do this. Let's just go back to the Pokémon center." Then she turned around and before she could take one step I grabbed her sleeve and turned her around.

"No, you are not leaving. Bonnie, look at all the trouble you went through just to get ready for this." I said as I gestured at the light blue dress she was wearing. It was a beautiful dress with a layered lower part, with each layer a different shade of blue. It complemented Allison's hair and eyes perfectly. Plus it made her blue eyes shine. "You worked too hard on your dress and on your hair to just give up now. You and Allison have been training for too long to just give up before you even enter the competition." I said to her as her eyes slowly drifted down to look at the ground.

"But David, I know I will lose. No matter how hard I try I know I will lose." Bonnie said as her eyes started to well up with tears.

"How do you know you will lose without even trying. Just go in there and at least attempt it." I said as I lightly grabbed her chin and raised her head till it was level with my own. I kissed her lightly on the lips then I wound my arm around her and led her into the building. The room we entered had a high ceiling and had plain white walls with a dark blue carpet. It had several couches and chairs with a few TVs up on the walls. On the far end of the room was a counter just barely visible through the crowd. Me and Susan quickly led Bonnie to the counter and we waited while she registered herself.

We waited for several minutes before Bonnie was done. She said she was going up in an hour and she needed Susan to help her with her makeup. While the girls hurried off to the dressing room, I sat down in one of the empty red couches and watched the TV. It had a woman talking about the weather, and about the competition. She barely said anything about the competition, leaving me to wonder what it was that Bonnie was going to do.

I had only heard about the competitions after Bonnie told me she wanted to compete in them. I thought that it was just a Pokémon show, where you dress yourself and your Pokémon up and see who had the best style. Just then, the screen changed and it showed the building where I was in and it was talking about the competition that was about to occur.

It then showed the lineup, and I saw that Bonnie was fifth in line. First was a teenager named Jimmy. There were seven people in total competing today. The screen changed again and it was now showing Jimmy, he had brown eyes and had his black hair slicked back, he wore a tuxedo with a black Pokéball in his left hand while he held a cane in his right. He tossed the ball up and called out a name I couldn't hear, and then a male Nidoking appeared from the red beam. The Nidoking, just like his trainer, was wearing a tuxedo. He had his purple hair slicked back and had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes.

Trainer and Pokémon walked down the walkway and showed themselves off while the photographers snapped hundreds of pictures of them. They turned at the end of the walkway and walked back and went behind the curtains.

Next came a woman in a skanky purple dress that had only small hearts covering the nipples of her D sized breasts. The bottom of the dress only went down a fourth of the way down her thighs and I could already guess that she had lost. She held out a purple Pokéball and called out a male Haunter. His suit was a shockingly bright shade of purple, and it complemented the woman's dress greatly.

They walked arm in arm down the walkway and did the same as Jimmy. They turned and went behind the curtain. Next up was a teenager, fifteen years old at the most. Her dress was a simple dark blue, her black hair pulled up into a bun with her brown eyes shining with hope. She sent out a male Butterfree from a plain red Pokéball. He wore a light blue suit and had his black hair pulled back in a ponytail. His red eyes shone out like beacons. They were real good looking. They would probably get into the top places. After they retreated behind the curtains, a young man came out wearing a dark orange tux with his bright blond hair brushed off to the right of his head.

He called out an Arcanine in a bright orange dress that had a slit going from the hem up to about halfway up her thigh. The dress hugged her form beautifully, and it went with her flaming orange hair perfectly. They walked arm in arm the same way as everyone else. Next up was Bonnie.

She walked out from behind the curtain and called out Allison, her Nidorina. Allison was wearing a light blue dress kind of like the Arcanine's, but hers did not have the slit. This dress worked wonderfully for her light blue hair and red eyes. Her eyes made her shine more than the rest of the other Pokémon. They walked arm in arm down the walkway and once they reached the end, they did something none of the other trainers had done. They kissed right there on public television and in front of a lot of reporters. It made everyone in the building cheering for them.

They walked back to the curtains and disappeared. I knew she could do it, I said to myself as I hurried over to the room for contestants and their friends. I found Bonnie just walking in with Allison. They were walking in from the other side of the room, and I could see that they were both incredibly joyful. Allison sat down on one of the couches that were in there and Bonnie and Susan joined them. I hurried over to them and as I got closer the happier Bonnie got.

She jumped up and gave me a kiss and a hug then she gave Susan a kiss and a hug and thanked us both for our help. Then she bent down and kissed Allison then whispered something in her ear. Allison started blushing ferociously after Bonnie straitened. I could only guess at what she had said.

"You two were amazing." I said as we all sat in a corner. "Thanks David." Bonnie said as she blushed. Allison said thank you as well and both girls giggled a little. I felt a little suspicious after that. _What if what Bonnie had whispered had been about me_? I asked myself as they giggled a little more.

"I think you two won. There is no doubt about it." said a male voice from behind me. I looked around and saw a young man standing behind me. His tux was black, but the usually white shirt underneath was yellow. His gloves were yellow as well. His entire suit complemented his blond hair and dark eyes, but they complemented the Pokémon had had holding on to his arm even better.

She was a Jolteon, her golden hair was put back in a braid showing off her golden eyes. Her dress was a simple electric yellow, but it had intricate black and white embroidery on the hems. Her dress made her look stunning. It hugged her curves and C sized breasts perfectly. I was getting a bit of a stiffy just looking at her.

The man offered me his hand and said "Hi, my name's Ricky but you can call me Rick. I am the gym leader of this fine city." I stood up and grasped his hand in a handshake and said

"Nice to meet you Rick. I am David Thomson. These are my friends, Bonnie and Allison you already know, and this is Susan." We let go of each other's hands and he introduced his Jolteon as Amanda. "You look very lovely today Amanda." I said to her.

She blushed and lowered her head with a large smile growing on her face. "Sorry about that. She is a little shy. Amanda, would you please say hello to David?" Ricky asked as her set his hand over hers.

Amanda looked up, and with a voice as sweet as honey, she said "Hello Mr. Thomson. It is a pleasure to meet you." After she was done greeting me she was blushing even harder and hid her face by hiding behind Ricky.

Ricky turned around and started talking to Amanda. I caught a few words, but not enough for me to be able to figure out what they were talking about. After a few seconds he turned back around and asked me if I would like to go for a little walk. I said sure, and we left Amanda with the girls and went outside. "So David, are you a trainer?" he asked me as we walked down the road.

"Yeah, I am. In fact, I was wondering if I could battle you and Amanda." I said as we passed several houses.

"Yeah I thought so. You know, Amanda took a real liking to ya." He said as he patted me on the back.

I was a little bewildered. "Really? Huh, she seems like a real nice Pokémon." "I had hoped you would say that. What do you say to having a little fun with her?"

"What do you mean?" I asked the gym leader.

"Well, you see lately we have been a bit bored of each other so we decided to go ahead and have an open relationship where we can just fuck anybody we want as long as the other likes the person that they want to fuck." Rick said to me as we continued to walk. "Amanda really likes you and she is always to shy to ask a guy to do something like this with her so she just has me ask the guy for her. So David, will you do it with Amanda?"

"That would be great." I said to Rick. Before I could say another word, a shaking and clicking sound could be heard. Rick reached to the back of his waist and underneath his jacket. He pulled out a Pokéball that was shaking violently. "Is something wrong?" I asked Rick.

"I guess that you could put it that way." Rick said with a slight sigh. He then released the Pokémon from its ball. She was about five foot five, petite, wore a silver shirt over her torso, white shorts over her slim legs, red, white and blue sneakers. Her silver hair was pulled back into pigtails and the tip the right pigtail was dyed red while the other was dyed blue.

"Terra, are you getting your urges again?" Rick asked accusingly. The Magnemite looked away, avoiding her trainer's eyes and looking up and at the sky. "Did you not take your medication again?" Rick asked her. Terra shuffled a little, but didn't answer.

Rick looked over to me and told me "Terra has a bit of mental instability and if she doesn't take her pills, it causes a severe case of nymphomania. I don't understand why you don't want to take your pills." Rick said this towards Terra.

Terra crossed her arms across her small chest and said to Rick "I don't take them because I don't want to. Can we fuck now?" Terra asked Rick. Then she pointed over at me and asked "Can he join too?"

I looked over at Rick and he asked "Do you want to?"

I shrugged and then with a wicked smile I said "Sure, sounds like fun."

Twelve minutes later the three of us were in my room at the Pokémon center; all three of us were naked, Terra was down on her knees with Rick and I standing in front of her as she rapidly stroked our lengths and licked our tips. Terra released her trainer's dick and then started to deep throat the meat, sucking sounds filled the room as her head bobbed on the dick. Terra then switched dicks and started to deep throat me, her hot slick mouth engulfing my dick while her nimble tongue slithered across the bottom of my dick.

Terra looked up at me the entire time she was sucking my dick, never breaking eye contact. It both unnerved and aroused me. Terra slowly pulled my dick out of her mouth and then after a few licks along the sides, she asked me "Are you ready to fuck my tight little pussy?"

"Are you ready to take all of this into your pussy?" I asked as I gestured at my cock. Terra looked at the thick piece of meat and then bit her bottom lip. She nodded and then stood up and went over to the bed where she leaned over it, leaving her ass raised high into the air. i gripped her hips and then shoved my dick as far into her as I could get in a single thrust.

The Magnemite's back arched as she took almost all of it in. There was still a couple of inches hanging out each time I thrust into her. Terra moaned in pleasure as her body was racked with pleasure. I leaned forward and gripped one of her small breasts and started to play with the perky pink nipple. Terra moaned even more. Rick got onto the bed and then went over to kneel in front of Terra's face. As soon as she saw the erection in front of her face she started to lick and suck on it. Rick gripped the back of her head and used his grip to face fuck his steel type Pokémon.

I looked up at Rick and then asked him "You wanna fill both her holes?"

He stopped thrusting into Terra's ass and then asked me "You mean her ass and pussy?" I nodded and then as he began to face fuck his Pokémon again he said "We haven't ever done anal before." Rick looked down at Terra and asked her "Do you wanna try it?"

Rick let go of her head and then Terra slid his dick out of her mouth before saying "If it feels good, then I wanna try it." Terra kissed her trainer's dick then said "Lets do it."

I pulled out of Terra's pussy and then went over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. I rummaged through it till I found the small bottle of complimentary lube. I showed it to Rick and said "We're going to need this." I tossed it to him, he read the label then looked up at me and nodded. Rick applied some of the ointment onto his dick and then rubbed it in. He then put more on just in case. While Rick was putting the lube on, Terra climbed onto the bed and then put her back to her trainer. She then got on her hands and knees and presented her virgin ass to Rick.

Ricky aimed himself at her rear entrance and then slowly pushed in, Terra gritting her teeth from the pain. A small tear ran down Terra's cheek as she endured the pain of having a thick dick be pushed inside her. Rick continued to push into his Pokémon until he was balls deep inside her. After a few seconds, Terra started to shift her hips, making Rick's cock, leave and then enter her narrow passage.

I waited until I was sure that Terra was ready for more, then I climbed up into the bed and then positioned Terra so that she was sitting on Rick's lap with his penis being sheathed inside of her ass. Terra looked down at my dick as I positioned it at her opening. She nodded and then braced herself. I slowly pushed inside of the Magnemite and I kept going until I was in as deep as I could get. Terra's mouth was hanging wide open with her eyes clenched shut. Her breathing was ragged as she adjusted to the two dicks inside of her small body.

"You can move now." Terra said to us. Rick and I nodded and I started to thrust into the Pokémon as Rick did the same. For the first few seconds we were going at random times but it wasn't long before we had a rhythm going. After a couple minutes Terra stopped looking like she was in pain and started to really enjoy the double fucking we were giving her.

"So good." Terra moaned to us. Terra turned her head until she could see Rick out of the corner of her eye and asked him "Rick, how are you liking my ass?"

"It's so good, hot and tight." Rick said after a small grunt of pleasure.

Terra moaned and then said "Good, because we are going to be doing this a lot more often."

"Sweet." Rick said as he smiled widely. He started pumping into his Pokémon with renewed vigor, eager to make Terra happy.

"Ah, if you keep fucking me this hard then I'm going to cum." Terra said to us. Me and Rick just responded by fucking her harder and faster, forcing her to reach her peak. "Ahh!" she screamed out as she came, her already tight passages squeezing down on us as we continued to fuck her like crazy. The next half hour was spent screwing the Magnemite, filling all three of her holes with our cocks.

We stopped after Terra fell unconscious from the intense fucking that we had given to her. I looked away from the sleeping Magnemite and at the clock. "Shit, we have been gone for to long! Hurry up Rick!" I told him as I tossed him Terra's Pokéball.

Rick returned his unconscious Pokémon, her clothes disappearing as well. "Alright, let me grab my jacket then we can go." He said to me as he walked over to the table he had laid his jacket on. He slipped it on then we hurried out of the Pokémon center and back onto the road. Then we ran back to the building were everyone was waiting.

We rushed into the room that had the girls in it and saw that they were all there except for Bonnie and Allison. The girls greeted us and asked us where we had been for the past hour. "I have been teaching Rick and Terra some stuff. So where are Bonnie and Allison?" I asked as I tried to quickly change the subject.

"They are in the final round at the moment." Amanda told me as she hid behind Ricky.

"Oh, did you and Ricky make it to the second round?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but since he wasn't here we had to forfeit." She said back to me.

"Sorry about that. But trust me, you will love the stuff I taught Rick." I said to Amanda as I winked at her. She giggled, blushed a deep red, and hid behind Rick again. Rick looked at me with a look of worry, I just nodded my head trying to tell him that she would undoubtedly love anal. He seemed a little less worried but still worried.

"Hey Amanda, could I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked her. She stuck her head out a little and slightly nodded. I started walking away with her following. When I was sure that we were out of earshot I said to her "Rick told me about what you wanted to do with me." After I said this, her skin got pale and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "Sorry to say this, but I won't do it with you." She frowned after I said this, so I wrapped an arm around her.

She cuddled up into my chest and sighed. "I won't do it with you because you should first try something out with Rick." Amanda looked up at me and saw her cringe up. "Don't worry, I taught him some stuff that he needed to know so now you can have a little something extra that should spice it up a bit for you two. So go to him tonight, and you will not regret it." After I said this she got an amused look in her eyes, even doubtful.

I smiled a little and then asked "What, you don't trust me?"

"No it's not that, it's just that there is not that much extra happening when it comes to Ricky. He really only ever does the basic stuff. He will try his best to make Terra and I feel good but the simple stuff he does gets pretty boring over time." Amanda said as she ducked her head again and obtained the reddest blush I had ever seen.

"Well that has changed. I taught him how to do some extra things with you and Terra so don't worry."

"Wait, how do you know Terra?" she asked me.

I smiled. "Terra was the practice girl." I said with a laugh.

Amanda groaned a little and then asked "Oh Arceus, how was she after the practice thing?"

"She was exhausted." I told Amanda.

"Terra was exhausted from sex?" Amanda asked me. I nodded. "Damn. So what is this extra stuff that you taught to my trainer?"

I winked at her and said "It's a surprise." Amanda rolled her eyes and then I led us back to the group.

Amanda hurried over to Rick and whispered in his ear. His face brightened up and he nodded vigorously. I laughed and looked at the TV that was hanging in the corner. It was announcing the winner of the competition. Unsurprisingly, I saw Bonnie and Allison arm in arm waving at the crowd. They kissed each other one more time and walked off of the stage.

The two of them emerged into the room a few minutes later. Everyone gathered around them and congratulated them, when it was my turn I rushed up and picked up Bonnie and twirled her around while we kissed then I did the same to Allison. A few minutes later a man in a tux came by and gave Bonnie a small box and an envelope. She opened the envelope while Allison opened the box. The envelope contained a check worth five hundred dollars, it was for winning first place. The box contained a ribbon, it was a rosy pink with a few sequins on it. On a round piece of metal at the top of the ribbon it said Vermilion City Pokémon Competition.

We all congratulated them again and we headed back to the Pokémon center. After a few hours of talking, we went to bed. I was currently lying in bed and was about to fall asleep when I heard my door open. I looked up to see two figures coming towards me. The door closed and everything returned to darkness. I heard one of the people come near me. Then I heard a click and the bedside lamp came on showing Bonnie next to me with Allison behind her. Both were wearing a white robe. They came up to the bed and climbed in next to me. "David, it is time to give you a little reward for encouraging me to continue with the competition. Allison is here to help me reward you."

"I have a feeling it is going to be a long night." I said to them with a wide smile. "I'm certainly not complaining."

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the changes I made to it. It had previously been pretty awkward but I fixed it up and now I think that it is so much better. Please review and have a nice day.**


End file.
